Celestial Sensations
by FireCracker7
Summary: The Phantom Stranger ravages Bruce in darkest desire. Is he truly an angel? And if so, what kind? Includes Daiman's ghost, Superman, Nightwing, Jason, Zatanna, Alfred, various monsters and a Hell Queen. Cameos by The Sons of Trigon. Some small mention of Tala and Black Adam, two Silicone Sallys and some dude with ass out jeans. WHUT?
1. The Snare

submission dated 3/18/13-4/29/13

author: FireCracker

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: Dancing with the Stars. Cosmic stroke and poke. Freaky, frightful, funky and weird! Considerable sleaze.

Pairings: Bruce Wayne / Phantom Stranger, Bruce Wayne / Nightwing, Bruce Wayne / Superman

Cameos: Sons of Trigon

Other characters: Loethe and a bunch of monsters, Damian's ghost, two Silicone Sallys, Zatanna

Bruce Wayne finally meets his match. Omne male trumps Alpha male.

Celestial Sensations

PRELUDE

_Ageless eyes glowed softly in quiet contemplation. Peaceful thoughts centered on a special companion. A companion snared with love, persistence and persuasion. Especially persuasion. Eons of experience could afford one a degree of patience._

_Bruce Wayne, erstwhile billionaire and resident Dark Knight of Gotham City, stirred gently in sleep. Tousled hair darker than flint shaded handsome features. Features relaxed in repose. A quiet murmur suddenly heard._

Silken lips brushed the smooth forehead. "Sleep, my special one. No more bad dreams."

"Hnn…"

Sculpted arms pulled the big man close. A cloak transformed into a field of stars warmed them in a cocoon. Bruce pressed against lightly bronzed flesh, once more at peace.

"Much better." Gentle hands stroked solid muscle. Soft kisses on fluttered eyelids straining to wakefulness. "Fox?"

"Stubborn." The rich voice responded. A finger traced across dense brows.

"I _said _sleep."

Bruce was instantly out, snoring lightly. Stranger flashed a brilliant smile in satisfaction. The pet name _Silver Fox_ never ceased to amuse.

_I should've broken the rules more often. Eternity is far too long for nonsense. This one is mine and I will never let him go._

Immortal thoughts drifted back in time…

()

CHAPTER ONE: THE SNARE

Bruce had finished patrol in the Kaiser district of Gotham, over on the west side. As usual, Alfred had a hot meal prepared for his return.

"Will you be dining upstairs this evening?"

Bruce wiped a towel across his bare torso, still dripping somewhat from his shower. "I think I'll eat in the study tonight, Alfred. Don't have the energy to do anything but fall into bed anyway."

"I noted your fatigue. The heat packs should help with muscle relaxation-"

Bruce slipped on a robe. "Stop fussing, will you? I'll be fine. The debriefing with Dick took longer than I expected, but Tim should be back in about an hour or so."

"Ah. I'll be certain to set aside an extra plate. And Jason? Is he?"

A deep sigh. "He may come by. We're still working out some things, but I think there's been some progress."

The older man nodded in satisfaction. _"Most_ pleasing to hear, sir. Healing can be a tedious process, but ultimately most rewarding."

Bruce stretched out in an overstuffed chair. "You'd make a good wise man."

()

_It was strange, he didn't recall moving. The intent was there but no motion. He was almost too exhausted to even eat._

Bruce blinked to test his awareness. He was in the study. "The _hell?!"_ he rubbed his eyes._ Must've drifted off or something. But I don't remember walking._

Suddenly alert, the big man sat up stiffly in his leather desk chair. "What is this? I _know_ I didn't come here on my own!"

"That is true." A silken voice responded nearby. Startled, Bruce spun to the source.

"Phantom Stranger!"

The mysterious man tipped his hat in acknowledgement. "Greetings, Bruce. It's been some time."

Razor blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Look, I don't mean to be rude. But I've had an exhausting day. If there's some universal calamity it'll have to wait."

The Stranger practically swept across the room, seating himself on the Ottoman with a flourish. In one smooth gesture he casually flipped his cloak over a shoulder, revealing an immaculately tailored suit.

Bruce stared momentarily, at a loss for words. _This is odd, I can't recall him doing this in prior visits. Maybe he's easing up a little?_

As if reading his thoughts, the Stranger smiled vaguely. "My mannerism surprises you? Of all people, you should realize I have many facets."

Bruce leaned back in his chair, rubbing a sore arm. "I'm just shocked you haven't erupted into one of your trademark speeches."

An arched brow lifted. "Trademark speeches?"

Bruce chuckled. "The ones you give while making grand entrances and standing on mountain tops. Along the lines of reality breaking and multiversal calamity."

The Stranger struck a seated pose, holding a hand up like a pledge. "And so forthwith, I arrive with dire clang. Celestial spire and universal ire alike mix in a conflagration of uncertainty. The eternal balance resides in precarious position. Events across time and space swirl, seeking favor of both dark and light. Retribution is nigh at hand without action. How do I know this? I am the Phantom Stranger. I come from nowhere! I am everywhere!"

Bruce strained to keep from laughing. _"Much_ better."

"I trust I didn't disappoint?" The Stranger gave a shaded smile.

"Not at all." Bruce was suddenly serious. "Why are you here? Is it really an emergency of some sort?"

Gloved hands rested across muscular thighs. "A visit. One that I hope will change the fortunes of us both."

Deep blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're being more cryptic than usual. Should I contact the League?"

"No, this is a personal matter."

"You? I never realized you had any down time."

"You'd be surprised." Stranger glanced about the room. "We have a frame of time. Yes, I sense it."

Bruce was annoyed. "That makes one of us. Do I have to do twenty questions here?"

"I come to offer friendship." The Stranger stood suddenly, cape flowing.

The dark knight stared in confusion. "I already consider you a friend. What are you talking about?"

Chiseled features were solemn. "And…love."

Bruce blinked once, leaping up. _"What_ did you say?"

Suddenly the Stranger was _there_, eye to eye, without moving. A gloved hand captured Bruce on the arm.

"I'm serious. I offer you everything."

"_Stranger."_ Bruce backed up a bit. It was one of the rare times he couldn't look down on someone. The Stranger was not a small man. And considering what he _truly_ was, intimidation was out of the question.

"Listen. I've heard about the loneliness of your mission. And believe me, I can relate to it. Maybe not on the same scale, but I know it takes true commitment. But I also think you're mistaken. Confusing loneliness and attraction with love is a common mistake created by need. And no offense, but I don't go that way."

Brilliant white teeth flashed in a rare smile. "Nothing can offend me, Bruce Wayne. The deception you speak of is on your part, not mine."

"I don't catch your meaning."

Weirdly glowing eyes were intense. "Eons, Bruce. What _haven't _I seen or experienced? And if something is new, I seek it out."

"Do you always talk this way?"

Small smile. "I apologize. Sometimes my thoughts get ahead of me. But you aren't being honest."

"I am." Bruce was tense, moving away. He stared at a window nearby. "What would you have me say, Stranger? More to the point, even if I _was_ into men, why would I automatically start up with you? Bruce looked up sharply. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded-"

The Stranger followed his eyes. "How are you doing otherwise, Bruce?"

The angled jaw shaded against waning sunlight. "I'm coping. Each day gets a little easier. Things are strained with the family, but at least Jason and I are getting closer."

A gloved hand squeezed a broad shoulder. Startled, Bruce looked up suddenly.

"How did you get over here-"

"I deeply regret the loss of your son, Bruce." Rich tones were laced with sorrow. "It's good you have others to help you through this. And Alfred?"

"Solid as a rock. Sometimes I forget he isn't my real father." Blue eyes were too bright, pinching shut in pain.

The lightest finger touch traced damp lids. "Let them flow, Bruce. There's no shame in grief."

"I don't want to grieve, I'm _tired_ of grieving!" Bruce blurted suddenly, his voice harsh. "Leave me be, Stranger. Damian is not open for discussion."

"Nor did I wish to press." The Stranger didn't release his hold. "Regardless of tragedy, the result is always the same."

"Meaning what?"

"Life force continues in all things, Bruce. It is the mortal body that leaves. The soul goes to its just reward, and the energy is recycled to the living. It has always been thus."

Bruce heaved. "A universal certainty?"

"Balance. Which is why the living and unliving should never meet."

Handsome features contorted in pain again. "Sometimes I wish I had the power to bring him back. No, _most_ of the time. Early in my career I didn't believe in things such as resurrection, but now I know differently."

"Yes." The Stranger said slowly, guarding his words.

Bruce stared into space, his face impossible to read. "Stranger, what would happen if everyone who ever died came back?"

The immortal paused to answer. "It would cause dissolution to reality, and the destruction of all."

"But why? Many beings of power have returned, or brought back those they care for."

Stranger didn't like the direction of their conversation. "There are consequences-"

"Explain. I want specifics, not proclamations of Armageddon."

Deep sigh. "Let's just say there is a finite set of power in existence to _maintain _existence. It isn't an amount any mortal could quantify or conceive of. Those who have passed on release their share of this power and return it to those living and unborn. Now if everyone is accessing this at the same time-"

Bruce nodded in understanding, his focus moving away from grief. "I begin to see. The supply gets exhausted and reality dissolves."

"Yes, existence would become less and less real. Finally time and space would break, causing a catastrophic explosion mortals call the "big bang."

Bruce smiled grimly. "Stranger. This has happened before. I saw it at the end of time during my run ins with Hurt."

"I say too much." Handsome features faded under a blue fedora.

"Don't go blackout on me, either." Razor blue eyes were wild now. "I've seen your power, Stranger. _You_ could do it!"

"Bruce!"

"Don't look at me like that. I haven't gone mad." Fists clenched. "But I _am_ desperate."

"I know, but-"

"You say you've come in friendship and 'love'. If that's so, prove it. _Give me my son back!"_

The Stranger was nearly angry. "You have no _idea _what you're asking."

"No lectures." Bruce poked Stranger in the chest. "Or are you all show and no go?"

"_Enough!"_ Stranger's explosion caught Bruce off guard momentarily. The immortal waved a gesture. "See the results of what you want!"

Mesmerized, Bruce stared at the vanishing reality around them. A figure appeared…

"_Damian!"_ Bruce nearly cried with relief.

The shimmering form took shape. A confused Damian looked around. "Why am I back here? What happened?"

"You were summoned." The Stranger's tone was flat. Your father-"

Before he could speak further, Bruce nearly fell into his son, embracing. "It's good to have you back, boy!" Powerful arms crushed the boy close.

Damian returned the hold. "It feels strange somehow. I don't know if I'm real. I...died."

"Yes." The Stranger's features nearly faded to black. "There is risk here, as I warned your father."

"I see no risk." Bruce choked, his eyes wet with relief and love. Damian smiled.

"Tt. You're putting on a show, father."

"I could care less, boy. All that matters is that you're here."

Damian's smile faded. "I have to go back, father."

_"No!_ I won't let that happen."

The boy stared at the Stranger. "You don't understand. Mother is contemplating suicide as we speak."

"I could care less at this point, Damian." Bruce was bitter, dark.

"She…wasn't responsible." Damian looked down sadly. "It was Hurt."

Bruce stood back in shock. "W-what?!"

"Leviathan…the assassins. All of it. It was _him,_ controlling her. He thought it would be good irony."

"Damian, how is it you know that now?"

"The dead have sight not given to the living." Stranger answered tersely. "Conversely, their knowledge is hidden in eternity. They cannot share." He paused. "Under _normal _circumstances. I repeat, this is _not_ safe."

"He's right, father." Damian looked around the bedroom. "I miss this so."

"You're staying right here!" Bruce insisted, grabbing him again.

The boy snuffled against his father's robe. "I see things now. What you tried to teach me, and why mother's way was wrong."

"You couldn't know the difference. You're a child that was mislead and brutalized."

"_Was_ a child." Damian sighed, wiping his eyes. A pause. "It's happening already."

"Damian? What are you talking about?"

The boy stared in space before glancing at the Stranger again. "That lady?"

"Lady?" Bruce turned in confusion. "Explain, Stranger. Who's he talking about?"

The Stranger stood tall, resolute. "A woman who started to die the moment I returned your son."

"What? _Impossible!"_

"See for yourself, Bruce." A gloved gesture. The very air shimmered before forming a vortex. At the center, a woman lay in a hospital bed surrounded by family. She was on life support.

Bruce stared in anger and frustration. "A terrible scene. But what in God's name does any of that have to do with Damian?"

"You don't know her at all." Stranger intoned. "Her name is Gloria Henderson, a mother of two young children. She was in an auto accident two weeks ago and has since been in a coma. This morning her vital signs improved and she regained consciousness."

"Again, I don't see the connection."

"A world renowned detective, and you ask that? Think! What did I say earlier?"

"About the tradeoff of existing energies-"

"Yes. The moment Damian returned here she slipped into a coma once more."

Bruce shook his head in disbelief and paced the room. Damian and the Stranger watched him in silence.

"I can't…_won't_…give up my son that easily, Stranger. Besides, why her? Why should Damian's return affect her and not some creep or sadist?"

"The price is paid." Deep tones were somber. "I warned you. To return someone not meant to live will cause a random effect. However, if someone is returned who was killed against fate, the results will be _opposite_ A good soul for bad, bad for good."

Bruce absorbed that. "That's _insane."_

"_Balance. _Without it, reality ceases. I cannot stress this enough."

"No." Bruce felt his heart go cold. "An innocent woman dying-"

"You don't have much time to decide." The Stranger's voice was soft.

"Damian." Bruce nearly choked, falling to his knees. He held out his arms. The boy flew into the hug.

"Don't, father. It will all work out. I'm not afraid anymore."

"I love you." Tears fell across the boy's left shoulder.

Damian sniffled again, his small frame shaking with emotion. "I love you, too. We can go on missions later."

"Lots of missions." Bruce kissed the small head.

"Yes. And remember, I am a Wayne. _And _an Al Ghul. Nothing will stand in my way."

Bruce smiled against his pain. "Tear it up, boy."

"I have new friends already." Damian stood off, stiffly. He turned to the Stranger. "I'm ready."

The Stranger lifted his hand, eyes glowing.

"Tell Dick I'll miss my big brother. And Jason that I understand. Apologize to Tim, I'm sorry we didn't have more time. And tell grandfather P goodbye. " He lowered his eyes.

Bruce turned away sharply. "Do it, Stranger. Before I change my mind."

"It is done, Bruce."

Bruce blinked, checking his perceptions. Damian and the vision of Gloria were gone.

"_Oh, God."_ Bruce collapsed on the floor, rolling into a fetal position.

()

The Stranger stood over the big man, his own heart frozen in place. He'd seen more agony across time than any mortal could comprehend. Yet the sight of this large, powerful man coiled in despair stabbed his soul.

_I cannot leave him like this._

In silence, Phantom Stranger sat next to Bruce, partially draping his cloak over the suffering form. Large forearms pulled away from tear stained eyes.

"Just go." The deep voice was husky. "Leave me be, please."

But the Stranger wouldn't move. "Bruce, I _cannot._ Not like this, in your darkest hour."

Teeth gritted. "There will be more. I'll get through it."

"This is different. We don't have to talk, but I'm not leaving."

Bruce covered his eyes again and lay still. "Fine, suit yourself."

Light footsteps entered the room. In shock, Alfred surveyed the scene. "What occurs here?!"

"Alfred." Bruce looked up sightlessly. "Don't worry. It was just…a small incident. I'll be going to bed soon anyway."

The Stranger observed him silently, his face unreadable. _And how I should have you in bed this night, Bruce. But it's too soon. I can afford to wait._

"Stranger, did he have a fall?" a worried Alfred moved closer.

"He spoke with his son." Stranger deadpanned.

Alfred flared in anger. "I _don't_ think that's-"

"No, it's true." Bruce croaked, sitting up slowly.

"Master Bruce, that is flatly impossible."

"You forget who's in the room?" Bruce indicated his guest.

"Ah…but what happened?" a confused Alfred stared back and forth.

"I summoned him here at Bruce's request." The Stranger seemed oddly comfortable seated on the floor. His cape still partially covered Bruce.

"I've heard of your legendary powers, Stranger." Alfred nodded in acknowledgement.

"I nearly made a tragic mistake, Alfred." Bruce was still. "Damian's return nearly caused the death of another. The Stranger made me understand _why_ before it was too late."

"_Jungidsta Metasis."_ Alfred nodded knowingly. The Stranger smiled his way.

"What?" Bruce was perplexed.

"An eye for an eye. Suffice to say, Master Bruce, it is a law of checks and balances."

"Never heard the term."

"It was coined by ancient philosophers in Persia, I believe. A variation of existentialism."

"Hmm." Dark brows furrowed. "Sounds reasonably accurate."

"It is. Now come, you can't stay there." A pristine white glove reached down.

"I'll be fine, Alfred. I just need to keep busy." Bruce stood to his full height and stretched.

Alfred gently dabbed at still wet cheeks, turning his kerchief over. "You _aren't_ all right. No one could be, after what you just experienced."

"It was a unique experience. And frightening." Bruce noted the Stranger standing at his side.

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did the boy say anything?"

Bruce hung his head, pain returning. "I…he called Dick his big brother. Said he understood Jason, and regretted not having more time with Tim."

"I see." Alfred felt his own voice drop.

"He called you "grandfather P". I'd never heard that before."

"It was…" Alfred's voice cracked briefly. "Excuse me. A name the boy concocted while you were overseas recruiting for troops against Talia."

"That's so Damian." Bruce smiled sadly. He went eerily quiet.

"I will not leave." The Stranger said suddenly, his jaw set.

Alfred looked to Bruce in confusion. "Should I make arrangements for an overnight guest?"

Bruce hugged him quickly. "Give us a few minutes. It'll be fine."

"Very well." With a crisp nod at the Stranger, Alfred took his leave. Bruce waited for the study doors to close.

"Stranger, I can't express my appreciation for what you've done this night."

The mystery man inclined his head. "As you demanded, actually."

"Yes, I know. There was a moment where I thought I'd go mad…that my emotions would overwhelm me. But now I have some measure of peace."

"That is my ultimate hope for you, Bruce. Grief can crush the strongest of people."

Bruce sucked in a ragged breath, broad chest heaving. "This is difficult."

"Trust me, it _will _get better." The Stranger cocked his head. "But you have a question?"

"You anticipate me well." Bruce eased over to a window, moonlight highlighting his features.

"It's about Talia. Did she…follow through on her suicide attempt?"

"No, a servant stopped her. But she is devastated."

"Good." Bruce grated. "If it weren't for her teachings, our son might be alive!"

The Stranger watched in silence.

Bruce covered his eyes suddenly. "Who am I kidding? I'm equally at fault. Damian should never have been in the line of fire. I wanted a normal life for him, one I never had."

"You are being too harsh on yourself."

"I deserve it, Stranger. But I need to know if my son goes to heaven, or…"

The Stranger approached him again. "It's a process. Damian is currently at the antechamber, and will soon be sent to Onatt Valley for cleansing. Then it will be determined if he qualifies for purgatory or limbo."

"But he's a boy!" Bruce pleaded.

"Which is why there are mitigating circumstances. Otherwise, he'd go straight to hell. Literally. It would merely be a matter of determining his torment."

Bruce rubbed his eyes wearily. "That's something, at least. He mentioned new friends."

"They are others being judged. The company and perspective will do him good."

"I need perspective myself. I must thank you again."

The Stranger was silent a moment. _Control._ "You are exhausted, and need rest."

Bruce nodded. "You're right. But I feel so relaxed now, I can't explain it."

_Yes, beauteous one._ "I'll return later to see how you're feeling."

Bruce shook his hand. "You're a godsend, Stranger. I don't know if I would've made it through this night without you."

_What nights I will show you! _"Take to heart the positives, Bruce. He will be cared for, and I have no doubt fortune will favor his fate."

"You seem confident." Bruce stared, transfixed by those eyes. _So mysterious, so __**bright.**_

_Yes, look at me. _"I've seen similar cases were souls were given leniency , especially children. They are not totally developed and much easier to redeem."

Bruce released a slow sigh. "The last few days have been a roller coaster. And yet, I feel more at ease discussing this with you than anyone else. I've yet to understand why."

The Stranger smiled serenely, tipping his hat. "Have you heard the expression, _"it's easiest to talk to Strangers?"_

"You've got a point there." Bruce looked about the room as if searching for a thought. "Thank you again." A broad hand reached out.

The Stranger gripped it in his own. "You are most welcome, Bruce Wayne. And know that I always go where needed."

"Tough job." Muscle rippled in a stretch. "I need sleep, badly."

"Then by all means go." Stranger gestured at the door. "I have other things to do this night."

"You're more secretive than Mysterio." Bruce started to go but paused. "And I meant what I said earlier."

"About?"

"Your…attraction. I wasn't trying to be brutal or abrupt but you're mistaken."

"Do you find me unappealing?"

"I didn't say that!" Bruce nearly shouted before collecting himself. "Look, it's been a life changing night to say the least. Maybe my fatigue is talking."

The Stranger held an odd expression, impossible to read. "We will meet again, Bruce Wayne. Sleep _well."_

"Wait!" Bruce lunged at empty air. The Phantom dissolved into shadow and darkness.

()


	2. The Power of Honey

CHAPTER TWO: THE POWER OF HONEY

_A week later._

Batman patrolled the Crime Alley district for the third time. It had been a relatively quiet night for a change. A purse snatching and bike theft, nothing major. He'd been listening off and on to Tim's commlink. His statuesque form posed at a familiar location, the Gundersein Building on 32nd avenue. Perched among stone gargoyles, a huge black cape fluttered in the wind.

Idly, Bruce noted the change in humidity and temperature. The moon eventually clouded over. Intermittent lighting flashes illuminated the sky. Wind gusts were becoming more noticeable and gained intensity.

_I'll stay at this location for a few more minutes. If nothing develops, might as well head back. Tim can handle things on the west side if there's trouble._

Bruce breathed deeply, inhaling increasingly humid air. A vague floral scent wafted across his nose. It was intoxicating and distracting at the same time. _Odd. There are no blooms anywhere near this rooftop. Floating petals or spores, perhaps. Spring is always strange in Gotham._

Hands sheathed in Kevlar wrapped the huge cape tightly against an armored chest. _The weather reports were accurate about a storm this night. Wind's getting crazy._

Thoughts drifted in the quiet night. Bruce marveled at how calm he had been the past few days. Patrol always brought out a coiled tension, a need for the sudden release of physicality and violence. Not this time.

_Is my focus off? Or am I in some fugue state because of Damian's death? Feel like I'm drifting, in a fog. It's as if I could leave as easily as stay on patrol. Where is my anger, where is my rage?_

And then he felt it. Something on the edges of his consciousness and psyche. Scratching at the base of his brain.

The Bat barely turned. "I know someone's there. Come out now. I'll only say it once."

Silence, save for the wind. A thick arm raised, batarang in hand.

"Apparently you didn't hear me. Your final chance."

"A _strange_ greeting for a friend." A familiar and smooth voice sounded nearby. Batman whirled to see dark mists coalescing into a shape. A shape that bloomed into an imposing form.

_"Phantom Stranger!"_

"Greetings, Batman. You seem hale this night."

The Bat tucked away his weapon. "Curious is more like it. What brings you here?"

"Forget our conversation so soon?"

"I forget nothing, and this isn't the time." Batman was annoyed. "I'm working, and don't have time for distractions."

The Stranger gestured grandly. "Ah, but you do. There's nothing _but _time at the moment."

"Stranger-"

"Look there." The immortal pointed at the streets below. Batman edged to his side, peering down. People were frozen in position everywhere. Even the streetlights and traffic were motionless, along with debris stirred by the wind.

"What have you done!"

"Stopped time briefly so we can talk."

"About what? There's clearly no calamity. You've done all this just to get my attention?"

"That, and more." The Stranger observed his work.

Batman shook his head impatiently. "As I said before, I'm grateful to you for allowing me to see Damian. But gratitude isn't a basis for a relationship. At least not for me!"

"I thought you weren't interested in men."

"You confound me, Stranger. And _don't _twist my words."

"Never."

"Doing favors won't get me in bed, regardless." The Bat glared defiantly.

_He reminds me of Alexander._ "Nor have I any need for such tactics. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"I'll concede that. I'm not trying to offend you in any way, but-"

"You have no interest." The Stranger cocked his head. _"None_ at all?"

"You don't know me. Why are you insisting on-"

"I must remind you that I know whatever I need to know. If I seem abrupt, it is simply because I tend to be direct like you."

"I still say you don't know enough about me to make assumptions."

"I know about your relationship with Superman. _And_ with one of your protégés."

Bruce flared in anger. "You watched me?! How else would-"

The Stranger held up a hand. "Complexity. But I also know you don't love lightly or easily. Nor do I."

"This is insane." Bruce said finally, leaning against the ledge once more. "Please go. This conversation is getting more bizarre by the moment."

"My abilities allow me to cut through the formal introduction and dating phase. Believe me when I say I know _everything_ about you." The immortal explained. "But my offer stands. Come to me, Bruce. I will give you endless nights of pleasure and love."

"You've gone mad." The Bat glanced back at him. _That scent in the air again. What in God's name?_

The Stranger made a grand gesture. "I've been rude, approaching you this way. A potential lover should be more romantic." He lifted his fedora away.

Bruce could only stare, dumbfounded. He'd never seen the Stranger without his hat. The man was…beautiful, in an unearthly way. A thick mane of wavy white hair sparkled as if lit from within. Determining ethnicity was impossible for such a being, but Bruce guessed roman or vaguely Arabic. The lightly bronzed complexion made a unique contrast against glowing eyes and arched brows. He was the most exotic looking man Bruce had ever seen.

The Stranger smiled, showing brilliant white teeth. Bruce was fazed for the first time in his life. No words would come immediately.

"Batman? Are you well?" _Ah. He likes what he sees._

"Of course!" Bruce found his voice. "I'm just…not used to seeing you without your hat."

The Stranger approached, without appearing to move. "May we have dinner sometime? There is a lovely restaurant in Carslile I'd love to take you to."

"I still can't believe this." Bruce stood his ground. "The _guardian of the universe is hitting on me_. It must be weird week."

"There is weird, and there is freaky." The Stranger stated oddly, startling Bruce. Wolf blue eyes fixed on the immortal.

"It should prove interesting, at least."

"Then we have a date?"

"Ah, yes. What's the name of the restaurant?"

"Sweet Peppers. They have the best rack of lamb you'll ever taste."

The Bat inclined his head. "Sounds good. Do we meet there, or-"

"I will find you. Saturday, around eight?"

"Yes." Bruce sniffed the air. "Stranger, do you notice something odd?"

Blazing eyes flickered. "Not at all."

"I smell a fragrance, like fruit and musk, slightly spicy. Do you wear cologne?"

"No."

"More strangeness. I've been getting this scent off and on the past few days. What could it be? We're standing on an asphalt roof top."

"Perhaps blossoms tossed by the wind. Humid air tends to carry flora long distances." The Stranger moved in close, eyes blazing. "I look forward to our date."

Bruce involuntarily edged back. "Stranger-"

And the Stranger was _there_, in his arms. Kissing him with impossibly soft lips. Inhuman…

Bruce eased into the embrace without thinking, feeling solid muscle under the flowing cape. Hard and soft…

_My God. He's so…_

There was no coherent thought beyond the moment. Sweet spice filled his nostrils with intoxicating fragrance and heat. Dizzying, indescribable sensation fogged his brain. Skin prickled under dense Kevlar, muscles aching and hot.

_Fabulous._

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Bruce couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Just as he nearly lost oxygen, the Stranger pulled back slightly, pressing noses.

"You enchant me, my dark knight. Until Saturday."

Before Bruce could speak, the man was gone. Fragrant scent followed his disappearance.

The Bat leaned back against a gargoyle, stunned to silence. Taste. Sweet. He traced a finger over his lips.

_Honey?_

Traffic noise diverted his attention below, jolting him to awareness. Time resumed its normal motion and course as if nothing had happened.

Bruce licked his lips absently. _What is he? How is it…his kisses taste like this?_

The Bat breathed deeply, willing his body to calm. Powerful hands clenched hard stone in distraction. _Must be some type of hormone…body chemistry. Like Ivy, but different. Not poison, but invasive. Adaptive?_

Brooding analysis did nothing for his aching groin. Bruce made an instinctual grab.

_Saturday, Stranger. I want answers. What did you do to me?_

()


	3. New Confessions

CHAPTER THREE: NEW CONFESSIONS

The next day Batman returned to the cave after a run in with Penguin's thugs.

_Three arrests for arms weapons and cocaine smuggling. Not a bad haul for another slow evening._

But Bruce dreaded his upcoming conversation with Dick. Things had been strained after the Clark fiasco, and with Damian's death it was worse. But he swore after Thogal he'd no longer run or hide from feelings and relationships. Dick deserved the truth.

Light footsteps approached in the dim lighting. Bruce didn't turn.

"Dick."

"It sounded important, so I came." Dick was still in his Nightwing gear, sans mask.

"Please, sit next to me." Bruce inclined his head at the computer station.

Dick noted the odd tone and disheveled appearance. Bruce had hair sticking in every direction.

"What's _your _problem? Looks like you've been in a wrestling match."

"This is really awkward." Chiseled jaws set. "So I'll just come out and say it. The Phantom Stranger is interested in me."

Dick misunderstood. "Tall, dark and shady is recruiting again? What universe cracking calamity is in the works this time?"

Bruce shook his head quickly. "You don't understand. He's interested in_ me."_

Dick's look of amusement faded. "Say what?"

"I know it sounds incredible-"

"It sounds _insane. _Is this some sick joke?" Dick stood abruptly in anger.

"Stop, please." Bruce gripped his arm. "Don't leave. This situation is out of control."

"As out of control as you were with _Clark?_"

"I've apologized a hundred times for that, Dick. It was wrong. I'll never forgive myself for lying to you."

"Then why are you looking to repeat that mistake?"

"I'm not, don't you see? That's why I needed to see you-"

"To get my approval? Not in a million years. Besides, you and the Phantom Stranger makes no sense."

Bruce sweated a bit. "Initially I thought so, but now? I may be out of my depth."

Dick stared at the flush face, his anger fading a bit. He sat down. "You do look…off."

"He's done something to me, Dick. I can't describe it."

"Mind control or spell?"

"Maybe both. But it doesn't feel like it. My mind is my own, I think."

Dick was angry again. "So in other words, you're attracted to him and won't admit it."

_"Yes!_ No. I mean-"

"I have no idea what game you're playing, Bruce. But I don't like it."

"This is no game. I think he's a lonely immortal seeking comfort."

"I see. And you're the right mortal to _give_ 'comfort.' " Dick was icy. "I think I've heard enough."

"Dick, before this week I had no thought of the man. Now, I can't think of anything else. It makes no sense."

"Why would he choose you, Bruce? Not stating the obvious, it seems random."

"I thought so at first, but he explained our similarities. I think he's using friendship to get close."

"And in your pants. The question is, how close do _you _want to get?" Dick was instantly suspicious again.

"We're supposed to have dinner Saturday-"

"You lying, two faced-"

"Dick! Please…I'm going to get answers. He's definitely trying to seduce me. But I need to know his motivations. If this is a trick or some kind of trap, I need to know what I'm dealing with."

Dick thought that over, cast shadows highlighting pale blue eyes. "Why him?"

"I told you, he's chasing _me._ Not the other way around!"

A snort. "Bruce, if it hadn't been for Clark, I'd believe you in a heartbeat. But I know your weaknesses, better than anyone."

"Have you seen him up close?"

"The Stranger? Not really."

"What's been your overall impression of him?"

A pause. "From what I've seen he seems powerful and mysterious. Not easy to know. The Leagues generally regard him as a good guy, but no one trusts him. Gives off a funky vibe. Feels extremely dangerous at times."

"Even from a distance it's noticeable. How does he strike you on a personal level?"

"You mean, if I were _shopping? _Well, he's tall and dark. I get the impression he's handsome, but his face is shrouded a lot. Big. Have no idea what he's got under that cape. Probably has a flair for the dramatic with that getup. Has a great voice, I'll give him that. Dude has _presence. _He arrives and everything kind of stops."

"Yes." Bruce brooded.

"Someone step on your alpha genes, Bruce?" Dick teased. "This is serious, though."

"It is."

"I have an idea. Why not contact Zatanna? She would know if you're under any mystical influence."

Bruce glanced up in surprise. "I overlooked the most obvious thing. It's been that kind of week so far."

"Call her up." Dick tapped at the screen. "We need a solution to this mystery."

()


	4. The Setup

CHAPTER FOUR: THE SETUP

Zatanna responded almost immediately after getting the call. Bruce explained in great detail what occurred but omitted naming the Stranger. They gathered in the main living room at Wayne Manor.

"Bruce, you need to tell me who it is you suspect is influencing you. There's no point in secrecy."

He smiled at her. "Now Zee, I trust you completely. But I don't need this getting out among the League."

"I wouldn't tell anyone." She sniffed. "Now, sit on that couch and relax. I'm going to cast a finding spell."

"Finding spell?" Dick was curious, observing nearby.

"It discovers identity and strength." Her smile at Bruce was sly. "Be secretive all you want, but I'll likely find the culprit through this spell."

Bruce started to protest. "Zee-"

_" Quiet,_ I need to concentrate." She waved elaborate gestures over his seated form. Colored mists flew wildly everywhere.

"Lleps emilbus eb delaever! Rehte rits, ytilaer laever I dnammoc!"

A booming crack filled the air, making everyone cover their ears. Winds whipped wildly, hurling books from shelves and tipping furniture. Bruce and Dick barely avoided flying debris.

"Tel gnidnif POTS!" Zatanna gestured fiercely, returning the room to normalcy. When everyone recovered their wits, she spoke with a smile.

"Well, _that_ was interesting."

Dick picked up a few stray books. "But what did you find out?"

Zatanna tipped her top hat, looking smugly at Bruce. "My, my. You _have _moved up the food chain."

"Zee-" Bruce gave her a withering look.

"Temper, temper. It must be the tight Kevlar."

Dick gawked. "Please don't tell me this lunacy is true."

"I had to stop the spell." The magician explained. "Another minute and your mansion would be a pile of dust. Certain entities tend to leave potent imprints."

"Am I under a spell?" Bruce calmed a bit.

"Hm." Zatanna took a pose. "You're being…how shall I put it…_framed in soul enchantment. _It is extremely subtle and invasive. It also adapts to the souls of the parties involved."

"Like a love potion?" Dick suggested.

"Nothing so crude. No, this affects every level of a person's being. It is love, lust, desire and beyond. Not many possess this magic, much less know how to use it." She looked at Bruce with meaning. "Nor can it be stopped without the permission of the instigator."

Bruce had another question. "The scent factor. Is it an aphrodesiac of some sort?"

Zatanna coughed delicately. "Yes. Fruit, honey and spice. It's said in the Books of Magic that certain beings have such variations of their own personal flavor and scent. Those that experienced it never went back to anything else. I'll leave it at that."

"Zee, can you free me?"

Slender hands held high. "I can move mountains, shatter worlds. I've argued with the Spectre and opened dimensions. But any attempts on my part would only destroy your home and leave you the same. You must go to the Stranger."

"But that's what he _wants."_ Dick was frustrated. "Why send Bruce into his arms so easily?"

Zatanna was sympathetic, turning towards her childhood friend. "Then plead your case, Bruce. Appeal to his…other nature, if it still applies."

Bruce sighed. "So you can't break it."

The mage approached him. "His power is unfathomable and my spells would accomplish nothing. Bruce, there's something else you should know about this. It only strengthens when there is harmony of the souls involved. If that's the case you may find out more about yourself than you do the Stranger. Once snared, always snared. Be warned."

Bruce and Dick shared a look in dismay.

()

The bizarre week continued at a snails pace. Every patrol yielded virtually no crime activity. In agitation Bruce found himself returning to the mansion with much idle time between business meetings. Alfred suggested he engage in his favorite sport pastimes to burn off excess energy. One was golf and the other, rock climbing. Bruce elected the latter. He hopped a plane to Arizona on a whim, intending to stay until Friday. Saturday…he'd deal with when it arrived.

Meanwhile his thoughts drifted more and more towards the Stranger. Every waking hour had him wondering…what was he _doing? _Who was he with? Did his body taste the same as his lips?

"Earth to Bruce!"

"Eh?" Bruce sat up straight.

"Daydreaming again, huh? So who is she this time?" a friendly voice teased.

Bruce smiled at his friend. Buzz Henderson was a high tech dealer who specialized in silicone components for electronic equipment. They agreed to meet for a light lunch after scaling some walls near Ozte Canyon. The two men chatted at an outdoor café after eating.

"Haven't seen you in months, Buzz. Pretty amazing that we ran into each other like this."

The ginger laughed, his sandy red hair floating in the breeze. "I'd say so, Bruce. You settle down yet, or are you still chasing everything under the tree?"

"Come on. You know I have a reputation to uphold." Bruce held a hand to his chest in a pledge.

"Still the same! You look great, man. But then you always do. I'm surprised some lucky lady hasn't snapped you up yet."

"Well_, someone_ is looking to get lucky." Bruce said cryptically. He saw something out the corner of his eye.

"I know what you mean. I was in Vegas three days ago. Got two marriage proposals and one obscene offer from a bodyguard. 'Course everything's off the chain there anyway."

Bruce chuckled. "Anything goes. No wonder they coined the expression "_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."_

"Pretty much. These days you never know who or what's gonna come out the weeds and hit on you."

"Truer words were never spoken." Bruce stared to his left again.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Just thought I saw someone else I know." He craned his neck.

Buzz turned his head. "Want to go see? I can wait a bit. My next appointment isn't for another hour."

Bruce nodded, standing up. "I'll be back."

()

Broad shoulders weaved through a crowd as Bruce made his way across a public atrium and towards another café area. Waiters skittered everywhere with trays, impeding his progress.

I could have sworn I saw someone familiar. But how to find anyone in this mob?

Beautiful, rich scented spice assaulted his senses. Sensual musk, like earth and rainforest.

_Not again! _Bruce halted in his tracks, feeling suddenly warm. He looked around alertly. Floral displays were everywhere including cactus gardens. Faux palm trees graced the walkways and exits.

He smiled to himself. _My imagination. Better catch back up with Buzz before…_

"You look most fetching in khaki, Bruce. My compliments."

"The hell?!" the big man spun, startled by a smooth voice at his ear.

The Stranger tipped a white fedora. He was dressed in a brilliant red cotton shirt and white cargo pants. Sunglasses covered the glowing eyes. Flawless bronzed skin made a perfect contrast against the white. He was all proportion and solid muscle.

Bruce couldn't stop staring.

The Stranger curved a smile. "Ah, but you're surprised to see me here."

"That's one way of putting it. This isn't Saturday, by the way."

"No, of course not. I was actually helping someone a few miles from here. It's most fortunate that out paths meet."

Wolf blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You didn't arrange this meeting?"

"No, although I must admit surprise. The world is wide, and-"

"Oh Simon! _There_ you are!" feminine voices squealed nearby. Bruce gawked as two scantily clad women approached, breasts bouncing in thong tops. They immediately grabbed the Stranger, each by an arm.

"Trying to run out on us?" the brunette with short hair giggled. Her enormous green eyes fixed on Bruce. "And who's your sexy friend?"

The other girl appeared to be Asian. "Don't be an idiot, Cissy. That's Bruce Wayne, the billionaire!"

"Oh my _gawd!"_ she shrieked, making Bruce cringe. "It's great meeting you, Mister Wayne!" the first girl grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Yes, well-"

"Oh, don't mind her, she doesn't get out much. I'm Lynn, Mr. Wayne." She flirted with almond shaped eyes surrounded by long lashes. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

The Stranger was amused. "I'm certain has other plans, at least for the next day or so."

"As a matter of fact I do." Bruce wondered at the Strangers companions. "I have a friend I left back at the other café who's waiting for me."

"Bummer." Cissy ran a hand over the Stranger's chest. "Think you could hook up with us later?"

"Ah-"

"It would be _fun."_ Lynn glanced up at the Stranger, who kept smiling. "You like four ways? Or we could get this guy we know out in Lacrois County to join in. He's really sweet."

_Good Lord, is everything involving the Stranger so insane? _"Ladies, I'm afraid I'm indisposed. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh well. At least we tried." Lynn pulled the Stranger into a kiss. "Where's the money, Boo?"

He pulled a roll of hundreds from his pocket. "Find us someplace nice to stay tonight. And don't forget we hit the casinos at ten!"

"YESSSS." The women grabbed the money and scooted off, blowing kisses.

Bruce had no words, watching them go.

"Lovely girls." The Stranger commented as his companions disappeared into the crowd. "Of course, they keep trying to steal my money and run off, but I find them anyway. In turn they express gratitude and I chase them again. They seem to enjoy it."

"….."

"Don't look at me like that. I _do_ have my fun, you know."

"You're a pervert of the worst order. What would the Leagues think if they knew?"

"I don't concern myself with outside opinions, much less mortal. Unless _love_ is involved." Suddenly serious, the Stranger lifted his sunglasses away.

Bruce felt the pull of those eyes. "I have to go."

The Stranger nodded, breaking the intensity of his stare. "Saturday, Bruce. And if you aren't in Gotham, I will find you."

Flustered, Bruce turned on his heel and stalked off.

()


	5. The Date

CHAPTER FIVE: THE DATE

Bruce was decidedly edgy as Saturday approached. He and Dick talked again about the ramifications of the Stranger's intrusion into their lives.

Dick glanced up at the wall clock. "A little after ten. So in what, twelve hours you'll get laid by the Stranger?"

Bruce paced his bedroom, broad shoulders bunched in tension. "Is that supposed to be funny? Maybe I can appeal to his better nature."

"If he has one." Dick murmured, sitting on the ottoman. "I don't know of any way to stop him."

"I'm out of ideas."

"Bruce, be honest with me. I don't care if you think it sounds bad. Do you _want_ him?"

The big man flushed down to his chest. "Why…why do you ask that?"

"Just tell me. There has to be some attraction for this enchantment to work."

Bruce nodded, glancing away. "Yes, I do. I can't stop thinking about him. But I don't know if it's from me or the enchantment."

Dick glared up suddenly. "Are you _listening?_ There has to be some feeling for the enchantment to take! He wants you, you want him."

"But there's a difference, Dick. He's in love, I'm not."

"Not _yet."_ Bright blue eyes narrowed. "But based on the scope of this spell, there's a high probability that you _will _be." The handsome face dropped. "Where does that leave me?"

"My feelings for you haven't changed!" Bruce moved to his side and embraced.

"Maybe I should confront him myself." Dick breathed.

Bruce stroked his hair. "Could it work? I have no idea how he'd react."

"If he thinks to walk in here and sweep you up uncontested, he's got another thing coming."

Bruce kissed him hard. "No wonder you drive me crazy."

()

Saturday evening had finally arrived.

Alfred laid out his best black "power" suit. Bruce doubted it would give him the intimidation factor he normally exploited in corporate circles. But _any _psychological boost was a good thing going into the unknown. A silver silk shirt, chrome cufflinks, red kerchief and tie completed the ensemble, making it flashier than usual. Bruce dressed hurriedly, his hands somewhat unsteady.

I'm acting like this is the prom. Calm down, Wayne!

As he stared into the full length mirror, Dick stormed the bedroom in a huff.

"I can't _believe_ it!"

Bruce turned around. "Dick, what's going on?"

Dick was still fuming. He'd spent the day lounging around the Manor after their long night together.

"Remember when I told you I'd contact Zatanna again about the Stranger?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"Somehow he knew what was going on and _intercepted _the call! Zatanna couldn't get off the line fast enough."

Bruce was flabbergasted. "Does this ever end? I never know what to expect!"

Dick adjusted his robe and sat on the end of Bruce's huge bed. "The Stranger said he was aware of my relationship concerns, but is open minded. You'll be pleased to know he has no problem with _our _relationship and hope it continues."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, it gets better. In the event I change _my_ mind about having a separate relationship with _you_, he wants me to know he's happy to include me. Suitable arrangements could be made to the mutual pleasure of everyone. Are all immortals such asshats?!"

Bruce dropped his hands to his sides. "This day can't end soon enough."

"_Night._ And do you have to look so damn good? Mess up your hair or something."

"If I thought that would make a difference-"

"Don't wear any fragrances either. I'm sure the Stranger will be _stinking_ enough for the two of you."

Bruce erupted in a hearty laugh. "Good one." He sobered. "Dick, this is bizarre."

"Yeah, I know. Put your shoes on, will you? They're over by the glass table."

"Right." Bruce picked up the Italian leather crocs. "If there were any other way-"

Dick moved into his arms, pulling the big man into a kiss. "Just remember the original deal. Accept no substitutes."

"Never."

()

Bruce sat at a reserved table at the Sweet Peppers restaurant. He was a bit surprised that the Stranger wanted to meet him there instead of riding together. To his amazement, the traffic in Carlisle was relatively light for a Saturday evening. Alfred actually cut their travel time to forty minutes.

Looking about he noticed the ambience of the place. It was reportedly a five star establishment, although Bruce wasn't especially familiar. The tables were polished verdis marble, a deep green tone. Dark brown travertine tile and columns decorated with vines gave an aura of class. A band on the raised platform played jazz, both classic and contemporary. Simulated candlelight gave the place a cozy, restful atmosphere. Well heeled patrons ordered expensive wine like water while waiters in white tails scuttled everywhere. It was one of the few places Bruce recalled seeing gold tableware.

He was about to order a drink when someone approached. Bruce recognized the type.

_Great. This is all I need._

"Mister Wayne, I presume?" A balding, stocky man wearing thick glasses held out a hand in greeting. He appeared to be in his late fifties. An ill fitting seersucker suit pulled tightly across a sizeable gut.

Bruce gave a lukewarm handshake. "And you are?"

"Frank Dodson, _Gotham Flip!_ So what brings you to this establishment? "

"Mr. Dodson, I'm enjoying my weekend. Is there something you want?"

"Hey, I understand. Listen, I was wondering if you'd give me a scoop. Inquiring minds want to know!"

Wolf blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

"Meeting someone…_special?"_ Dodson raised his voice deliberately. "Or are you pretending not to know most of the clientele here?"

"Do you have a point?"

"Heh." Dodson pulled out a tablet. "Come on, throw our readers a bone. Gotham's most eligible bachelor hanging out at an "Open" restaurant? Would you like to make a declaration for the public at this time?"

Bruce glared at the man. "I have no idea where you're going with this, and I don't care. Leave now."

"Don't be like that, Mr. Wayne. This is the twenty first century, we're all open minded-"

"I'm _not._ Now will you leave me alone before I call management?"

Dodson stood back a bit, smug. He tapped on his tablet screen. "Gotham's most famous Billionaire spied at-"

There was a distraction near the entrance. Voices buzzed in chatter and conversation near the doorway. Heads at various tables turned in curiosity.

_What's going on?_ Momentarily distracted from the reporter, Bruce turned his shoulders to look.

Dodson was likewise staring. "Who the hell is _he?"_

It was the Stranger. Tall and imposing, he stood a few feet away chatting with the maitre'd. More than a few eyes appraised the man openly.

Bruce spared a quick glance around. It occurred to him for the first time that _most_ of the patrons were men.

_How could I overlook something so obvious? My concentration is all fouled up, and-_

Dodson interrupted his thoughts. "Well, well, well…wonder who the new entry is here to hook up with?"

_Idiot._ Bruce thought. But his eyes didn't move from the entrance. The Stranger was decked in a pale gray pinstripe suit with tailored lapels. The ensemble included a black tie, red shirt (again with the red!) platinum cufflinks and clasp. A white, black banded fedora complemented a matching white cape tossed casually over a broad shoulder. His thick white hair blended into shadow beneath the brim, smooth and shining waves. Crisp black oxfords finished the look.

Dodson gawked, saying what Bruce was thinking. "Holy crud. The _Godfather_ just waltzed into the joint!"

Appreciative murmurs were everywhere. Some small part of Bruce felt a bizarre combination of jealousy and possessiveness.

_I am flattered, my Dark Knight._

Bruce blinked, shocked at the mental intrusion. It was the first time the Stranger had done this._ So, he's accelerating his game._

Dodson was oblivious to the moment, still rattling on. "Is he a V.I.P or something? Bet that suit cost a coupla thousand, easy. No wait, now who's coming out to meet him?"

"Do you _mind?"_ Bruce barely noticed him. The master chef had come out on the floor and engaged the Stranger in a spirited conversation. Curiosity made Bruce crane his neck a bit.

_What's going on over there?_

The Stranger appeared to be laughing. The headwaiter pointed in Bruce's direction and nodded.

"The hell? He's headed this way!" Dodson's eyes popped. He quickly looked back to Bruce in suspicion. "Oh hey, I _get_ it." He tapped on his tablet again.

"Misrepresent me with lies and I'll sue your ass off." Bruce warned. He signaled in greeting as the Stranger approached.

A brilliant smile flashed. "Bruce, I apologize for being a bit late."

"No problem. I was just about to order a drink-"

"Ay, O!" Dodson hollered, looking the Stranger over. "Tell me, friend. How do you know Mr. Wayne? I'm-"

The Stranger slipped off his cape and hung it over the booth with a flourish. "Frank Dodson of the _Gotham Flip!_ Yes, I know." The immortal appeared bored with the man.

"Your friend's kinda snotty." Dodson elbowed Bruce.

The Stranger ignored him. "Allow me to order a nice wine, Bruce. They have a selection here that-"

"You ain't brushin' _me_ off, sport!" Dodson bellowed again. "I made my bones coverin' stuck ups like you."

Bruce had had enough. "Would you be so kind?" this to the Stranger.

A mischevious smile. "Not a problem."

Dodson leaned over the table. "So tell me, _boys_. Where's the party at? Godfather and Capo? I hear rumors about rich people and role play-"

Dodson suddenly slipped, falling backwards from the table and landing on his rump. A loud ripping sound was heard.

"What the f-" Dodson cursed, rubbing his backside and staggering up. Customers started pointing and laughing nearby.

"What's so damn funny? What're you looking at!"

The Maitre'd approached. "Sir, are you injured? Do you require assistance?"

Dodson wobbled as he straightened himself. Snickers erupted again from nearby patrons.

"I'm fine, Jeeves. Just talkin' to my friends here, but-" he patted himself.

The headwaiter stared at him from behind. "I believe you are indisposed. Perhaps a cab is required?"

Bruce covered his mouth to keep from laughing. The Stranger sat serenely, his distant thoughts on his prize.

Another ripping noise, louder than the last.

_That _did it. Bruce erupted in laughter, holding his left side. The red faced Dodson snatched his tablet from the table.

"Okay, hotshot. I'm going. But you haven't seen the last of me!" he stalked off. A giant hole in the seat of his suit exposed cheap and dingy underwear.

The Maitre'd rolled his eyes. "I suppose _someone_ will have to pick up the rag he left behind."

()

Bruce was still smiling after they'd placed their order. "It's amazing how a little a tight suit has to give." he snarked.

The Stranger likewise was smug. "Have some more of the wine, Bruce." He picked up a goblet and poured.

Bruce took it from him and sipped. "Mhm. This is quite good. I don't usually go for red, but it has a unique woody flavor."

"A hint of blossom also." Stranger drank from his own glass. They were silent momentarily.

"That was a master stroke, of course."

"Are you implying that I?"

"Don't give me that innocent look, Stranger. If you hadn't made him fall I likely would have blown my cover by belting him."

Stranger stared at his wine, smiling. "Well for both our sakes I'm glad you didn't. A night in jail would hardly be proper."

Bruce was amused, swishing his goblet absently. "Proper?"

The smooth voice lowered in timbre as the Stranger lifted his eyes a bit. "Dodson was comedy. But _we_ will be more this night. Much, much more."

"Stranger-"

"I choose you, Bruce Wayne. Wild delight and fire-"

Bruce made a gesture with his free hand. "Keep your voice _down."_

The Stranger shook his head slowly. "For no ears but yours."

"Try to _control _yourself. I've found through my training that calming your center helps."

The immortal considered his words. "I am _not _calm by nature, Bruce. Eternity is longer than you know."

"I don't doubt that. But we're still getting to know each other better." Bruce gulped his wine suddenly, head tilted back.

Stranger observed the strong throat flex. _I will kiss your fears away. _"The Edlas wine is quite strong, Bruce."

The big man coughed abruptly. "You're right. Incredible!"

"Walnut barrel fermented. It makes a great deal of difference."

Bruce sipped some water. "I'll never call wine a 'softer' drink again."

Stranger chuckled, as if to himself. "It does have that reputation. Unless you're a pirate or nobleman."

"Forty proof wine? My chest feels like I swallowed a flamethrower."

"You were in a hurry. Sometimes it's best to slow down."

"True."

They regarded each other in silence. Bruce forced himself to be still. _Why am I nervous? There's no reason to be, we're just friends having dinner._

_Yes and no, Bruce._

Blue eyes sparked in annoyance. "I don't appreciate the mental messages, Stranger. Ask first."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have things to say that would prove awkward aloud. Unless you'd prefer-"

"NO. Mental speech is fine. Just don't overdo it." Bruce glanced over at the band playing. "Nice music, gives real atmosphere."

Stranger agreed. "It does. Music tends to make one relax and get attuned."

"Jazz, too." Bruce felt slightly muzzy from the wine. His broad frame eased back into the cushioned booth. "The waiter is taking forever. Does he think we'll wait all night to order?"

"I took the liberty. Hopefully you'll like my selections."

"So surprise me?"

"I _intend_ to." The Stranger said intensely, leaning forward a bit. _When we are done here, I have a gift to present. Then we will burn the night away._

"Good God." Bruce hissed at the voice in his head. "Do you ever turn it off? Whatever happened to _anticipation?"_

"Look at me, Bruce. Have I ever appeared reckless?"

Bruce found himself swimming in those blazing orbs. He forced his own gaze away quickly.

"I've had training at Thogal. I know what you're trying to do!"

A smooth hand slipped under the table, touching Bruce on the thigh. "Assume nothing except mutual feelings, Bruce. Feelings that grow by the moment, despite your denials. I can _sense_ it."

Bruce fell silent. A stab of heat struck his skin where touched. Heat that spread rapidly to other areas of his body.

The Stranger kept steady eyes on him. _You find me attractive?_

Bruce was nearly sweating, his body tight. "Are you _kidding?_ I never said you weren't-" he caught himself quickly.

Another bright smile. "The appetizers should be here shortly." Stranger glanced up. "As they say, speak of the devil."

"Unbelievable." Bruce saw the waiter come their way. "I was beginning to think we'd have to head to the kitchen and cook our own meal."

"Ah, gentlemen." The waiter smiled. "Apologies for the delay, there was a slight equipment problem. Please accept these appetizers with our compliments, free of charge."

Stranger nodded as the plates clinked over linen. "Thank you. It seems as though you've brought several."

A white gloved hand pointed. "Here we have raw oysters on the ice, with lemon and butter. Gently seasoned with sage, of course. Over here are battered green beans toasted in garlic. The tomato bread rouusea is our best specialty item. Please enjoy, gentlemen. Your main entrée should be arriving shortly." With a curt nod, the slim man made his exit.

Bruce immediately picked up the tomato bread and crunched it. "He's right. This is delicious."

Stranger eyed the plates. "Hmm. Perhaps the oysters would be a good starting point. I _am_ partial to seafood."

"As in bread and fishes?" Bruce teased.

The Stranger flashed him an odd look. "As you say-"

"Sorry, it was just a joke. Did I offend you?"

"No, I appreciate irony. In _all_ it's forms." The Stranger squeezed lemon on an oyster. "These are plump, and quite fresh." He downed it, licking the shell with great relish.

Bruce found himself watching that tongue. "It must be good."

"_Definitely."_ Stranger scooped up another, repeating his licking motion. Bruce could have sworn that tongue moved like a snake.

"Try one." Stranger offered, lifting a third oyster.

"I usually eat them cooked, but-"

"They're quite tasty like this. Slick. And _wet."_

Bruce picked up one slowly. "You're not very subtle, Stranger. What about your reputation?"

"That depends on _which _reputation you speak of. The _Betrayer_, or _Doom?_ Despite the fact I help many, not many trust me or welcome my appearance."

"No offense again, but you give off a certain…vibe, if you will."

"I admit to having a dual nature, Bruce."

"I was referring to your reputation as a Guide. In that mode, you seem almost scholarly?"

"Pristine and proper? No. We all have roles to play, and I do what I must." He lifted his wine glass to sip. "But enough of that. Let's try some of the other appetizers."

Bruce nodded, reaching for the beans. Both men were oblivious to a certain harassed reporter snapping pictures with his tablet.

()

They talked politics, life and religion. Bruce gained a deeper insight into universal problems at large. Stranger in turn, found the scope of daily mortal life fascinating.

"This food is absolutely delicious, Stranger. You picked well. The squab was especially tender."

Stranger nodded in satisfaction. "I aim to please, Bruce. Having dined here before, I was aware of the quality. But it's getting late."

"Still eating my custard broule. Why so impatient?"

"You know why, Bruce." Stranger whispered, leaning forward. Raw hunger lit his eyes.

"I haven't agreed-"

"You are gorgeous, Bruce Wayne. I _want _you."

"You aren't going to stop, are you?"

"No."

"Then I should-" Bruce halted. Overwhelming scent crushed his senses. Musk and spice, fruit and earth. Intoxicating. _Hot._

"I-" his face felt flush, skin moist under the pricey suit. He couldn't control his reaction, despite training and discipline. The room was spinning. He vaguely heard the Stranger order the check. Everything was a blur. The bizarre feeling of unreality returned.

His suit was becoming scratchy, uncomfortable. Bruce wanted to get _naked,_ and soon.

_Motion. Fresh air, noise of traffic. Something hard and rough pressed against his back. Silk against his leg. A shaded face, handsome and dark. Solid warmth in his arms. And those eyes…no longer white suns, but points of brilliant emerald green. They reminded Bruce of a trip overseas long ago…the Aegean Sea…_

"I am not a Stranger…all the time, Bruce."

Soft lips intruded his space, touching a cheek. A wet stroke of that tongue, whip strokes that tasted before devouring. Bruce was consumed by a hunger, a blazing desire to the core of his soul he'd never experienced before. Taste of honey, sweet honey and spice. He wanted it, all of it. Powerful arms returned the embrace, feeling strength and heat. Groping through a haze of lust, Bruce laced his fingers through wavy white hair, feeling the silken strands move to his touch. Stranger's fedora fluttered quietly to the ground.

_We go elsewhere, love. It's no longer private or discreet here._

_Bruce was still in a haze. Where are we? I don't care._

_You will if we don't leave._

()


	6. Kisses and Controversy

CHAPTER SIX : KISSES AND CONTROVERSY

Before Bruce could reply, he found himself inside Wayne Manor below the arched stairway near the atrium. Shaking his head to clear it, the handsome vigilante looked at his companion.

"You…you've done something to me, Stranger. I don't know what but God help me, I don't care anymore."

The Stranger beamed. "It is love. As you were told, this connection works because the feeling is mutual. You haven't admitted it yet, but I understand why."

"Dick-"

"We will discuss that later, Bruce. Now-"

"Wait! What about the car?"

Stranger gripped his hand. "I contacted Alfred for the pickup. Now come! Enough talking."

Bruce stared at their joined hands as he was dragged upstairs. "Not so…prim and proper as you pretend."

"I don't pretend and I never was." The Stranger tugged at him impatiently.

Bruce spared a smug smile. "Haven't gotten any lately, huh?"

Before Stranger could answer _that,_ a voice was heard nearby.

"Bruce! What's going on?"

Bruce snatched his hand clear. "Jason. I'm surprised you aren't on patrol."

Red Hood eyed the two men suspiciously. "Phantom Stranger? What the hell brings you to Gotham?"

"I'm merely visiting."

"What, the universe isn't gonna split in half?"

"No. Why does everyone assume I always arrive as doom?"

"Because that's your M.O." Jason paused, noting Bruce's disheveled appearance. "And what's _your_ problem, Bruce? Somebody drop you down a trash compactor?"

"Do you have a reason for being here right now, Jason?" Bruce snapped.

A casual shrug. "Yeah. I was gonna let you know that the Penguin is establishing that network we were talking about this week. Those small busts you made were just a diversion, or so my sources say."

Bruce thought that over. "Seems plausible. The Penguin-"

Stranger coughed loudly, edging close to Bruce again.

"Yeah well, I don't want to interrupt anything." Jason slipped on his red mask.

"What are you talking about-"

The Hood smiled nastily. "Bruce, Bruce. Who do you think you're _talking_ to? You're sweating and your hair's a mess. You almost never sweat. Besides, you've got _that_ look that I know better than anyone." A nod to the Stranger. "My, my. What a stable you're accumulating these days. First Clark, then the Stranger. Oughta go over real well with-"

"I can still close your mouth." Bruce moved at him.

Jason shrugged insolently. "Ah, but you never liked that. Anyway, you can try."

The Stranger held out a hand. "Enough."

"He's right." Jason pointed at the immortal. "Besides, I think the only universe getting cracked in half is yours, Bruce."

The big man leaped, a move of aerial beauty. Jason deftly flipped away and landed on his feet.

"Have fun, you two." He popped a cable line and swung to a window. "Such a slut. I'm so ashamed." Jason shook a finger at Bruce before leaping outside.

Bruce clenched his fists. "Reconciliation or not, he's trying my patience."

"As you are mine." The Stranger responded, grabbing him again._" Come!"_

With Jason no longer distracting his reactions, Bruce felt the burn once more. Burn, and a rock hard bulge against his side. Almost too turned on to think, he gripped the black cloak.

"Upstairs." He growled.

Just as Stranger leaned in for a kiss, the alarms sounded.

"What_ now?!_" the immortal was clearly annoyed.

Bruce likewise stared up. "Signal. Something from Gordon's office."

"Bruce-"

"I've got to go." Sprinting with moves an Olympic athlete would envy, Bruce bounded down the stairs and disappeared through a side panel.

The Stranger fumed from the next flight, anger darkening his features. _You cannot run from my touch, Bruce. I will never let you go._

The tall figure vanished in a flash of smoke.

()

After returning home hours later, Bruce was surprised the Stranger was nowhere to be seen. Taking an extended cold shower finally calmed his body to manageable levels as he retreated from the cave. A slightly confused Alfred wondered at the dinner appointment that ended with Bruce leaving on a 2 a.m. call with the police chief.

"Strange, to say the least." Alfred clinked clean dishes in the cabinets.

Bruce watched him from the kitchen island. "A wild night, to be certain. Seems as though Penguin is tired of playing second tier in this town-"

"I was referring to your date."

"It wasn't a date-"

"Young master, I'm not a fool. I've been around." Alfred lifted an eyebrow as he worked. "So. It seems you've garnered the attention of another high powered being."

Bruce almost appeared sheepish. "Not intentionally. It just-"

"Happened? You are still as out of control as ever."

"He pursued _me,_ not the other way around! "

Alfred stacked some plates. "And once you were aware of his interest, you did nothing to discourage it?"

"I tried everything. But the Stranger is Spectre level, maybe more. How on earth could I stop him?"

"My understanding is that he's a force for good. Why not appeal to his sense of morals?"

Bruce stared at his hands. "It's his belief that we have a harmony of souls, true love. Supposedly it's why we have such a connection."

Alfred stopped what he was doing. "And what do you think?"

"At first I thought he was horn dog, trying to manipulate me for sex. But I've seen glimpses, Alfred. Like something inside me touched him. When he's around my senses distort and reality shifts."

Alfred sighed. "So this makes you feel…how?"

"Perfect. Like I'm in paradise." Bruce shook his head. "I know it sounds corny, like something out of a romance novel. But I have no experience to compare this with. In all fairness, I was warned it would be this way."

"Who warned you?"

"Zee and the Stranger. I thought my training would give me some resistance. It didn't."

Alfred thought a moment, pacing the kitchen. "Is he an angel?"

Bruce exhaled. "I don't know. I've suspected it, but his history has never been confirmed by any one source. Even in mystic circles no one seems to have his true origin right."

"Whatever he is, being involved with a celestial being is of a different order entirely, Bruce."

"You think I don't know that?" Bruce scrubbed his hair absently. "A month ago he was just another leaguer, a powerful enigma we could count on in crisis. Now, he's the center of my universe. I can't sleep, eat, or do anything without him creeping into my thoughts somewhere. To make things worse, he's done something to me."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred was instantly concerned.

"It's embarrassing." Bruce hung his head a bit.

A reassuring hand squeezed the broad shoulders. "There is nothing you can't tell me. What's he done?"

"I…it's his body chemistry. Or something."

Alfred sat across from him, eyes steady. "Go on."

"First, there's his…smell. I mean, his body musk. It isn't human, testosterone based at all."

"Not surprising. Continue."

"Instead of salt and alkaline, he's…like ambrosia and spice. Earth and cedar."

The older man stared, eyes widening. "Bruce-"

"Let me finish while I still have the nerve. His kisses taste like honey, Alfred. _Literally._ The more I'm in close contact the worse my desire gets. I suspected he was dosing me with his own personal "love potion."

Alfred considered his next question. "Have you had time to run analysis?"

"Only a quick blood test in the cave. That's why I was down there so long after taking a shower. It showed normal."

Alfred steepled his hands at the table. "And how do you feel at this moment? Are you in control of your own reactions?"

A nod. "Right now, I'm fine. I seem to have some measure of control when he isn't around but the burn is still there, like background noise in my body."

"The burn?"

"It's like" Bruce gestured helplessly, "Having prickling, stinging sensation under my skin. An itch I can't scratch. I'm agitated constantly and there's no real relief Then it's like fire in my chest and extremities. _All_ of them, if you get my drift."

"I do indeed. The more I hear the more I'm convinced he's an angel. And probably one of high rank."

"Why do you assume this?"

"I was always fascinated with Genesis as a child. My grandfather would show me passages explaining divine creatures, their creation and rank. Many had specific spheres or job duties. Others were leaders and generals. Fewer still had special abilities and were considered the right hand of the Creator."

"I haven't exactly seen a flaming sword."

"If he plans to share love with you, ask him for the truth. You have every right to know."

Bruce shifted uneasily. "Easier said than done. You think others haven't wondered at his origin over the years?"

"Where does this leave Dick?"

"I don't know." Bruce sounded defeated. "We've talked. He's even talked to the Stranger himself."

"What!"

Wait until you hear the best part. He was offered a three-way. To the 'mutual pleasure of everyone' as Stranger put it."

Alfred put a hand to his head. "What a bizarre situation."

"Tell me about it!"

Alfred paused. "Then there's one last thing to know, Bruce. You've talked around it but it's time to be honest."

Bruce fidgeted uncharacteristically. "I know what you're going to ask-"

"Do you love the Stranger? The truth!"

The dark head lowered. "Yes. I think I do. He's beautiful, and perfect. And I can't think straight when he's around, Alfred. It makes no sense, but yes."

A deep sigh. "You must tell Dick-"

"He's here." Dick entered the kitchen, pain evident on his features. He was in his Nightwing gear.

Bruce turned in sorrow. "Dick, forgive me. I never planned this-"

The younger man stood off, arms crossed. "You have no idea what this does to me, do you?"

"I still love you."

"And the Stranger, it appears." Dick tossed his head back in anger. _"Damn!_ I knew, but I held out hope."

Bruce was helpless. "What do you want me to do?"

A cold glare in response. "Just stay away from me for now, Bruce. I need to think." And with that, Dick abruptly took his leave.

Bruce watched him go, rooted to the spot. "I've ruined it."

Alfred sighed again. "His reaction is perfectly normal. You can't blame him."

"No, this is on me." Bruce wearily headed out. "I'm going down to the cave, Alfred. Penguin is starting up again, and I need to hit the streets. Now more than ever."

"You must deal with your personal life, young master." Alfred warned.

Bruce nodded in agreement. "I will. But not now."

()

Batman spent the next few hours chasing rumors about Penguins' new activities. Every stakeout proved fruitless. "Tips" from informants ran him in circles, or were out of date. In exasperation he stayed on commlink with Tim, but Red Robin had no hot leads either. Frustrated beyond belief, Bruce decided to call it a night.

He swore silently as he drove the Batmobile._ This is ridiculous. Nearly two weeks of this nonsense. It's as if there's a conspiracy to keep me from doing my job. How can so many leads be false? I may as well take a vacation at this rate._

Speeding through the lower tunnels, he hit the platform control that lifted the vehicle to the cave. Stepping out in a huff, he strode to his computer station crisply, cape billowing. A startled Alfred looked his way.

The butler glanced at his watch. "It's only 11:45? What in the world happened?"

"It's what _didn't_ happen, Alfred." Bruce pulled back his cowl. "This is ridiculous. I've never had so many bad leads."

The older man approached with a tray. "Could it be that your informers are deliberately being given misleading information?"

"I've considered that." Bruce took the tray and dropped at the Cray Station. "Still, it's odd. Correction, downright _weird."_

"A conspiracy of confusion." The Brit pondered. "Hmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"When did this…aberration first start?"

Bruce calculated in his head, keen blue eyes narrowing. "The last ten days, I'd estimate. It all started with a sudden absence of major crime."

"What else occurred in this stretch?"

"That's when-" Bruce glanced at his friend sharply. "You don't think?"

Alfred pondered. "Not conclusive, but an interesting coincidence. The Stranger enters your life on a personal level, and suddenly you have more free time."

"To pursue a relationship." Bruce was angry. "Damnit, I've been played!"

"Possibly, but we have no hard proof."

"It's well within his abilities to pull such a stunt. And I _walked right into it_. No wonder Dick is pissed with me!"

"First things first." Alfred headed to the elevator. "Be honest with the Stranger. Give Dick his space, then see if you can make peace later."

()

The next day proved eventful. Bruce was awakened by an insistent buzzer on his private intercom. Rolling over to listen, he tapped the display.

"Alfred? What's going on?"

[You have a visitor. Zatanna has urgent news and based on what I've seen, I agree with her.]

Bruce was fully awake now, sitting up in bed. "Alfred what the hell's going on?"

[Hell is precisely it, sir. Please get dressed and come down to the kitchen immediately.]

Bruce slapped on a robe and bounded downstairs, not taking the time to reply.

()

He burst into the kitchen. Zatanna was in street clothes, talking with Alfred and drinking coffee.

"Wow." The magician flirted. "Now _there's_ a sight I never got tired of seeing. Sub naked Bruce in a robe, barefoot and ready!"

"Not now, Zee." Bruce was all business, noting Alfred's expression. "Is something big going down in Gotham?"

She pointed at a paper on the table. "I warned you."

Bruce snatched up the paper, gawking in shock. He was the lead story of the_ Gotham Flip!_

**BILLIONARE WAYNE AND MYSTERY MAN IN LIPLOCK! IS THIS GOTHAM'S NEW POWER COUPLE?**

Bruce was red faced. Several shots showed him in an alley kissing the Phantom Stranger passionately against a wall. One angle had the Stranger holding up his fedora to block.

"There's more." Alfred broke his train of thought. "I received a call from Wayne Enterprises this morning at 5am, when this edition came out. The Board has called an emergency meeting regarding your status-"

"It's MY damn company!" Bruce flared, slamming the paper down. "And they aren't going to run me out."

"Difficult to say what this entails, but it may involve a shifting of vote power."

Bruce seethed. "That clown. I warned him I'd sue."

Zatanna touched Bruce on the arm. "Calm down before you blow a vein, Bruce. You know the board is conservative. They're going to want answers. What do you plan to say?"

Bruce paused in his anger, uncertain. "In an ideal world I'd go with the truth. But-"

"But?"

"Zee, I can't. We've got to come up with some sort of plausible PR spin or I may be finished at my own company!"

She eyed him evenly. "It's true, isn't it?"

He didn't answer her directly. "Can you image the fallout when the League finds out? I'll never hear the end of this!"

Zatanna put a hand to her head. "I've already got a headache thinking about Green Arrow's reaction. Not to mention-"

"Wait." Alfred interjected. "Let's brainstorm here. Now, did anyone see you with the Stranger?"

Bruce sat at the table, glum. "Only everyone at the Sweet Peppers restaurant."

"The what? Oh my God, Bruce. You're _really_ making this difficult." Zatanna covered her eyes.

"_He_ picked the restaurant, not me!"

A confused Alfred broke in. "Excuse me, I don't get the reference?"

Zatanna explained. "The Sweet Peppers is an "Open" restaurant. People of all sexual orientations go there, but the patrons are primarily male."

"Oh."

Bruce was bitter. "I have to salute the Stranger. This frame was perfectly built and crafted by a master."

"We don't have time for that, Bruce. Let's think of a solution instead." Zatanna sipped her coffee.

()


	7. Devils and the Big Blue

CHAPTER SEVEN : DEVILS AND THE BIG BLUE

**In hell, the Sons of Trigon roared with laughter.**

"**Well, looks like our favorite traitor is at it again."**

"**I'm glad you think it's funny, Belial." Russkof snorted. "I personally think it's ridiculous. ****Again**** with a mortal?"**

"**Apparently so." Suge observed. "I fail to understand his fixation with those creatures. It's what got him into trouble to begin with!"**

"**Obsession, you mean. I don't think he cares about forgiveness anymore, just a good time." Russkof stated.**

"**He certainly planted his ****own ****garden on earth." Belial commented.**

"**Think he'll get his plaything before the week is out?" Suge wondered.**

"**I'll lay odds. Bet Hades Hold Em." Ruskoff nodded. "By the way, I hear Stranger's got a fabulous body. Rosacarnis told me he visited her a few times."**

"**You could've asked Tala for that info, brother." Suge interrupted. "Not to mention-"**

"**SHH." Belial whispered, polishing their crystal ball. ****"Quiet****. I can't wait to see them fuck! Now keep watching."**

**Cackling insanely, the demon brothers stared into the ball.**

()

The "brainstorm" consisted of stating the pictures were the result of a publicity stunt with a body double. Bruce wasn't buying it.

"I _still_ say it's hair brained. People saw me there!"

"We could say it was known you'd be there and some group staged a publicity stunt for controversy."

"What group?"

"We won't say." Alfred chimed in. "A crazy story, but in Gotham crazy works."

"Really? And how to explain why I'm at an "Open" restaurant in the first place? Not that it's anyone's business, but that's bound to be the first question."

"Just say you were there on business with a special interest group." Zatanna brightened. "That should answer all suspicion."

"It's moronic, Zee."

"You'd better do something to stem the tide, Bruce. The Gotham Flip website had two hundred thousand hits since the story broke. Reports say the site had crashed by the time I got here earlier. You're _hot,_ my dear."

"Good Lord." Alfred couldn't believe.

Bruce was silent a moment. "I still think it's insane."

Zatanna made a gesture. "Than go to your board meeting and tell them the truth._ Then_ come back and say what's insane."

"All right, but I can't see this working." Bruce left to go get dressed.

()

The meeting was rocky. The Board of Directors grudgingly accepted his explanation of events. Bruce barely avoided getting voted out, 7 to 5. He had no intention of dealing with the League right away, although several had called offering support with various levels of disbelief. He planned to meet with his legal team about the advisability of a lawsuit.

Tim checked in on him that evening, recommending he stay in. Bruce agreed heartily. Mentally worn out from the public circus, Bruce collapsed over the love seat in the study. He stared out the window at the evening sky, collecting his thoughts. Thoughts that drifted once again to a certain immortal.

The Stranger hasn't shown for two days now. _Is he angry at me? Perhaps he's changed his mind._

Bruce sighed, closing his eyes. His body hadn't stopped aching in over a week. _I need you, Stranger. I can't take this anymore._

A gentle breeze stirred the room. But the scent was vague, mortal. Sun rays and Ozone…

Crystal blue eyes snapped open. "Clark?!"

Superman nodded, moving his way. "I wanted to see if you were alright. Alfred let me in."

"Uh." Bruce sat up, stretching. "Was starting to drift off."

Clark touched his shoulder. "Why is your heart rate accelerated, Bruce?"

"Kryptonian senses are the bane of my existence." Bruce smiled vaguely, then glanced away.

"I want the truth." With a flourish, Superman sat at his side. "Now talk. You're flushed, excited. Pulse is erratic, too."

"I'm fine, really. It's been a crazy few days-"

"You're not in any immediate danger, but I want to know what's causing your body to act this way."

"I may not be in danger, but it's wearing me out." Bruce leaned back wearily.

"Easy." A blue clad arm cradled the big man.

Bruce rested quietly. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me. Dick isn't."

"I'm not Dick. We aren't together now but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"You remind me of the tides, Clark. Steady and immutable."

That got him a smile. "Now that you've complimented me, tell me what's going on."

"I wish I could tell you everything-"

"Bruce, I know it's true. No matter what you say in denial."

A gasp in surprise. "You…know?"

"Kryptonian senses, remember? And I do check up on you at times."

"Why not?" Bruce covered his eyes, resigned. "Everyone else knows."

"I'm not just talking about the pictures. I mean whatever's going on with you and the Stranger."

"Sure you want to hear this?"

Clark teased a lock of Bruce's hair. "I do."

So Bruce told him.

()

Clark draped his cape around Bruce as they sat. "I had no idea all this was happening."

Bruce scrunched the familiar fabric against his body. "It's been one long roller coaster ride. And now the Stranger's been gone for two days."

"He does wander, you know that." Clark pressed his nose against dark hair.

"Clark, don't start. I'm in enough of a mess as it is."

"No, I'm just noticing a powerful scent on you. It's absolutely amazing."

Bruce straightened a bit. "Well I hope you didn't come here just to smell me."

A chuckle. "Hardly. But that scent reminds me of someone else we know. Do you remember Zauriel?"

Bruce was thinking also. "Aquaman's friend?"

"That's who I was thinking of." Clark nodded. "I remember when we first met, I thought he was wearing cologne. But his is a lighter and sweeter scent, more like blossoms in the spring."

Bruce burst out laughing. Clark stared in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe we're sitting here talking about how people smell!"

Clark started laughing then. "You're right, it's pretty bizarre."

"Everything surrounding this situation is bizarre. My life is in a state of chaos-"

Superman swept him into a kiss. Bruce pulled up immediately.

"Don't tell me you've lost it, too!"

"That's just a reminder that breaking up wasn't _my_ idea." Clark eased off. "But I want to know something. Have you and the Stranger slept together?"

"No, but not for lack of trying on his part." Bruce sighed. "Something always comes up. Crisis, interruption, you name it."

"Bruce, sometimes things resolve themselves. You can't force every circumstance."

"I'm learning that the hard way." He leaned into his ex. "You feel good, Clark. Always did. But I'm really tired."

"I'll stay here until you sleep."

"Go on home, Big Blue. I'll be fine." A yawn.

"I intend to wait."

"Suit yourself." Bruce had to smile at his friend's stubbornness. "This is ridiculous. Go away."

"Nope." Clark smiled back, holding him close. Bruce soaked in the warmth of his favorite Kryptonian.

"Hmm. You still make a great hot water bottle. Perfect for aches and pains."

"So you often told me. Maybe I should tuck you in."

Bruce gave him _that_ look.

"You can trust me." Clark said innocently.

"Not in a million years, especially once my eyes close."

Superman decided to change the subject. "Phantom Stranger sounds pretty determined to get you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or terrified, to tell the truth. So much about him is unknown, even by people that work with him."

"He seems to have a soft spot for Zatanna."

Bruce thought that over. "True. I wonder why? Anyway, he gives off a strange vibe…hard to describe. Am I making sense?"

"Absolutely." Clark shifted in the love seat. "Although I'd be lying if I said his interest makes me happy. The situation with Dick was enough of a mess."

"Tell me about it."

Clark traced a finger down the roman nose. "Ready for bed?"

Bruce stared at him sharply. "You don't mean-"

Before he could finish, a loud crack shook the room, followed by a bloom of black smoke. Three mysterious figures stood in the murky cloud.

()


	8. Monsters and Mayhem

CHAPTER EIGHT : MONSTERS AND MAYHEM

_"What the hell?!"_ Bruce pulled up. Superman was instantly on his feet in defense.

"Whoever you are, make no moves. I'll only say it once!"

"**You're in no position to give orders, mortal."**

Bruce struck a side panel and grabbed two glass vials, taking a defensive stance. "This is my house. Come out of that cloud now!"

The cloud rapidly dissipated. Out stepped a woman and two men. They appeared to be of humanoid type. Pale blue skin, ice white hair. All three were dressed in stylized body armor. One male was tall and somewhat long limbed, though muscular. The other was shorter and thick chested. The female was rather tall with voluptuous curves. A long braid twisted down her back in an elaborate pattern. The males sported pony tails and wild bangs. Bruce noted their eyes, a green reminding him of tropical reefs in the summer. And something else. All were stunningly attractive, even by human standards.

And then he saw their tails. Long and snakelike, the appendages were covered in chrome like armor plating.

_"Stay back."_ Clark took a step forward. He threw out an arm protectively. "Heartbeats, Bruce. Demons."

The Bat wasn't one to let others do his fighting, despite the fact he was _out_ of gear. "Figures. The question is, why are they here?"

The demons laughed, their voices having a husky undertone. Sharpened teeth showed brightly over purple tongues.

"Oh, I like this one already." The woman turned to the others. "He made a good choice, don't you think?"

The stocky one eyed Clark strangely. "Superman is still possessive, though. Is he still in the mix? If so, we'll have to correct that situation."

"Agreed, Godol. But perhaps we can have fun in the meantime. What's that human expression? When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"His flesh is quite firm, eh?"

"Nice. I've never had a Kryptonian before."

Superman was angry. "Give me a break. What_ is_ all this?!"

"See these vials?" Bruce warned. "If you idiots don't stop babbling and explain yourselves, I'll toss them."

The trio looked at each other briefly before the female spoke. "I am Serona. To my left is Anduu, the right, Godol."

Bruce lowered the vials slightly. "What have you come for? I don't know you."

Serona smiled with teeth deliberately. "Our purposes are our own. However, you could say we're here to see the scenery."

Clark stared at Bruce. "Riddles? Who has time for this?"

Anduu raised his hand, floating a book across the room. "Educated, it appears. Family heirlooms."

"Hold it." Bruce shouted. "That isn't yours. Put it back!"

The handsome demon opened the book and glanced through. "In my good time. _Horatio Hornblower?_ Yes, you appear the type."

"Whoever…_whatever_ you are, I want you gone." Bruce insisted.

"Forceful, aren't you?" Godol glided about the study, observing the furniture. "No wonder he finds you attractive. Of course, even alphas have weaknesses. And he fears no challenge, no one."

Serona approached Clark. "We aren't here to harm you. Not this time, anyway."

"You don't belong here. In this house, on this _plane."_

"Time and space mean nothing to us, Superman. Your friend Bruce Wayne is a concern of ours."

"How so?" Bruce wanted to know. "You crash my mansion, talk in circles and explain nothing. Now for the last time, what do you want?"

Anduu smiled casually. "We want to make certain he's not making a mistake in choosing you."

Bruce gasped at the implication. "What are you talking about? And how do you know me?"

Piercing green eyes didn't waver. "Come, Bruce. You're an intelligent man. Use your famous detective skills."

"You may feel the effects of my skills in a minute. I'm tired, and don't have time for demonic dissertations."

"The mortal has a mouth on him, doesn't he?." Godel snarled, tail lashing. "Perhaps we should close it permanently."

"I'll close _yours."_ Clark warned. "And don't think you're proof to my powers, even if you have mystic ability."

"Fortunately for you we're in a good mood. Your threats are of no interest." Anduu leaned against a bookcase. "Most of his mortals have been betas. But it's been three centuries since he's done an alpha. He considers gammas fun but more dime a dozen."

Bruce looked to Clark in exasperation. "Am I asleep or something?"

"I think we both are, Bruce. But I have a feeling our 'guests' won't disappear when we wake up."

"Who is this 'he' the three of you keep referring to?" Bruce wanted to know.

"The Phantom Stranger." Godol replied.

Bruce was incredulous."What?"

Serona smiled his way, coiling her tail. "I admit we came on a bit scattershot. Three days of constant drinking will do that, even to those of our constitution."

"Just tell me why you're here!"

"To check you out."

"Why?"

"To see if you're suitable for the Stranger. Passion tends to cloud his judgment."

Bruce looked at Clark, who shrugged in confusion. "What business is it of yours what the Stranger does? His affairs are his own."

"Truer words were never spoken, Bruce Wayne. Suffice to say, anything concerning the Stranger interests us. His business _is_ our business."

"Again, why? I don't see the connection. What do you hope to gain by this visit?"

Godol licked his lips. "A close in view. Your reputation precedes you, even in our circles."

Clark kept staring at the demons. "Bruce, there's a connection here we're not seeing."

Bruce nodded quickly. "You're right. This could be a diversion of some sort."

"I don't mean that-"

Godol waved a gesture. "If it will alleviate your concerns, know this. We're merely here for information, to see if the Stranger's judgment is sound."

"I hardly think he needs help in that department." Bruce responded.

Anduu was indifferent. "Look at his reaction, Godol. He thinks we're lying."

Clark moved to Bruce's side. "Bruce. Something about them is familiar. I can't put a finger on it-"

_"We're_ here to observe, not you. Kryptonian senses or not, don't presume to know us."

"So why is your nose in the Stranger's business?"

"Because we know him, far better than you. He's done this many times over."

Bruce sparked at that. "Done what? Say what you mean!"

"Every so often he takes a mortal to bed. Occasionally he falls in love. But it's gotten him in trouble with-"

"You've said _enough!"_ Serona interrupted quickly. "We've found out what we need to know."

Bruce was suspicious. "How are you involved with the Stranger?"

Before the demoness could answer, a flash of fire appeared in their midst.

"Now what?!" Clark wondered aloud. Swirling smoke lifted in the air.

"It's about time you two showed up." Godol folded his arms.

Anduu watched the smoke clear. "Take it easy on them. You know their teleportation spells are rusty."

In stunned surprise, Bruce and Clark stared at two serpents twined in a pile. They were huge, nearly thick as a water main. One was crystal white and shone like glass; the other was an iridescent deep blue with flecks of color. Both had white eyes.

The blue snake spoke first. "Anduu's right. These interdimensional spells can be tricky. Besides, we don't wander around nearly as much as you three."

"Well if you got out more it wouldn't be a problem." Serona scolded.

The snakes untangled themselves. Long necks straightened as they looked around.

"An impressive home." The white snake commented. "So this is the abode of his chosen one."

Bruce found his voice. "Excuse me. Who the devil are you two?"

The snakes appeared to smile, heads bobbing. "We also follow the Stranger's exploits. I am Nuguri." The blue one stated.

"And _I_ am Hazat." The white one replied. Bruce noted the blue one was slimmer, with a feminine voice.

Clark held his chin, thinking. "I_ know_ you, all of you. All I need is time to figure it out."

"More to the point, how do we get them out of here?" Bruce wanted to know. "Magic isn't your strong suit and I don't know anything about them."

Hazat flicked a purple tongue. "I see why he wants this one. Quite intelligent and most pleasing to the eye. He even smells good."

"Yes, yes." Nuguri shifted forward. Hazat and the others paced her, coming at Bruce. "A closer look, everyone. No, a taste!"

Godol agreed, tail coiling. "Good idea, Nuguri. A feast for the sight and senses!"

_"Back!"_ Clark jumped in front of Bruce, blasting the floor with heat vision. The demons halted temporarily.

"Superman, my floor! You're going to fix that."

"Would you rather be 'tasted' by your friends here?"

"No. Listen to me, all of you! I still have these vials." Bruce held two bottles high. "Make another move and you'll discover what's in them the hard way!"

Anduu licked his lips nastily. "More empty threats. And it appears your Kryptonian has a few tricks! How delightful-"

**CRASH.**

Everyone stared up in amazement as a blue and black garbed figure burst through a window, shattering it. Nightwing hurtled through the air and landed gracefully on his feet. Shards of glass rained everywhere.

"Is _everyone_ trying to destroy my home?" Bruce complained.

Nightwing took in the scene. "Alfred cued me after the alpha one box went off. What the hell is all this? The zookeepers open the gates?"

Godol snarled, teeth sharp. "Another wise ass mortal. He's not important to the Stranger, though. I say we kill him!"

"Not so easy as that, sunshine." Dick held up his nunchucks. "Coated in silver, dipped in holy water. You might not like that."

"Scum!" Serona snarled. "Don't make the mistake of thinking we can't deal with you permanently."

"Got something for you too, doll. Although demon chicks are trouble, so I hear."

Serona smiled seductively. "This 'chick' would eat you whole. You'd die happy and dismembered."

"Dick, don't antagonize them." Bruce warned. "I have no idea what their capabilities are other than teleportation."

That sent the demons into a round of hysterics. Shrill, inhuman laughter filled the air.

"The world's greatest detective."Godol mocked. "_You_ may not know who we are, but I suspect your Kryptonian friend does!"

"He's right." Clark had a sudden insight. "I wasn't certain at first, but I am now."

"I'd ask why you're here, but it can wait." Nightwing commented coolly. "So who are the rejects from the pet store?"

"Be warned, mortal." Hazat hissed loudly. "I sense you are important to the Stranger's chosen one. It will buy you one insult but not another. Speak cautiously."

Dick noted the size of the serpents for the first time. "I'll keep that in mind."

Superman pointed at the demons. "Monsters, Bruce. All terrors in antiquity, known for their atrocities to ancient civilizations. Induit. Aztec. Islamic. Mesopotamian. Even Egyptian. These aren't minor demons broke loose out of hell."

"But how do you know all this?" Nightwing asked.

"Diana told me. Thousands of years ago they overran Thymescryia and nearly destroyed it. It took the combined might of the amazons and Olympians to defeat them."

Anduu tossed his head haughtily, tail slashing the air. "Strength is in our blood, Superman. We walk the universe unfettered. We go where we will, do what we want. _None_ stay our course. And those who try suffer to their everlasting regret."

"From the records Diana showed me, I have every reason to believe you."

"Wonder Woman is your friend? How interesting." Nuguri bobbed her head. "That is good to know for future information."

"Clark! Who are they, exactly?" Bruce wanted to know.

"The _Monsters of Loethe, spawn of Tyfon_. Legendary avatars of destruction and chaos. Even hell lords disdain them."

Godol bowed with pride. "But most fair to look at, all agree."

Bruce was incredulous. "The terrors of myth?"

"Aye, beautiful one!" Anduu smiled wickedly. "Black Adam himself mentions our names with dread. We cracked the Rock of Eternity."

"What power could do that?!" Nightwing couldn't believe.

"Our power. And none take our name in vain." Serona snarled. "But enough pleasantries. Come, brothers and sister. Time to claim what's ours!"

"Over my kryptonian butt." Superman challenged. "Let's take this outside."

"Let's take it nowhere." Serona gestured quickly. Superman instantly turned to stone.

Bruce grabbed his immobilized friend. "Clark!"

"Bruce, move away. I can't get them all if they charge!" Nightwing warned, raising his sticks. Serona turned his way.

"A doomed gambit, mortal. Though I find you attractive, you too must be stopped." Dick was frozen next.

Bruce fought icy fear gripping his heart. Two men he had cared for…no, loved. Turned to statues. My fault.

"My fault." Bruce said bitterly.

"How noble. How ridiculous." Godol smirked. "Not to worry, Bruce. When we're done with you, your friends won't matter!"

"Do what you will, demons. But promise me you'll free them."

Anduu shrugged. "I don't see why not. Now come to your fate, Bruce Wayne. We will taste and embrace you."

"Suck on his soul!" Hazat shouted.

"Yes!" Nuguri hissed. The demons rushed Bruce in a grab. Inhuman lips kissed, tongues licking his face and neck. Hands tugging at his robe, pressing him down…

_So this is how it ends._ He thought grimly, standing immobile against their touches.

A blinding flash destroyed all color and light. Thunderclap force hurled them all to the floor, mortal and immortal alike.

**KRAKKOOOOM!**

Everyone lay stunned, sprawled awkwardly in a heap. Bruce blinked rapidly, momentarily losing his vision from the brightness. The room went suddenly dim and murky.

"**YOU DARE?!"**

The imposing figure of Phantom Stranger stood in a plume of dark fire, cloak swirling in curls of smoke. A black gloved hand pointed in accusation and retribution. His face was hidden in shadow save for eyes blazing like suns.

Silence.

"This one is_ not_ for you." The Stranger intoned gravely.

"We…meant no offense." Godol said quietly, sitting up.

"I_ am_ offended." Stranger glanced over at Bruce. "Are you all right?"

"I will be."

Glowing eyes shifted. _"Sedona."_ He barked.

The demoness lowered her head a little. "Yes?"

"Change Superman and Nightwing back. I sense your touch on them."

"But-"

_"Now."_

"Go ahead, Sedona. Or he'll start hurling bolts." Hazat curled in a huge clump and tucked his head away.

"You're a coward, brother. Go roll up at home!" Godol snarled. _"Pathetic."_

The Stranger glowered at them all. "It will be pathetic for all of you shortly." At Sedona again: "I won't repeat myself."

The demoness snapped her fingers, releasing the spell. Dick nearly fell over from sudden motion.

"The hell's going on?"

Clark looked up in surprise. "Phantom Stranger! What brings you here?"

"These, I'm afraid." He gestured at the surly demons.

"I know who they are." Superman glared at the inhuman group. "But what's their connection to you?"

The Stranger didn't respond immediately, but Bruce had a growing suspicion. _It can't be. Is it what I'm thinking? They look like-_

"Superman, the resemblance!"

Keen Kryptonian raked over them, then Phantom Stranger. "Impossible." He finally said.

"Stranger!" Bruce demanded. "Who are these demons! I have a right to know."

Anduu snarled, lashing his tail. _"Shut up_, mortal. And make no demands here. It's just lucky for you we were courteous!"

The Stranger adjusted his fedora and turned to them. "Enough! Now I want an answer. Why are you here on earth, annoying my friends and damaging property?"

"We were only here for fun, father dear."

_"Father!"_ Nightwing blurted, finding his voice. "That's insane!"

Bruce likewise stared in shock. "Stranger-"

The Phantom Stranger sighed. "I must apologize, Bruce. My tasks kept me away, and I had no idea this would happen."

"This is crazy." Superman finally said. _"You're_ Tyfon? It makes no sense!"

"I've had many identities, and-"

"You're such a wet blanket at times." Sedona complained. "We only came to see your new toy."

"He isn't a toy, girl."

"Easily breakable, though."

"You've made _monsters?!"_ Bruce was angry. "How could you keep something like that secret from the League?"

Stranger tipped his fedora. "How would you have me announce it, Bruce? All immortals have secrets."

"Not like this!"

"But why?" Superman was dismayed. "I thought you were-"

"A 'good guy?' " Hazat popped his head up, mocking. "But I should expect no less from someone dressed in primary colors. A soul so pure, so disgusting."

"Coming from someone like you that's a compliment."

Godol put a hand on the Stranger's shoulder. "Oh, there's something to mention. Mother claims she's feeling pains again."

The Stranger turned in shock. "What? What pains!"

A snicker. "Beats the hell out of me. Something to do with your last visit, I'd wager."

"Lies! The woman will say_ anything_ if it suits her purposes."

Godol shrugged innocently. "You didn't climb through a palace window in disguise? Some guards were really buzzing about it."

Nuguri slithered forward suddenly. "Keep your big mouth shut for once, Godol. We came to fetch him home."

The Stranger stiffened. "I go nowhere."

The blue snake hissed loudly. "Let's not get _ugly,_ daddy dear. We'll wreck this place if necessary. Your precious mortal may suffer injury."

"Nuguri's right." Godol moved at his father. "She wants you back again, you know. And soon it will be time for the prophecy!"

"I could care less." The Stranger stood his ground as they all advanced. "Back! Beware what you do."

Superman moved. "Do you need help-"

A black glove waved him off. "No. If you will indulge me, Bruce. I'll have them out of here shortly."

"Gladly!" Bruce glared.

Anduu chimed in next. "We'll not be so easily dismissed, father. Earth is so _interesting_ these days! We plan to stay and enjoy all sorts of delights."

"I'll not turn my back and have you running loose on earth. Neither you nor your wretched siblings."

The demons cackled with delight at the insult. Hazat lunged at the Stranger, jaws open wide. "You'll come with us now. We'll_ drag_ you to the Pit if necessary!"

_"To the Pit with him! Back to the Fire!"_ they all bellowed, surging forward.

_"IDIOTS."_ The Stranger boomed, eyes crackling with flame. He caught Hazat by the head and shook him senseless. Giant coils flopped helplessly everywhere. In a rare show of strength Stranger slammed the flat head to the floor.

"I peeled your skin before, fool! Should I reward your insolence _again?"_

"No, father." Subdued, the huge snake went limp.

The others seemed reluctant to attack after that. Nuguri slithered behind the Stranger suddenly.

Superman pointed. "Look out, she's making a move-"

"Don't be concerned, Superman."

Amazingly, the blue serpent coiled in a shape behind the Stranger. He sat on her like a living throne, crossing his legs neatly.

The other demons rushed around, brushing his cloak and fussing with busy hands. Hazat coiled at his feet.

"Freaky." Was all Nightwing could say. "I feel like I'm in an episode of Night Gallery."

Bruce gawked. _He's sitting there like lord of the universe. Father of monsters!_

"You must forgive me." Stranger addressed Bruce specifically. "I've indulged them too long. But they will be sent home with minimal damage."

Heavy brows knitted. "We're going to have a long discussion about your taste in women. But not now."

"No." Stranger patted the snakes gently, stroking along their length.

Godol gave Bruce the finger. "He'll do nothing. He loves us too much, despite what he says!"

"Everyone makes mistakes." Superman was snide.

Godol raised his tail and bent over, slapping himself. "Kiss my natural _ass,_ Kryptonian."

"It's clearly time to go." Stranger deadpanned, lifting his hand. Serona grabbed it.

"Wait! There's news, father. Mother insists it's nearly time. The prophecy-"

"Again? I'll hear no more of it!" Stranger stood from his serpentine daughter Nuguri. "I want nothing more to do with her, as you well know. Now, all of you stand ready to return home."

The demons clustered together, mocking with laughter.

"Shall we tell mother to expect you soon?" Godol cackled.

"With sweat and promises!" Anduu cracked.

"Sacrifice and booze!" Sedona snarked.

"Tell her whatever you like." The Stranger snapped. Smoke lifted from his hand.

Hazat and Nuguri hissed. "Oh, you're always sick of her…_until the next time!"_

Their laughter echoed even as they disappeared in a clap of thunder.

()

The Stranger turned to the others. "Now to repair your damage, Bruce." The wood floor was instantly pristine again. Displaced books and furniture returned to their previous position in the study.

Neither Bruce, Superman, nor Nightwing said a word.

"I know you have questions, and I sense shock." The Stranger stated. "I can only say that eternity is long. Many situations occur in an immortal's life. Choices."

"Even insane ones." Bruce murmured.

"Perhaps it seems that way. Nature is the structure of the universe."

Superman shook his head. "Stranger, I don't know what to think now. This could have a bearing on your League status-"

**He has no need of your League, Superman**. **Only his Queen.**

Everyone turned. Dick started back in surprise. "Another one!"

"Does this ever end?" Bruce stared at the figure that appeared suddenly. Unlike the others, there was no sound at her arrival. She was tall, her face shrouded under a cowl. A flowing purple robe clung to outrageous curves. Her tail was long, slender and undulating. She was blue skinned. Sitting at her feet was a small wolf like demon with a similar snaky tail. The creature was stark white with golden eyes.

"Great, now they're bringing pets." Superman commented.

Stranger ignored them, inclining his head slightly. "Loethe."

Full lips curved in a smile. **"Handsome as ever, my love. I've missed you."**

"It's been a long time."

The others watched their exchange in stunned silence. Loethe glanced down at the wolf creature.

" **Rakka. Go, speak to your father."**

Yowling happily, the wolf thing bounded to the Stranger, leaping into his arms. "Hello, daddy!"

"Hello, my darling. I regret not having visited you lately."

The small head turned, growling. "Who are these mortals?"sharp teeth snapped the air.

"These are my friends, members of the Justice League."

"What's a Justice League? Are their bones good to chew?"

Nightwing facepalmed.

Bruce found his voice, sitting down. "I'm getting popcorn."

The hooded demoness looked his way. **"So, Bruce Wayne. You are my love's newest mortal conquest."**

"I'm no one's conquest,_ madam._ And our relationship or lack thereof, is no one's business but our own."

Soft, muted laughter. **"By the pit. No wonder he chose you! I heartily approve."**

"There was no need for you to come here, Loethe." Stranger stated. "I sent them all back."

"**Yes, I know. Why were you so rough on the children? It was highly unnecessary. I merely tasked them to bring you home."**

"They wanted to stay. I wouldn't leave. There was bound to be a problem."

"**Were you really going to skin Hazat?"**

"He's lucky all I did was give him a love tap."

"**I'm glad you didn't. It always takes a week to get it back on."**

"Let him sulk at home then. I've warned him enough times."

The wolf thing squirmed in Strangers' arms. "Daddy, can I bite one of the mortals? They smell good!"

"Good grief!" Nightwing complained. "It'll be _dawn_ before things return to sanity."

"No it won't." the Stranger replied. He petted his small son. "No biting. It's rude!"

"But why can't I be rude? You're always telling me stuff."

"You'll understand one day when you have creatures of your own."

_"Great Rao."_ Superman murmured incredulously. "This is a fright show."

"**Just some small order of business, dear."** Loethe stated. **"My seer has shown me the most recent scenario for crescent moon. Gundass' crystal ball is never wrong."**

"I only wish to hear about the annulment."

A snicker. **"Funny thing, that. I seem to have lost the documents again. Perhaps for eternity!"**

"Loethe-"

"**However, if you accompany me now we can continue the prophecy."**

"Is that all you ever think about? You know I rarely remain in place too long!"

"**Aye, your propensity for wandering is the reason I sent our offspring after you. It's been nearly a century."**

"Then this was an elaborate stunt to get me back to the palace?"

"**A Queen needs no tricks."**

"I submitted the annulment papers to celestial court myself. How could you possibly have lost them?"

Lush lips smiled again under cowl. **"I called in a few favors. And I was told the courts are annoyed with your incessant petitioning for divorce. So they considered it a favor when I lost the paperwork again."**

"You make no sense. I'm not even _around,_ woman! Why do you persist in this?"

"**We belong together and will fulfill destiny. It's fortunate I won you from that street trash, Tala. The woman dared challenge me so I collected her liver as payment. In any case, file away. You'll never be rid of me."**

The wolf demon yipped in Stranger's arms. "You should come home, daddy."

"For God's sake, _say _something, Bruce!" Superman implored his friend. Bruce sat stubbornly resting his chin in his hands.

"What the hell for? I just live here. I'll just watch the movie until the credits roll."

"Nightwing-"

"Don't look at me. I think we walked into a soap opera on nightmare street."

The hooded woman turned their way suddenly**. "Ah. There is exasperation in your thoughts."**

"You could say that, yes." Bruce was snide. "Tell me, is this a typical night with you 'people' or whatever you call yourselves?"

"**Exasperation, and a question in your minds."** Loethe pulled back her hood suddenly. The men reacted with stunned shock.

She was breathtaking. Rich blue skin accented crystal golden eyes under arched brows. Nearly lime green hair tumbled out in waves, framing her face and trailing to her waist. A jewel decorated the center of her forehead. Lashes like fans went up in a full sweep, framing those eyes with definition. Not to mention she was built like a proverbial brickhouse.

Dick found his voice. "Wow. Just, wow."

Bruce wasn't easily impressed by beauty, but she was indescribable. _He could see why the Stranger…but no. She was evil, a mother of monsters._

Superman had similar thoughts. He'd known human and alien women, but this was entirely new. _More than beauty, pure hotness about her…that tail…_

The Stranger moved to her side, clearly not pleased. Loethe smiled and leaned back against him.

"**You anger my king with your thoughts, mortals. Now that your primary question is answered, I take my leave."**

Rakka jumped down and ran in circles. "Wait, mother. I haven't shown father how I can change shape now!"

"**Yes, you've improved on your transformation spells. Very well, show him before we go."**

"Look!" Rakka shifted, changing to a boy. He was an even paler shade of blue than his siblings, but had the same flawlessly white hair. Golden eyes like Loethe and the signature tail intact. But he looked like the Stranger. They _all_ had his hair.

"Excellent, Rakka. I'm proud of you." Stranger scuffed the boy's head. "You're able to hold it much longer-"

Bruce coughed loudly.

"Yes, well." Stranger bear hugged the boy. "Go with your mother now."

A loud _pop!_ Rakka switched back to wolf mode. He sat at Loethe's feet again.

"**The change still takes a great deal of his concentration."**

Stranger nodded. "It's time to go, Loethe."

She pulled her hood up. **"Of course, my King. Let's leave this pale sphere and retreat to the royal chambers."**

"You know what I mean!"

Glancing again at Bruce, Loethe whispered in Stranger's ear. The Stranger raised his eyebrows briefly but said nothing. He showed no further reaction when she finally stopped talking.

_What's that about?_ Bruce wondered.

"**One last warning, love."** Loethe teased her tail around The Stranger. **"Don't make me wait another century. It gets me horny, and when I'm horny I tend to destroy things."**

"You know I don't respond to threats, Loethe. In turn, I may take action of my own if you move against this world."

"**Ha! We're still perfect together."**

"It would be a mistake, Loethe." Superman likewise stated. "Many super humans have the might to oppose you. This isn't like ancient times where you were considered a goddess."

**"And still am to the likes of you."** She gestured angrily and vanished with Rakka.

Bruce stood, exhaling. "Now that the nonsense is over with-"

**POOOOOM.**

"Or _not."_ He stared down the new entry, appearing in sparks of fire and smoke.

Nightwing gaped. "What's next, a pink elephant?"

It was a dragon. The creature looked about in curiosity, translucent wings fanning. Elegantly proportioned, the thing was blue with retractable claws. Its skin sparkled like chips of stone. A sinuous tail wound about as the dragon sat neatly.

"**What is this place?"**

Bruce strained to contain himself. "You are in my mansion, Wayne Manor. My name is Bruce Wayne, and-"

"**Ah, so you are the one." **The graceful neck turned.** "Hello, father."**

The Phantom Stranger nodded. "You're looking well, my dear." He rubbed the smooth nose.

Nightwing spoke to the others. "Follow me here, guys. The reference is dated, but does this feel like _Father Knows Best Meets The Munsters?"_

The dragon turned.** "Are all mortals so silly?"**

"No, he's merely using dry wit. A coping device for unusual situations."

"**Poorly done."** The dragon showed razor sharp teeth.

"How are you here now, Bazura? I expected you to be with the others."

Wisps of smoke eased from round nostrils. **"I was in a distant dimension on business, as well you know. I heard mother's calling spell and decided to investigate. By the time I traveled the distance there was a weird displacement created by their sudden departure. The undertow dragged me here late."**

"Yes, your mother has a tendency for dramatic exits. But it's been a long night for my friends-"

The dragon stared about.** "Wait. These costumed mortals. Members of the Justice League? How intriguing."**

"Not to be rude." Bruce made an exaggerated bow. "But it's been like grand central station here. I really feel like a poor guest about now."

"**The jungle drums have informed me about you, Bruce Wayne. I see why father is taken with your charms."**

"I'm certainly finding out about _his."_

Stranger looked at him oddly. "Bruce-"

"Oh, I'm going to _love_ your explanations later. And you know what my first question will be!"

Stranger glanced at a spot on Bezura's side. "That wound is fresh. How did you get it?"

"**Huuu. It's nothing. I had a small dustup with some drones from Darkseid's metropolis. Parademons or something? Silly organic toys that annoyed me."**

Nightwing whispered to Superman. "Now _that _is totally badass, no matter what anyone says."

"Why escalate a meaningless conflict, daughter?"

"**It's what I do, you know that. Besides, _you_ should talk. When balancing the scales, have you not relished the joys of chaos and oblivion-"**

He held her mouth closed. "That will be enough. Some information is _not_ for mortal ears."

A long tongue slipped through flat lips. **"THhh. Duly noted."**

"Hold still a moment."

The dragon sat patiently as Stranger touched various spots on the wound. It immediately closed. Seeping blood dried and flaked away.

A forked tongue tickled his ear.

"And now, be on your way. The moon rises high in the night."

Transculent wings spread wide suddenly. **"Farewell! And father, be sure to attend the palace party next month. Everyone _loved _your pole dance last year. Voted best strip of the decade. Nearly caused a riot!"**

"GO."

"**HA HA HAAAAA!"** Bazura vanished in a clap of thunder and smoke.

()


	9. Fallout

CHAPTER NINE : FALLOUT

The room was uncomfortably silent. Stranger caught the stares directed his way.

"I can see that it's time for my departure as well. Again Bruce, I apologize for this…sequence of events."

"Maybe I should check behind the curtains."

"No, there should be no more interruptions. As for our situation-"

"I need to think about a _lot _of things. It's late."

Superman picked up the conversation. "Stranger, I'll reserve judgment on what to do about your League membership. But I can't lie. Tonight puts serious doubts in my mind, for reasons I'd rather not go into."

"I fully understand."

Nightwing stretched. "I'm going as well, Bruce. The freak show looks like a wrap."

Bruce approached him. "I appreciate you coming. I could easily understand if you didn't want to."

"Well." Dick sighed. "Let's just say things aren't so easy to turn off. But don't get all sentimental on me. I thought you were in danger."

"You still didn't have to come. If I could change everything I would."

"True. Then we wouldn't be standing here awkwardly." Nightwing turned to Superman. "Amazing turn of events, don't you think? What you _think_ you know, you don't know. Just saying."

The perplexed Kryptonian stared. "What are you getting at?"

"Think it over, Clark. Circumstance can clear the field." Dick abruptly left.

()

The others watched him go. "It's time for me to leave as well, Bruce. Things seem to have settled down." Superman kept eyeing the Stranger.

Bruce placed hands on big shoulders. "I can always count on you. It's like having my own personal security shield, no matter what."

Clark leaned in, lowering his voice. "_You_ made the decision." He backed up quickly. "In any case, I'd better get home." He floated upward.

"Why are you going up there?"

Superman pointed. "May as well go out the hole Dick made in the window."

()

Bruce turned around slowly after Clark left. "And now we're stuck at door number three."

"It's late, Bruce. Rest, and we can speak of these things later."

"Or not at all. I feel like my eyes are finally open for the first time."

"I don't-"

"What in God's name kind of life do you lead, anyway? You expect me to be with you and deal with this lunacy on a regular basis?"

The Stranger tilted his head oddly, face bleeding into shadow. "Go to sleep, Bruce. As I said, now is not the time."

The big man flared. "You can't just drop all this at my doorstep-"

But the Stranger was already gone.

()

Wearily, Bruce made it to bed. But once there, sleep eluded him.

_Too much, too much. What is the Stranger? Everyone has theories, no one really knows. Is he a man from another universe? A fallen angel? Someone from ancient times cursed?_

He punched a pillow in anger. _It's as if he has dual sides. The one we think we know, and the one no one knows. Multiple lives, many existences. He dances in and out of all realities. But where do I fit into this maze? For all my accomplishments, I'm just a dot in the universe. A relationship with him is bound to be full of never ending crazy._

Bruce relaxed at a surprising realization. _Wait a minute! This whole deal has killed my libido for the Stranger. For the first time in days I can think clearly without my body doing a slow burn._

Suddenly drowsy with the knowledge, Bruce let exhaustion claim him.

()


	10. King takes Knight

CHAPTER TEN : KING TAKES KNIGHT

The next few days were remarkably normal. Buisness picked up on patrols. Alfred was his usual supportive self, and Jason came around more. Tim still fussed when he didn't eat enough or rest.

Dick and Clark were still sore spots, but the days apart seemed to have given some perspective. Bruce _knew _he had to clean up his love life. There was simply no way to dangle so many carrots without someone getting burned. And the Stranger was another matter entirely.

Even the public frenzy regarding his new "boyfriend" seemed to be dying down. _The Gotham Flip!_ Was already chasing some new ambulance. Bruce was quite pleased at the out of court settlement.

_I'm shocked anyone believed that bullshit story anyway._

Batman smiled through his specialized optic lenses. Several hooded figures were skulking about a delivery truck._ Ah, some activity on 63__rd__ avenue. How very interesting._

_Perhaps I-_

Just as he prepared to release a grappler, familiar baritone was heard nearby.

"Bruce."

"You!" Batman retracted the cable. "I'm _busy_, Stranger. Do you understand the concept?"

The stoic immortal appeared calm as ever. "Yes, I won't keep you. May I see you this evening?"

"I'm not up for another episode of _The Gotham Flip."_

"No, at your mansion. In complete privacy."

"I have to go-"

The Stranger gestured suddenly. "I've stopped time around the area of your interest. They'll go nowhere until I leave."

"Nor will _we,_ apparently." Bruce said with meaning. "Especially not after the floor show you gave days ago."

"I can understand your apprehension, but I would never harm you."

"It's more an issue of trust, Stranger."

"No." shaded features lifted, revealing those green eyes again_. So very, very green. Tropical islands, coral reefs. Ocean._

"Different…again."

"_Here_ I am not a Stranger. I mentioned this before, Bruce."

The Bat swallowed, feeling the pull once more. He tapped a release for tinted optics in desperation.

"Those lenses won't work against me." The Stranger said, gliding forward. "Stop the nonsense, Bruce. I'm not an enemy."

"Nonsense?" the Bat hissed. "You've got a boatload of demon brats and talk to me about _nonsense?"_

"It's regrettable you found out that way. It's why we need to talk."

"Stay away from me!"

"Never."

"STOP-"

Too late. The Stranger was in his arms again. Lips both soft and hard doomed him once more. A twisting, grasping tongue pushed through insistently.

_Honey, Spice and Musk. Unbearable. Irresistible. Toxic. Hot._

Bruce returned the kiss mindlessly, hands scrabbling and bunching cape. Stinging, itching heat moved under his skin like a thing alive.

_Oh God…not this again…_

It was back. The buzzing, aching desire that heated his body for days without end. His mind lifted into a familiar fog, frightening in its intensity.

_Honey._

The Kevlar was too tight, too restricting. If Stranger wanted to do it on the rooftop, he was game at this point.

But Stranger pulled away suddenly.

"Until _tonight,_ Bruce." A brilliant smile flashed under the fedora.

"Wait!" he was gone.

Bruce leaned against a chimney block gulping for air. His body heaved and sweated under heavy armor.

_Damn him. It's a wonder he didn't give the victory sign._

()

Bruce made it through the day without major incident. The Stockholders were happy with the latest financial news, Penguin finally got arrested for his arms shenanigans, and Alfred went out on a date.

His personal life was still a mess, and Bruce suspected it wouldn't make sense for a long time. Wandering upstairs he collected some toiletries and decided to take a shower. His spa like suite was nearly the size of an apartment with a separate sitting area. Partial to chrome and black granite, Bruce had a contractor build a huge inset tub with a sunken floor. It was grandiose but streamlined and modern, decorated with standing potted trees. At Alfred's suggestion he splurged on a built in sound system and waterproof retractable flat screen. Bold red walls set off the granite perfectly, as did the pebble textured glass partitions. Gray slate flooring completed the look.

A supply of salt peter tablets got him through the day with his sanity intact. For the first time in years Bruce was jittery with anticipation and the unknown. He sat on the edge of his huge sunken tub in a robe, feet dangling in warm water.

_This is crazy. I'm acting like a virgin! But the Stranger almost makes me feel like one somehow. I have no idea what to expect._

Bruce realized it was about control. _It's my own damn fault for letting him lead me by the nose. We'll see about that. I may be mortal, but I'll give him the ride of his life!_

"Ah. I love a man with ambition."

Startled from his thoughts Bruce jerked to awareness. And what he saw he definitely wasn't prepared for.

The Stranger posed against a glass partition, his stance casual. A gloved hand gave a tip of his fedora. The other gloved hand held his cloak between his legs. Legs wearing fitted jack boots emphasizing muscular calves.

He was also completely, utterly naked.

"I am here for you this night, Bruce Wayne. And many nights after."

"I…uh…"_ Good Lord._ His mouth went dry.

Brilliant Green eyes glanced about. "This décor suits you, love. Bold and powerful."

Bruce fell silent. The Stranger was perfect, in every sense of the word. Most large men he knew of were either too rangy, soft or chunky. The Stranger was none of those. Big, perfectly balanced in form and muscle, he reminded Bruce of a panther. A panther waiting to pounce…

_On me._

"Are you all right?"

Wolf blue eyes raked over the Stranger. "Just admiring the view. Do you usually show up unannounced and in the buff?"

The immortal laughed. "No, unless the occasion calls for it." He strode towards Bruce, powerful thighs flexing. His cape trailed between his legs as he sat and rearranged it.

Bruce watched him. "You hiding something under there?"

"Patience, Bruce. You'll find out soon enough."

"Um, right. So…why are you here in hat, boots and cape? No whips anywhere?"

Stranger smiled vaguely. "If you want. I can do anything you think of. And more."

Bruce sweated a bit. "I believe it. Would you care for a drink?"

"Brandy would be fine." Stranger hiked his legs up suddenly, unnerving Bruce. But the cape still draped between.

_Is he teasing me?_ Bruce wondered as he stepped out of the tub.

()

Bruce returned with the drinks as they chatted. But he still felt jittery and nervous. The Stranger stretched out over the edge of the basin, cape still draped around his bare body. No matter how he moved or turned, Bruce couldn't see all of it. He found it incredibly erotic. And the Stranger's ass was the stuff of legends.

Stranger sipped his brandy, thinking._ It took all of his control not to pounce on this human. This statue of a man, his personal obsession. The voice, those eyes…like arctic northern lights. Not since Alexander had he been so taken, so overwhelmed with feeling for a mortal. And this one was cultivated with a modern sophistication._

Bruce returned the stare defiantly._ I've faced down gods, superbeings and aliens. Why was I even concerned? It's just another relationship._

"And yet, not a god." Stranger said aloud, eyes sparking under his hat. "You didn't listen to Zatanna. I am like no one else you've been with."

Startled a bit, Bruce fell back on bluster. "Oh really? You forget, Clark and I were close-"

The Stranger shaded a smile, swishing his brandy absently ."Yes. And for all his power, still mortal. His sphere of strength is finite, has edges."

"This isn't exactly a romantic conversation, Stranger."

Another odd smile. "This is the _dance._ The romance will come."

"Ah, I see." Bruce pretended sarcasm.

"As alpha male, you are used to being in control. That even applied in your relationship with Superman, despite the enormous power imbalance."

"How do you know this?"

"I know. Suffice to say you and I will have a different arrangement."

"Oh _really?_ We'll see about that." Bruce raised his glass.

The immortal rolled on his back, showing a very deliberate bulge beneath his cloak. "As you are familiar with these concepts, surely you're aware of omne males?"

"Maybe Darkseid comes the closest, but I thought it was more about his power than personality. But to answer your question, no. I've never actually met an omne, and doubt if they even exist."

The Stranger eyed him evenly from his prone position. "You have now."

Bruce lowered his glass. "I don't believe you."

Stranger raised up on an elbow, giving full display of his bronzed chest.

Bruce smirked._ A deliberate move. I've done that myself with Dick and Clark._

Another enigmatic smile. "When alphas all gather in a room and butt heads, how do they reach agreement? How do they compromise?"

"This isn't exactly pillow talk, Stranger."

"You need to understand me better personally."

Bruce took a gulp from his drink, feeling a slight buzz. "All right. I admit there's a lot that frankly disturbs me."

The Stranger rolled on his belly, giving full view of his ass. The cloak wrapped his back. And the glistening boots were just…obscene over those calves.

Bruce felt a sudden tightness and not from the drink. _Damn, does he have to keep doing that? I want to-_

"I am an omne, whether you believe it or not. As a lover I will do whatever to takes to please you."

Bruce nodded silently, feeling his pulse race.

"But understand that you aren't in control here. I am neither Clark nor Dick."

"I see." Bruce felt his throat go dry. "So are you planning to ravage me? Inquiring minds want to know."

Stranger tilted his head up suddenly, eyes lit in shadow. "You have no idea. And now, I can control myself no longer."

Bruce felt himself lose concentration in those eyes. Eyes no longer green but blazing white like suns.

The Stranger held out a hand in invitation. "Come to me."

"Yes." Dazedly Bruce slipped into the tub, robe trailing in the water behind him. Stranger pulled away his cloak, revealing his glory. He slid into the tub next. Sweet scent blasted Bruce immediately, returning the disorientation and burning ache.

They met halfway. "At least promise you won't kill me with that thing."

()

_He was floating. Reality distorted again, that fragrance filling his nostrils. **Honey, Spice and Water…**_

_Bruce could see into blue infinity. The Stranger was there, suspended in no space. He appeared to glide forward in a sinuous motion. Muscle rippled under broken light._

_Wait._

"We're in an Ocean? How?"

**Come to me, Bruce. **The Stranger grabbed his hand, pulling him into a kiss. They sank further and further down, weightless. Warmer than human hands stroked his body as they descended. His robe was gone. Rolling end over end, tumbling into the abyss…

Stranger.

**Shh.**

Slick poles of muscle rubbed between tight bellies. Bruce arched and moaned, hair waving gently in liquid space. The Stranger nipped his throat with hard bites and soft kisses, painful and sweet. The friction of their cocks was exquisite, nearly driving Bruce mad.

_He crushed the fedora between his hands as practiced lips kissed his chest. Snaking tongue dipped his navel and circled his belly, sliding lower…_

_Powerful legs kicked out in fluid space. Stranger dropped underneath, grabbing Bruce by the cock and pumping furiously. The other gloved hand slipped inside his ass, probing and twisting._

_Bruce reared back, flailing helplessly. He was going to come and come hard…_

_Stranger yanked his hand free. Grabbing Bruce by the hips, in one hard thrust he shoved inside._

_Bruce did come then, balls bursting in sweet pain. Stranger bit a nipple and clung hard, thrashing as he emptied into his lover. Moments later they floated upwards lazily, still locked in embrace. Bruce saw a thick white stream snake to the surface. The Stranger tilted his head and caught it on his tongue._

()

Catching his breath, Bruce felt his heart rate slow to a manageable level. His body started throbbing once more, a painful ache that reminded him this wasn't over. Fragrance again, even more overwhelming. **Honey, Spice and Fire.**

"Hot…I'm so hot…"

**Open your eyes, love.**

Stranger?

**Who else? You are delicious, my sweet.**

_Bruce jolted to awareness. He and the Stranger were sprawled on a rock slab surrounded by fire. In the distance he could see craggy mountains and bleak canyon. Reddish mist was everywhere, hazing purple skies._

He looked down at himself. Nude. So was the Stranger, except...

"You still have your hat and boots."

**Yes.**

Bruce lay back on the slab. _Where is this place? Another dimension? I know what it looks like-_

**We are here for love, Bruce. Stop talking.**

_You look so hot like that, Stranger. I meant to tell you before. But I can't think, I'm burning up like crazy._

Stranger rolled over him, grinding hips sinuously.** Beg.**

Bruce grit his teeth against pulsing pleasure. _Get off or I'll move you!_

**You can try.** More grinding. **Beg, or burn.**

"Nguhh." Bruce squirmed against prickly heat and slick skin. Their cocks bumped and rubbed, throbbing between tight bellies.

**Stubborn, too**. _The Stranger purred, stretching full out. Soft nipples slipped and slid together wetly. Bruce couldn't lie still. He wanted to pull the Stranger closer, grab that fabulous ass…_

_But found himself held tightly. The hell? He thought dazedly. Yanking with all his strength did nothing. In shock, he discovered he was tied down to the slab. Strips of dark fabric bound him in place._

_But how? His fading reason wondered against an assault of kisses on his chest. Gasping, he twitched and twisted against his restraints. Leather clad fingers scraped his flanks, leaving lines of fire. Hard bites and rough licks made his nipples swell._

"Stranger! Please!"

**Yes, Bruce?** Glittering green eyes lowered under the fedora. Those gloved hands were everywhere, squeezing and pinching. Never hurried, never stopping.

_The sensations were driving Bruce crazy. He quivered and heaved beneath the Stranger, feeling his gut clench. The Stranger gave a low laugh against his belly, licking him like a cat. Lapping along dips in tight abs, circling lower and lower…suckling and tasting musky thighs. Bruce yelped when teeth caught his thatch then bit the base of his cock._

_Stranger turned his head slightly, savoring his treat. He licked along the thick length, nipping up the shaft along the vein. Teeth clamped the throbbing head, making it flare. Bruce jerked soundlessly, pleasure racing out of control._

Please.

**You're getting the idea, Bruce.** A dark smile curved the Stranger's lips. **Now watch.**

Nearly shaking with desire, Bruce stared up in astonishment as flame lifted from their bodies, curling and weaving along wet skin. Burning trails of incandescent red flying everywhere, ripping away all reason.

_We're on fire!_

**Yesss. **_Flaming eyes bored into Bruce. The Stranger licked his lips nastily, features shrouded in shadow. Flame dripped from his chest like sweat, stinging warm skin in its wake._

**I'm still waiting.**

"Nguh-"

_Gloved hands slapped swollen, sweat slicked nipples with fire. Bruce moaned incoherently, wanting more. The Stranger heaved, lifting Bruce by the thighs and opening him wide. Their cocks bobbed and bounced off each other._

**Say it!** _The Stranger was losing it, body taught and coiled like a spring. He lifted a leg over his shoulder and angled in, poised to strike. Flame crackled everywhere, rolling off his body and down over his lover._

_Bruce jerked wildly, hair spiky with sweat and exertion. So hot…so hot…_

_Stranger grabbed his balls and squeezed hard, snarling impatiently._

Now! Suddenly free, Bruce lunged and grabbed the Stranger into a kiss, despite the awkward angle. Stranger stabbed his way in, spearing with white hot heat. Bruce wrapped his legs around the broad back, bucking wildly. Pulse roared in his ears.

_There was only sensation, and the fire. Burning his eyes, taking his soul. Filling his cock and ass…_

He burst, screaming in exquisite agony.

_The fire subsided. With a quiet moan Bruce sank into sweet oblivion. The Stranger slipped from their embrace and kneeled beside the slab. Bruce lay sprawled on the stone with a trail of flame oozing from his cock. The Stranger lapped it up hungrily, catching it on his tongue._

_()_

Bruce slept lazily, but his body couldn't rest. It was still warm and too fragrant. Powerful scent filled his nostrils. And he still ached, oh so bad. **Honey, Spice and Earth.**

_Grunting. Groping. Grinding._

_He was face down in musky earth getting the pounding of his life. Powerful gloved hands gripped his hips like a vise. Frenzied thrusts gave promise and pain._

_Bruce couldn't focus or form a coherent thought. The world was red haze, blasting his senses and leaving him raw. Sweat beaded over the broad back as he was slammed, again and again. The Stranger was a dark mask, depraved and smiling. Bruce raked the soft soil in desperation, unable to relieve himself. A throbbing cock bounced wildly under his belly, swollen with painful need. Dirt and grit covered them both in a grimy mix. The hurt was terrible, sweet, wonderful, horrible…_

_Stranger arched over his luscious human, liking the view. Hips snapping, lifting off the ground. The fine ass slapping wetly. He'd kill Bruce then love him forever…_

_It was rutting at its best, nasty and hardcore. Flesh pounding, terrible growls and grunts. Bruce was dripping, teeth clenched in a silent scream. Rocky sand rubbed his cock, making it red. He was going to come, and it would hurt badly…_

_He clenched in agony, bouncing and spurting thickly into the soil. Stranger shrieked over him, creaming the lush ass in a sticky flood. Bruce quivered as shockwaves stabbed his balls, making him burst again in pain. He fell forward in spicy earth, blacking out from sensory overload. Stranger pulled out of Bruce, licking his ass and crack hungrily. He devoured their come, catching it all on his tongue._

()

Bruce felt cooler for the first time. A gentle breeze wafted by. **Honey, Spice and Wind.**

He sat in a beautiful forest near a waterfall. Lush fruit hung from trees. Birds sang in the distance under cloudless blue sky. Doppled light gave depth to the grove he sat in. Brilliant blooms and vegetation were everywhere, nearly blinding in their intensity of color. It was so peaceful and quiet, unearthly in beauty. The garden compared to no place he'd ever experienced.

He glanced down at himself. A sheer, shimmering robe of deepest blue glittered and clung to his form.

"Well at least I'm not naked this time. Stranger?" Bruce looked around in confusion.

**I am here, love.**

Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. The Stranger approached down a winding path of glass and gold. He wore a similar, nearly transparent robe but in green to match his eyes. It left little to the imagination. The handsome immortal was radiant, not wearing his Phantom garb for the first time. He carried a tray of brightly colored fruit. Breezes lifted the wavy white hair, making it seem lit from within from sunlight.

"You're beautiful Stranger." Not of this world.

**Thank you. May I return the compliment, my dark knight?**

Bruce smiled easily. "I feel so different. This place is almost like…like heaven would be."

**I feel that way when I'm with you.** The Stranger dropped next to him in soft, shifting grass. **Eat, love.**

Bruce took an offered piece of fruit. "This is different than before. But anyplace I go with you seems natural now."

Stranger smiled widely, eyes glimmering like gemstones. **We're perfect together, Bruce.**

Bruce tasted his fruit. "This is absolutely delicious." Hot blue eyes glanced up. "So are you, by the way."

Stranger took Bruce by the hand and leaned back. **Any wish, any desire is yours.**

A wave of gentleness swept over Bruce. "Something's happened to me. Something good, something right. I can't explain it, but-" reaching out, he pulled the Stranger in for a kiss.

Soft lips touched briefly. **Rest in my arms, Bruce. Let dreams take flight.**

"Yes." Bruce felt suddenly drowsy. He stretched out in the grass with his lover, winds blowing dark strands of hair.

**Sleep.**

A dribble of fruit juice rolled down the broad chest. Stranger leaned in and licked, catching it all on his tongue.

()

A jolt. Bruce held his eyes, a blinding headache stabbing his vision. That damnable scent again, the one that haunted his dreams and burned his body. **Honey and Spice.**

Squinting in the dim light he glanced at the wall clock. Deep rays of red light peeped around the curtain panels.

6:45…

"What?" eyes opening with more awareness, he noticed they were in his master bedroom.

_We were in the tub. How the hell did we get up here?_

A small shift at his side. Phantom Stranger rested under the blankets, his back turned.

Bruce sat up slowly, holding his head. His body was killing him. He was sore, muscles stiff and painfully tight. And he wouldn't be sitting down much for a week.

But the handsome billionare had to smile. He had the most awesome lover ever. _God, he's good. The best. I never thought it could be this way…_

"I aim to please." Baritone was muffled under the blankets. Bruce rolled the Stranger over in happy surprise.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

Bruce winced, angling to the headboard. "I'm not sure how to answer that."

Emerald green eyes lit with concern. "Are you sick?"

"No, but I feel like I've gone twelve rounds with Killer Croc and Clayface. You damn near killed me."

"mmm. Let me hold you." Stranger lifted his arms up in welcome.

Bruce rolled into the embrace, still amazed at how well matched they were physically. They were also wet. And very sticky. Reaching down, Bruce could feel thick evidence of their lovemaking. Even their hair was damp with moisture and sticking everywhere.

"We're a mess, you know that?"

"It is of no concern." The Stranger seemed sleepy again. "You're the sexiest mess I ever laid eyes on."

"Flatterer." Bruce lay against him. "This feels wonderful, but I can't lay here all day. I've got a board meeting-"

"Bruce, it's Saturday." Stranger interrupted.

"Saturday!"

Broad hands massaged his body under the blankets. "Don't worry, everything has been taken care of."

Bruce was flabbergasted. "But it was Wednesday evening when you showed up!"

"Yes, well…we were having fun."

"Hrm." Bruce winced again. "I had no sense of time."

Stranger kissed his neck gently. "No. I think you should rest and recuperate."

Bruce went limp. "What are you_ doing_ to me? Words can't describe."

Eyes deeper than time glowed softly now, their typical white color. "It's what you do to me, Bruce. I love you."

A swallow. "I know. This…you're amazing."

_"And,_ Bruce? When will you say it?"

Bruce lowered his own eyes from the intensity for once. "You know what's inside me. My darkest desires and needs. What I experienced with you, what I shared…I could never give myself to anyone like that before."

"Anything you desire, Bruce. There is nothing I haven't seen."

"I want to please you also. Can you understand that?"

"Your pleasure is mine. As I said, I will do anything you need when you need it."

Bruce snuggled in. "Good enough."

()

Bruce drifted off at some point and slept lightly. But he ached badly. That addictive, raw hunger rose once more.

The Stranger was awake instantly, sensing that need. Bruce smiled at him seductively, stroking the strong body. To his surprise the Stranger was rock hard.

_"Nice."_ Bruce purred, rolling a thumb over the bulging cockhead.

"I won't be gentle." The Stranger warned, his eyes taking on a dark light once more.

"Not asking you to be." Bruce felt his skin prickle, sweat beading. He fondled the heavy cock again.

Stranger pulled the covers off. "Get on the floor. Do as I say."

"Yes." Bruce nodded obediently, climbing down.

"On your knees. Face the foot of the bed."

Bruce kneeled as he was told. Anticipation made his gut tighten.

"Put a hand on each bedpost." Stranger commanded, his voice hard.

Bruce did so, gripping each post. He heard a small ripping sound behind him. The Stranger moved up, tying his hands to the posts with dark material.

It dawned on Bruce the pieces were from the Stranger's cloak. Glancing sideways to look, he saw the Stranger in a familiar mode. Hat, heavy boots and gloves.

He felt a slick boot nudge his ass. "Look down unless I say."

Excited, Bruce lowered his head. The Stranger dropped down behind him, pushing the thick thighs apart.

"Open yourself for me. _Now!_"

"Yes." Bruce panted, his cock swaying heavily between his legs. Stranger traced a finger down his crack, teasing the puckered opening. It flexed at his touch.

"Do you want it fast or hard, Bruce?" The Stranger demanded. "Tell me!"

"B-Both." Bruce breathed, throwing himself wide.

The Stranger pushed in a finger. "One."

Bruce shifted a bit but was silent.

Another finger. "Two."

Bruce pushed back over the two digits and wiggled.

Still another. "Three."

Bruce rolled his hips, gasping.

Smiling darkly, the Stranger shoved his hand in and pumped hard.

"Gugh!" Bruce grimaced in pleasure, bucking high. Leather scraped inside sweetly, hitting his hot spot.

"Not enough." Stranger reached down with his other hand and slapped the heavy cock. _Hard._

_"Ahh!_" Bruce wrenched from the twin assault, smiling in pain. _It was good, so good…_

The Stranger changed his tactic. Feeling Bruce tightening over his hand, he yanked it out suddenly. It nearly sent Bruce over the edge, but a stinging slap on his ass kept his attention.

"Did I tell you to come? _Did I?!"_

"N-no." Bruce sweated heavily now, writhing against his restraints. He lowered on his elbows to relieve the pressure on his balls.

It did him no good. The Stranger was merciless, slapping his cock until it lifted and turned red at the tip. Roundhouse whacks to his balls made them jiggle and flop wildly.

Bruce choked back screams, his head buried against the carpet. "Gonna come, I'm gonna come-"

"No." The Stranger growled, slapping his ass before massaging it gently. "Only when _I_ say."

Bruce was arched like a bow, quivering and slick with sweat. "Can't…can't hold on-"

The Stranger smiled at his gorgeous, lush human. Begging, perverse and loose. It took every shred of control he had not to end this quickly. His own cock bobbed dangerously in the air. _Slow it down, before you blow._

He slid a smooth leather boot under Bruce, rubbing it against the swollen cock. It had the effect he was looking for as Bruce gasped in relief. Sidling back and kneeling behind Bruce he kissed the reddened ass checks gently, soothing them. Wet licks on the backs of powerful thighs. Up again, sliding into the crack. Stranger lapped that sweet crack, teasing the opening with his tongue. It twitched as he kissed and snaked inside, twirling. Bruce moaned softly at the invasion, curling his toes.

He held his tongue still, deep in Bruce's ass. Gloved hands scraped along muscular legs.

Bruce bucked suddenly, clenching around his tongue. _Slut._ The Stranger smiled to himself. He pulled out slowly and kissed the hole again. His lover had calmed considerably.

"Much better, Bruce. Now let us resume."

Bruce attempted to turn his head sideways. "What?" he breathed.

"_Down."_ Stranger ordered, shoving his head low again. He straddled Bruce in front.

"Suck me."

Licking his lips nastily, Bruce complied. The soft mouth captured the Stranger's cock, wrapping it in wet suction. Wolf blue eyes gazed up hotly as he slurped, moving up and down the shaft.

Stranger watched him, eyes slitted. _Fires of hell, what I wouldn't do for this one._

It nearly went too far. His cock was pounding and he barely pulled out in time. "That will be enough. Get low on your elbows and stay there. Raise your ass."

"Yes." Bruce replied, lips dripping. _Even his come tastes like honey!_

The Stranger looked low. "You aren't ready for me yet. Open yourself wide again."

Bruce did so. His cock had softened considerably and hung low once more. But the Stranger wasn't fooled by appearance. He knew his human was still in a high state of arousal. A few touches would take them both to a blazing conclusion. _I can't hold out much longer anyway._

Reaching down he grabbed Bruce by the cock and _squeezed_, up and down the shaft. A hard pinch on the tip. Bruce rasped soundlessly, hips twitching and twisting. More slaps thudded heavily on the golden ass, making it quiver with each blow. Stranger didn't spare the abused cock either, whacking it so hard it bounced off Bruce's belly. He would bring brutal pain and rip pleasure from it. Bruce was too gone to care, wailing his insane delight and bouncing crazily. Heavy balls filled and swayed under hard blows. He burned to touch himself, but it was impossible. The Stranger slapped his cock savagely until it lifted and swelled, once again rigid and flat against his gut. The tight pain was nearly unbearable.

Bruce immediately dropped low, desperately grinding his belly into the carpet for relief. The rough texture felt so good on his cock, scraping the tip. Panting heavily, he started humping the floor. _Want to come so bad…_

The Stranger would have none of it. He mounted Bruce quickly and speared him from behind. Bruce yelped as he was split ruthlessly. But he wanted more. Powerful hips slammed back against each thrust, hungry for sensation. His ass burned like acid, his cock throbbed and dripped. Pushing harder and harder…

The Stranger sweated over him, muscle bunched in bold relief. They were both done and he knew it. Reaching forward he grabbed Bruce by the hair and yanked.

"_Come!"_ he hissed, slamming home. Bruce screamed, his cock flailing and spraying wildly. Thick cream shot out and flopped on the carpet. The Stranger howled loudly as he burst into that tight, sweet heat. Gloved hands clamped down hard, leaving red welts in their wake.

Bruce couldn't see, blinding light and dark flame bursting behind his eyes. Water with Honey, Fire with Honey, Earth with Honey, Air with Honey…all crashing his brain in a mad mix of lust and love. The Stranger kept pounding away wetly, each stab of his cock a slice of liquid fire. Moist slapping mounds stoked his lust.

Bruce took it all, teeth clenched in twisted bliss. His cock spurted insanely, bouncing and splashing his chest. He couldn't stop coming and didn't care. Dropping low again, Bruce scrubbed over the carpet. The Stranger slid down with him this time, grinding slow and deep. Bruce gasped as another pulse stretched his ass. Seconds later scorching hot come slid down his thighs, stinging wet skin. With a last spurt into the carpet his twitching cock was finally spent. Fading consciousness warned of the intense pain he would feel later.

Finally, it was over. The Stranger lay heavily over his lover, panting hotly on the broad back. Smiling, he lifted two fingers and gave the victory sign. _Yes!_

()


	11. Love Hurts

CHAPTER ELEVEN: LOVE HURTS

_**Northeast Hell, Lgeak District.**_

**The Trigon brothers cackled at their crystal ball.**

"**A most satisfying conclusion eh, Suge?" Roskoff snickered.**

**Suge fanned himself. "Who knew he was hiding all that under his cloak?"**

**Belilal licked his lips. "He's full of legendary surprises, so I hear. Maybe we should invite him back to the casino."**

"**Great ass. And that body…"**

"_**Down,**_** brother. We haven't invited him yet!"**

"**First things first." Roskoff pointed at the floor. "Who's gonna mop up that mess?"**

**()**

_**Southwest Hell, Mours District.**_

**Loethe lounged in her palace, BludWerkk. Nude and horny, she smiled at her crystal ball.**

"**Well, well. So my King has broken in his new pet. How delightful."**

**A servant entered her chambers. "What will you today, my Queen?"**

"**I need a suitable excuse to get The Stranger here. After watching his porn movie I'm terribly itchy. See to it with our Public Relations Department."**

"**Shall I have Duggs work on this matter?"**

"**Yes, that's perfect. And hurry. It's been too long since he visited me."**

"**What about the visitor you had awhile ago? Rumors say a creature climbed in your window-"**

"**I'll not discuss that now. Go!"**

"**As you wish, eminence."**

**()**

Bruce awakened blearily to a blinding headache. Reality spun and tilted around his throbbing eyes. Worse still, his mouth tasted like an old shoe. He squinted at a glass tray holding a bottle and covered bowl. A gold card lay against the bowl. Bruce jolted to full awareness at the fact that _someone_ placed him in the sunken tub. He was partially immersed in lotus sweet water.

_How did I get here? And where's the Stranger?_

Moving gingerly, he climbed out and slipped on the robe neatly provided on a stool. Pain stabbed his every motion as he tipped to the tray.

_I can't take this…don't normally like drugs but I'll never function hobbling around._

He picked up the card and read it.

_Bruce, our night was amazing. There will be many more as we explore our love. My tasks will keep me away for a few days but when I return we will speak more. Until then, please use the items on the tray. They are healing salves that will cool and renew your body. Then, get plenty of rest. I will see you soon._

_Your Phantom_

Bruce sat carefully on cool marble tiles, his legs giving out. He grabbed the tray and popped the lid on the bowl. It was filled with a pale blue cream. Bruce lifted it to his nose.

_Honey. It figures_.

Resisting protesting muscle, he rubbed it on.

()

Dick stopped by to visit three days later. He sat with Alfred in the kitchen. As usual, the staunch Brit was busy cooking. Dick watched him work with a sigh.

"Boy, does this bring back memories."

Alfred smiled, turning from the oven. "Indeed, Master Dick? How so?"

"The sugar cookies. Not to mention those famous fruit tarts of yours."

"Ah, well they are a specific recipe." Alfred teased. "Full of special ingredients."

Dick approached a sore subject. "Speaking of ingredients. Does Bruce have a special one?"

Alfred set down a tray. "I don't follow your meaning."

"Well, the JLA tells me he's been largely absent the last few days, although Bruce calls in. They aren't worried yet, just wondering."

Alfred was hesitant to answer. "Perhaps I shouldn't say-"

"Alfred, I'm a big boy. And I know you know something's going on with Bruce. Now where's he disappeared to? Tim tells me he's even backing off patrols."

"He hasn't disappeared exactly-"

"Dick?" a deep voice interrupted. Alfred and Dick turned to the source.

"Hello, Bruce." Dick said evenly.

"Hi." Bruce entered the kitchen moving slowly. Dick's keen observation told him immediately something was off.

"So you aren't invisible after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the JLA is wondering if you have a new interest-"

Alfred coughed delicately.

Dick eyed him. "Ah, that is to say are you involved in a major project? Tim's even griping, and you know it takes a lot to get him worked up."

Bruce shifted on a leg. "No, everything's fine. Just breaking the routine a bit, you know?"

"What?!"

A shrug of broad shoulders. "Maybe everyone was right about me being too obsessed. I'm trying to find a little more balance in my life." He shifted on the other leg.

Dick was suspicious at the body language. "Why are you standing up? Come over here and join us at the table!"

"I was just going to get a bite of toast and some fruit."

"Hot cereal." Alfred insisted, stirring a huge pot. "Have a seat Master Bruce."

"Hmm" Bruce sidled along the table and eased himself down. He angled off the side of his chair.

Dick had had it. "Bruce! Have you injured yourself?"

Muscular arms folded over the table. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're moving like an old man with bad feet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dick."

Sky blue eyes narrowed. "Alfred, do you mind? I need to speak to Bruce privately."

Alfred caught the hint. "Ah, yes. I do believe I need to check the appointment calendar." The Brit practically ran from the room.

Bruce stared after him. "Now what's his problem?"

"At least he has the grace and taste to not say what he knows."

"Dick, what do you want? I thought you needed some space."

"What I need is answers, Bruce. You're obviously in pain. More importantly, why can't you sit down like a normal person?"

The big man was stone faced. "It's none of your business."

Dick leaned back with a smirk. "Bruce, I can read you better than anyone. And after that crack, I know something is going on."

"I don't wish to discuss it."

"I do! It's the least I deserve from you."

Bruce looked away with regret momentarily. "You're right. I haven't done the right thing here." He stood and paced stiffly.

"Bruce, sit down before you fall down."

The Bat held out his hand in invitation. "Let's go into the living room. I'll do better on the couch."

Dick rose and joined him. "You always did before."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

()

They settled on the huge sectional sofa. Bruce stared at the fireplace before speaking.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Dick was muted. "I know. Tell me what's going on now."

Bruce shrugged. "I just see things differently. I'm just as focused on the mission and Gotham, but it isn't the center of my universe anymore."

"I see. So what…or who is?"

"It's a matter of perspective, Dick. All of you at some point tried to get through my thick skull. But my single minded fixation wouldn't hear. But there's more to life, so much more."

Dick was quiet. "Uh huh."

Bruce continued, his voice rising. "Things to experience and share. We've all seen and done amazing things by any standard. But what are we, really? Just motes in the universe."

"Bruce, lower your voice and calm down!"

Wolf blue eyes were bright. "I am calm, for the first time in my life. There's a need for balance in everything, Dick! Have you experienced, or wanted to experience something you never touched before?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you gone crazy-"

"Something that touched you to the core, in a way you can't explain? Have you ever wanted that without knowing? I always thought perfection was a goal, not a state of being. The beauty of life! Having your body and mind opened to new perceptions, new vistas and-"

Dick shook him. "Stop it!"

"He can't stop." A familiar voice stated nearby. They turned to see Jason leaning against the entryway, arms folded.

"Keep going. It was just getting interesting."

"Do you _mind,_ Jason?" Dick was annoyed. "This is a private conversation!"

A shrug. Jason tucked his red helmet under an arm. "You sure as hell wouldn't know it by all the yelling. I could hear Bruce near the main entrance."

"How much did you hear?" Bruce asked.

"Huh. Enough to know you've got a secret. Or something else."

Dick was perplexed. "What are you getting at?"

Jason laughed. "Ha! Don't you get it, Dick? We're _yesterday's_ news."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything." Bruce snapped, still sitting gingerly on the couch. "Can't you find somewhere else to be right now?"

Jason looked him over. "Sure. Just came by to get some eats. Word on the street is that The Bat is scaling back, so I figured I'd come here and see what that's about. That and the fact you've been acting weird."

"I'm not weird."

"Bruce, coming from you that's a loaded statement. Especially since you're in here yelling and clearly can't sit down. So spill it!"

Bruce stood angrily and nearly toppled. Jason caught him.

"Something is definitely wrong. Shall I prove it?"

"You'll prove nothing. Now get out!" Bruce bullied.

Dick watched Bruce closely. "We were getting to that part when you barged in, Jason."

"Yeah, well-" Jason shoved Bruce back on the couch abruptly. He landed full on his rump and grabbed himself, hissing in pain. Dick and Jason stared as if Bruce had a third eye.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Dick, follow me here." Jason was smug. "He goes in seclusion for what, days? Suddenly reappears and can't walk or sit down. Then starts babbling about perfection and being touched-"

"I'm warning you, Jason-" Bruce snarled, giving his bat stare.

Jason waved his arms dramatically. "Now if_ I_ were a suspicious man, I'd think someone put the hammer to him. You may not say it, Dick. But I know what you're thinking!"

Dick glared at Bruce. "Well?"

Bruce was angry. "I don't care what he says!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"This is not a three way conversation."

"That isn't an answer, either!"

Jason grinned. "Didn't you have a guest who dragged you upstairs last week? The spook gangster with cape and fedora?"

"_Phantom Stranger!"_ Dick blurted.

"It's not what you think, Dick!" Bruce cut in.

Dick snorted. "I don't know what to think at this point."

"Hmm." Jason rubbed his chin. "I'm getting a mental picture. _Helluva_ mental picture. Especially considering Bruce always does the driving-"

Bruce held up two fingers. "You have this many seconds."

"Got it." Jason grinned, heading towards the kitchen. "Not that I think you could take me, anyway. Give him some TLC, Dick. He's gonna need it. Too bad I didn't have a camera on me."

"Idiot." Bruce watched him go.

()

When Jason was out of earshot, their conversation resumed.

"So? Is what he saying true?"

"Jason's an ass, Dick. You know that."

"I also know you're not answering the question. Tell me now, or I leave. Did you sleep with the Stranger?"

Bruce lowered his head a little. "Yes."

"I see." Dick inhaled slowly. "Not that I'm surprised. It's what Zatanna warned us about. So. Are you committed to him now?

"I…don't know." Bruce felt awkward. "This situation is unlike any I've been in."

"You mean relationship."

"Yes! Relationship."

Dick fell silent momentarily, thinking. "I know in the past you've rarely expressed strong feelings in words. When you suddenly did it so easily I got suspicious."

"I've put you through a lot. I'm sorry."

"You have, but I'm not vindictive." Dick looked away. "Does he love you?"

"Yes."

Bright blue eyes met even bluer ones. "And do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"You _don't know?_ You expect me to believe that after the way you talked earlier?"

"I may have gotten carried away-"

_"Swept_ away is more like it. I thought you were converted. Or lovesick."

Bruce winced. "I really sound that bad?"

"Jason nearly called you on it. No one talks like that unless they're dying or lovesick."

"I'm not lovesick." Bruce shifted on the couch again.

"I think you got hit by a thunderbolt." Dick stood to go. "You just won't admit it."

"Where does this leave us, Dick?"

"I'll still be your partner in most things. If there's an emergency or you need backup, I'm there."

Bruce gripped his arm. "You're special, Dick."

"Not special enough, apparently."

()

Bruce had an equally uncomfortable conversation with Superman. Clark took it in stride, saying no hard feelings. There was still love and the hope that they'd get together again. Bruce could only smile at the big lug. Clark always had hope.

He got through another week with no sign of the Stranger appearing. Bruce wasn't surprised. His new lover wasn't an eternal wanderer for nothing. But the salves given him seemed to have less effect the more he used them. His body still wasn't up to par and he worried that Gotham's worst would get the wrong idea.

Alfred offered useful and tasteful suggestions to speed his recovery. He was able to move relatively well, but range of motion was limited. Still no good. Another long day on the computer sent him upstairs to soak.

The big man moved stiffly along polished marble tiles. Glancing at his huge sunken tub, he smiled at memories.

_The scene of the crimes. What he did to me!_

"Hello, my love."

Bruce spun at the unexpected voice and immediately paid the price. His body clenched in spasms as he nearly toppled. The Stranger was there immediately to catch.

"I'm sorry, I startled you. Bad habit, I'm afraid."

Bruce smiled ruefully. "It must be the only one you have. As you can see, I still need help here."

Stranger nodded, guiding him down on the bench. "I wanted to check in on you and see your progress."

Bruce shifted on the bench uneasily. "Still having…problems. The salves stopped working effectively after three days."

"What?" Glowing white eyes went wide. "Then, I made a miscalculation."

"How so?"

"The healing dosage was too low. I was hesitant to make the salves too strong. They can be addictive if overused."

"Why didn't you tell me this? What's in them, anyway?"

The Stranger didn't answer. "I'll make you something stronger. Give me a minute." He abruptly left.

Perplexed, Bruce saw him dart behind the glass pebble partition and down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he shouted. A voice echoed in his head. _Back here in the changing room. I'll be out shortly._

Bruce waited patiently, nerve pain rolling up his back. If this were the price to pay for such pleasure, he'd take it. The Stranger returned with a flourish, cape billowing everywhere. He held out a small bowl with purple cream.

"I'll need to apply this myself, Bruce. Some areas you won't be able to reach."

Bruce loved how matter of fact Stranger was about everything. "Just as well, I can't reach around anyway with all this stiffness."

"Come." Stranger took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

()

Bruce lay on his back expectantly. "This should be fun."

The Stranger hovered over him with a shaded smile. "We'll see. Open your robe."

Bruce thrilled at the voice that commanded his submission before. "All yours." His voice was deep.

Stranger paused, taking in the sight. Sculpted, rippling muscle everywhere. A mouthwatering treat for the senses. _Control._

Bruce noted the gloved hands trembling. "You okay?"

A silent nod. Bruce couldn't see the expression under the fedora. After another moment, long fingers dipped into the cream and starting massaging. Bruce closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing smoothness.

"Perfect." He murmured. "I can feel the tension easing up."

"It will get better." The Stranger assured, his eyes sparking hotly. He continued his slow and deliberate massage, squeezing and pressing gently. A gloved hand slid over cotton briefs, tracing the ridge of a bulge there.

"Here?" the Stranger smiled.

"I'm fine." Bruce breathed, lost in those blazing eyes again. "Not as sore as other places. The salve worked there first."

"I'm not convinced." Tugging the briefs down, Stranger scooped purple cream and smothered Bruce completely. He kissed the cock first, licking and lapping delicately. The heavy balls were nudged with tongue next.

Bruce sucked in a breath and watched, fascinated. A fully clothed Stranger tasting his cock like a piece of candy. _Hot._

Oddly enough there was no burning this time, no aching or sweat. The touches were light and gentle, made for healing and not heat. Bruce enjoyed the pleasant sensations in contrast. Stranger rolled him over and lifted away his robe. Another tug of cotton briefs. Bruce felt a rush of air on his ass.

Meanwhile, the Stranger struggled with his own rising lust. He stiffened at the sight of those lush cheeks, grazing them slightly with his fingertips. Dipping more cream, he massaged the trapezoid of muscle leading down to the tapered waist. Broad hands gently, almost reverently slid over those golden mounds. _Calm yourself, fool. He must heal first!_

Bruce sighed when a cream coated finger probed inside. The effect immediately erased nerve pain, bringing soothing coolness. He exhaled in relief.

"Thank God."

"Good?" The Stranger withdrew his finger.

Bruce rolled over and covered up. "You have no idea. I was sitting on pillows for days."

The Stranger chuckled in amusement. "Well, that's over with. Get some rest."

"You can't stay awhile?"

Stranger looked him over hungrily. "It's not…a good idea right now."

Bruce easily picked up the signal. "It's alright, Stranger. I can-" he reached low under folds of cape, feeling a massive bulge. "You're hurting. Let me do this for you."

"No, Bruce." Stranger emphasized, shifting away and standing up. "We'll talk in a day or two, I promise. But I must go now for your own safety."

Bruce sat on the bed, tightening his sash. "That's the first time I've ever been _threatened_ with sex. Wonders never cease."

Stranger managed a smile. "You make me lose control, what can I say? Until then, love." With a tip of his fedora, the immortal vanished.

Bruce sat quietly, thinking. Not only did he feel better, but the entire room was fragrant and relaxing. It reminded him of…

The new jar of salve still lay on the bed. Bruce popped the lid and sniffed._ Honey with Spice again. What else_?

()

()


	12. Kingly Duties

CHAPTER TWELVE: KINGLY DUTIES

**Southwest Hell, Mours District.**

**Loethe had a tumultuous day. The Transfernal Council met at her portion of Hell to discuss soul taking under the new age of magic. There were endless stipulations and guidelines, all of which frustrated her no end. When it came to power grabs, even the most notable Lords acted like squabbling children.**

**She sought solace in her private chambers. There she could collect her unholy thoughts. But there were so many distractions…**

"**Excuse me, great Queen. I request audience."**

**Loethe turned. "You dare intrude on my privacy? I should have you boiled."**

"**I meant no offense."**

"**You've caused it." The beauteous demon stared in surprise. "I don't know you. Where did you come from? Are you a new appointment?"**

**The fat demon sloshed out his tongue. He was grossly obese, with five belly rolls and oily purple skin. Orange eyes nearly bulged from their sockets over a ball shaped nose. A single black horn rose from the center of his bald skull. Behind him, a thick white tail resembling a worm dragged on the floor.**

"**My name is Gusluk, milady. I was hired by one of the administrative teams as a clerk."**

"**I need no notations taken at this time, Gusluk. You may leave now."**

"**I meant no offense." The demon repeated.**

"**The very sight of you is offending, and an abomination to my eyes." Loethe complained. "Clearly there needs to be a shakeup in those offices."**

"**They are restructuring, great Queen. We discussed similar things before."**

"**What are you talking about, fool?" Loethe lashed her tail. "I've never seen you before. And hope to never see you again!"**

"**Despite everything that's been between us, o Queen?" the demon picked his nose.**

**Loethe blinked, her lustrous lashes fanning. "Between us…what? Have you gone mad?"**

"**Give me a word, a soft word."**

**The hell queen paused in shock, before realization hit her. She erupted in laughter, clapping.**

"**Oh, BRAVO! You got me."**

"**I do my best." The 'demon' shifted into a much taller and handsomer figure. A shrouded figure in black with glowing eyes.**

**Loethe strutted his way, golden heels clanking on hard surface. "So, my dear. You've decided to stop avoiding me."**

"For now, at least." The Stranger pulled her close. "Loethe…I need you."

"**Indeed."** She felt a rock hard bulge pressing through folds of cape. "**And what brings you here so suddenly after all this time? Something to do with your human pet?"**

He stroked the base of her tail. "No. I've been away too long. You've made me realize that."

Lush lips pulled in a smile. **"Liar. You're afraid of hurting your mortal. Don't deny it, love. You want to tear him apart!"**

"Yesss." The Stranger hissed, clutching his Queen. But Loethe kept taunting.

"**And now you think to come here, all hot and hard. I've had a stressful day. Perhaps I'm not interested?"**

Stranger slapped her ass hard. "I'll _make_ you interested."

Loethe arched against him, coiling her tail. Teeth caught the Stranger's right ear.

"**I saw your porn movie, my King. I got so horny and wet. But you weren't here."**

"I'm here _now._" Stranger slapped her ass again, even harder. Blue flesh jiggled from the blow.

Loethe licked his ear and wrapped around. **"Stay with me a week."**

"One night." He growled, kissing her hard.

"**A week!"**

"No!"

"**Then **_**burst,**_** fool!"**

"Fine. A week!" Stranger tossed her over a shoulder and stormed to their chambers. Loethe panted as she was carried, tail looping across broad shoulders. She was damp and ready.

()

Seven days later.

They embraced lazily in layers of colored silk. Loethe purred as her King fondled her breasts, nipping them. Bright green hair tangled everywhere.

"**Mmm. You were magnificent, my King. Perhaps we should strike a new agreement and make it a month."**

Stranger licked his way up. "My Queen was equally spectacular. However, I can't stay that long. I know what you're trying to do."

"**Do?"**

Stranger pulled her into his arms. "No games, Loethe. This involves the prophecy, and the timing would be perfect."

"**We'll see."** A full thigh eased between muscular legs. **"Unless you plan on not touching your mortal more than once every six months."**

"I do. Not that it's any of your business."

Blue fingers teased wavy white hair**. "Even so, I might peep in from time to time. The local networks get boring in stretches."**

"Freak!"

"**Pervert!"**

They laughed heartily. Loethe fed Stranger some fruit. **"You know, your shape shifting skills are second to none. That last shape was so ugly it had me in stitches."**

"I do my best. Next time, I'll come up with something suitable and even more ridiculous."

"**Don't forget to see Rakka's new skull castle. He'll be upset if you don't take a look at it."**

"I will, before I leave."

Loethe squeezed a pole of flesh. **"And now, my love. It's time for your Kingly duties once more."**

**()**


	13. Final Truth

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FINAL TRUTH

THE PRESENT.

Bruce drifted in and out of a pleasant sleep. Warmth and comfort surrounded him in security and safety.

_Are you going to sleep forever?_

_Hmm, don't wake me up. Feels great._

_We're back home, Bruce. Awaken._

"What?" Bruce blinked into dim lighting. They were back in the Manor, in bed.

"I thought we were sleeping on an asteroid belt?"

Stranger stretched against him lazily. "For a while. No Space is not a stable dimension. When it predictably fluctuated, I had to bring you back here."

"Hmm. Well I certainly don't expect to survive in the vacuum of space." A yawn. "What time is it?"

"Four fifteen a.m. "

"Damn." Bruce swore, pressing his face against a silken cheek. "Less than three hours and I have a conference call. Don't want to move."

"I can suspend time so you can rest."

"No, better not." Bruce edged up on an elbow, hair tousled. He smiled at their glistening bodies in the predawn light.

"Still perfectly matched." Bruce leaned over and kissed.

Stranger smiled into the kiss. _Of course._

Bruce finally pulled up breathlessly. He idly played with the perfect chest. "You know, I used to care about power games and control."

"I noticed."

"But now, I channel it to specific areas of my life. Out in public, or with the family. In the boardroom-"

The once again green eyes flickered. "Ah, yes. The Alpha male signature."

"And then you came into my life."

Stranger admired the chiseled features shaped in shadow. "Such a beautiful man, my Bruce Wayne."

Bruce touched the high cheekbones. "It's like having a veil lifted from my eyes. A veil I wore my entire life."

"You give me entirely too much credit."

"Every aspect of my life I control, except here with you. And I don't even care."

Stranger stared with unwavering intensity. "No one ever has complete control over their lives, Bruce. The days are yours, but the nights are mine. Yield to me, and I will be your slave. I will feed your brightest passions and darkest desires. _Nothing_ will be too deep."

Bruce sweated, feeling warm and prickly. "That's _hot."_

"It's also true. I warned you that you're not in control of our relationship."

"I never expected to control you. But there's one thing I haven't said that's long overdue."

The Stranger smiled, knowing. "And that is?"

"I love you, Phantom Stranger. With all my heart and soul."

Stranger captured Bruce in a steamy kiss. It had been a long and winding road to claim his prize, but well worth it.

()


	14. Tricks and No Treats

EPILOGUE: TRICKS AND NO TREATS

One week later.

Alfred puzzled at the insistent buzzer out front at the main entrance. _Odd, I'm not expecting any deliveries. And the League normally calls. Who?_

Curious, he opened the main gate and door. And was rendered speechless. Two young women smiled, sporting tight clothing and heavy makeup. A man stood next to them with long wavy hair in an orange tank top. He appeared somewhat…effeminate, despite the goatee.

"Ah, how may I help you?"

"Hiya, Mr. Butler." A brunette woman with huge green eyes smiled. "We're here to see Mr. Wayne."

Alfred blinked once. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce everyone. I'm Cissy. This here's my best girlfriend Lynn, and our friend Ricky. He wanted to come along for the fun."

"Charmed." The man held out a hand sporting long purple nails. Alfred returned the grip weakly.

"I'm afraid there's been some mistake." Glancing down the main roadway Alfred saw a beat up van covered in graffiti. A rusty muffler dragged on the ground.

"Nah, we're good. Although, we were really looking for Simon."

Alfred was still staring. _"Simon?"_

Cissy fluffed her hair."Oh yeah, a hottie we met out west. And _loaded,_ too! Anyway, we thought he might be here since he seemed to know . And in Gotham, _everyone_ knows Mr. Wayne. So we came on by."

"How in heaven's name did you get past the guards?" Alfred wanted to know.

"Oh crap, that was _easy._ We just showed the rack."

"Guards now fired." Alfred murmured.

"Hey don't take it out on them. They tried to do their job, but we just wouldn't go away."

Lynn smiled then, spilling out of her shirt. "Sure, we thought to hook up. Since Simon is into groups we thought Mr. Wayne might-"

"Please, come inside and wait in the parlor." Alfred rushed them in.

"Cool." Ricky waltzed in first. It was then Alfred noticed his ass was completely out of his jeans. Lynn and Cissy bounced past.

The Brit followed them, rolling his eyes. He put a hand to his head.

()

Bruce was at his desk reviewing profit reports. Alfred appeared suddenly in the office.

"Sir, you have guests."

Wolf blue eyes lifted in annoyance. "What guests?"

"Truthfully speaking, a menagerie."

"What? Alfred, you look like you've stepped in something."

"Perhaps your new…friend has. I suggest you take a look." A white gloved hand gestured out.

Confused and curious, Bruce stepped away from his work.

()

Bruce strode into the parlor and came to a full halt.

Cissy leaped up, breasts bouncing. _"Mr. Wayne!_ Long time no see."

"What?"

"Sure, remember? Me and Lynn were with Simon out west. This here's our friend Ricky."

The man glided over to Bruce and looked him over. _"Nice."_

"Excuse me." Bruce stood off, quickly noting the ass out jeans. "And _don't_ sit down."

A wink. "Whatever you say, Mr. Wayne. _You're_ the boss, if you know what I mean."

"Mr. Wayne." Lynn slipped next to him abruptly. "Think you can find Simon for us? He's really something else!"

"He certainly is." Bruce growled. "In any case, he's not here."

"Bummer." Lynn sighed. She was nearly out of her blouse and her shorts. "We were really hoping to party before we got back. He's waaaay wild!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a conference call in about half an hour. Perhaps you should try calling Simon to reach him."

Cissy snapped her fingers. "Now hey, there's an idea. Whatcha all think, huh?"

Ricky shrugged. "Works for me. But I gotta head back to Duluth in a week."

Lynn nodded. "No prob. We'll just call those numbers Simon gave us. That is, if we can find one that works."

"Yes, well. It was nice meeting you." Bruce caught Alfred's eyes and signaled. _Get them out of here!_

Alfred coughed. "Ah, yes. This way, please?" he indicated the door.

"Nice joint, man." Ricky looked around on the way out.

()

Bruce and Alfred watched the noisy van pull off. The muffler dragged and shot sparks everywhere as they faded in the distance.

"I'll kill him, Alfred. Even if he is immortal."

"I know the sentiment, young Sir. Are we to expect this madness on a regular basis?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. And I do!"

Alfred held his head again. "If you will excuse me, I need a drink."

Bruce watched him head towards the pantry. "You never drink in the afternoon!"

"I do now."

THE END


	15. Redux: Revelations

submission dated 5/3/13 –5/5/13

author: FireCracker

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: Bruce finally knows the True Origin.

Pairings: Bruce Wayne / Phantom Stranger

CELESTIAL SENSATIONS REDUX 1: REVELATION

Months had passed since Bruce declared his love for the Stranger. During that time Clark reconciled with Lois and Dick found a new friend. Life was good.

There were still disturbing questions regarding his new lover. What was his origin, why the hell family? Bruce was too much a detective not to wonder. And yet, some part of him didn't want to know. As much as he loved the Stranger, there were dark layers he wasn't anxious to explore.

The sex was still white hot and indescribable. They did it every which way, in and _out _of reality. Bruce shamelessly admitted to himself it was exciting to make love in public places (though invisible to mortal eyes). The illusion of being caught made it even more thrilling. There was the time in front of a hotel entrance, another at the bus stop on a sidewalk. In someone's back yard behind the bushes. One particularly freaky session had them dangling from a telephone pole. And _then_ up a tree in Gotham Park.

_That guy never knew what got on his hat._

But there was always consideration for his feelings. The Stranger would lavish him with warm attention in private. They could talk on any topic at length. And at times his immortal 'slave' would serve him breakfast in bed, or run errands.

Bruce refocused on the moment. His writhing, sexy beast was on the floor begging for mercy. It was a delightful reversal of roles as the Stranger loosened his control a bit. He was seated on the floor, arms raised in shackles over his head. Panther like bulk and sinew glistened with exertion.

A breathy question escaped the Stranger's lips. "Are you done humiliating me yet, Bruce? Have I not been good enough?"

Bruce stood over him, nudging perfect abs with his left foot. Toes teased a meaty pole resting heavily over a thigh. "You were splendid as always."

"Then let me up."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bruce slapped waiting lips with his cock. The Stranger glanced up before opening wide. He started sucking.

"Much better." Bruce stroked the bright hair. Stranger slopped away with great relish, jaws bulging with every thrust.

"_Yesss."_ Bruce shivered as the hot mouth pulled with thrilling suction. Tongue swirling over his cockhead, teasing the tip.

Aren't you going to watch me?

Bruce smiled silently._ No._

_Then I'll stop. _

Bruce felt a cold rush of air. His cock bobbed stiffly, aching for more stimulation.

A slap. "Keep going. Did I say stop?"

The Stranger was insolent, licking his lips. "No. But I changed my mind."

"I'll change it back." Reaching down, Bruce squeezed heavy sacs with all his strength. His lover bucked wildly, hissing through his teeth.

"Now, get back to work."

In silence, the Stranger opened his lips. Bruce shoved inside with a sigh. Teeth raked along his shaft sending shockwaves to his gut. He burst with a loud moan, spilling wetly. The Stranger gobbled greedily, his chin dripping with slop.

()

Bruce sat lazily on his lover like a throne. Powerful arms wrapped around securely.

"So, Bruce. Busy day?"

"Hmm. Nothing special. I feel pretty lazy, actually."

"As do I." Stranger sniffed dark hair. "We'll stay in."

"All day?"

"All day." Stranger caught a nipple and pinched it.

Bruce flinched at the touch. "And what do you propose we _do _all day?"

A hot tongue caught his ear. "Figure it out." The smooth voice rumbled.

"You're insatiable, Fox."

"I've been teased relentlessly all morning." Bruce gasped as teeth bit the nape of his neck. He knew the warning signs. That iron hard pound of flesh pressing his back was a constant reminder.

_Never forget who is truly in control, love. I will please you._

"Yes." Bruce arched back passively, feeling lightheaded and dazed. The air exploded with rich fragrance, hot spice and honey.

"Stranger, I love you." Bruce murmured drowsily.

"And I, you." A soft kiss into dark hair.

()

_Bruce felt himself being lifted and pierced. His lover pushed inside with a slow, agonizing stroke. Soon he was filled, ass aching with want. His body burned with itching heat as he straddled sinew and muscle. Balls slapping loudly while riding his Stranger like a bucking bronco. Bouncing higher and higher, a scream rising in his throat…_

_Hard thrusts rammed into tight heat, lifting them both. The bed shifted and creaked loudly, moving as they rocked. Stranger smiled at his sweating human, his face a dark mask of desire._

_Bruce grimaced in delight. Fire and pain coiled low in his belly, burning his cock tip. He was ready._

_Stranger felt Bruce tighten around his own throbbing flesh. On cue, he reached around and pumped his lover hard. Bruce groaned and gripped himself as well. He wailed loudly from the double assault of painful strokes. Heat rolled up his spine._

_He was done. Bruce cried out, firing thickly across the bed. But The Stranger didn't stop. He quickly rolled his lover over face down and kept pounding._

_Bruce felt his body move on its own, in synch with his Stranger. Words, ancient words were sung softly into his ear. Lilting and melodious, it was no earthly language Bruce knew of. He couldn't think, blood thudding his brain sweetly. Lost in red haze, he reached under his belly and stroked to each thrust. Then something happened he never felt before._

_Swirling wind was everywhere, briefly cooling sweaty skin. Something brushed his flanks with edges, hard thin edges. He heard the Stranger moan loudly before stinging heat flooded his ass. His own cock twitched again and spurted over his hand. Shards of white light burst behind his eyes like nova, blinding all perception. Bruce felt warm weight on his back before blacking out in sticky bliss._

()

The unbelievable pain afterward was something he'd grown to accept. It was the _intensity_ of their lovemaking that never ceased to amaze Bruce. He lay quietly under the blankets, skull throbbing insistently.

Have to reach the salve.

Something soft and hard shifted next to his body. It wasn't skin or muscle.

_What in?_

Curious, Bruce edged up carefully. He saw tousled white hair sticking over the blankets. Without thinking, he reached out and stroked the soft strands.

And then_ something_ brushed him again. Something underneath the blankets.

Perplexed, Bruce flung them aside. And what he saw took his breath away.

The Stranger lay gloriously nude, sprawled on his back in peaceful repose. His features were fine, his body flawless perfection…

Framed by wings. Black wings.

Bruce stared in open mouthed shock. _My God. The rumors are true, all true!_

He kept staring. The wings fanned out underneath, shimmering black with flecks of color. Neither soft feathers nor horned leather, the wings held sharp, bladed edges. As the Stranger lay in his careless pose, Bruce thought he looked every bit a Fallen One from the skies.

Dismay crept into his heart.

The Stranger opened his eyes sleepily. "Bruce? I sense your fear. Why?"

"Why?" Bruce barely whispered. _"Look_ at yourself! Why couldn't you tell me?"

"What?" The Stranger sat up, immediately turning in stunned amazement.

Bruce held his head. "The hits just keep on coming."

The Stranger was crestfallen. "You weren't supposed to see them. I…got carried away last night."

"You sang to me. It was beautiful, but I didn't understand."

The Stranger sat up and looked away. "It was my personal love song to you. My soul cried out to declare it. And it apparently broke the focus needed for my spell of concealment."

"Why didn't you share this with me, Stranger? I can keep secrets better than anyone."

"And have you look at me the way you did just now?" green eyes filled with hidden pain.

Bruce took his hand. "It doesn't change the way I feel. But as I told you before, there are some things-"

"That concern you. Yes, I know." The Stranger managed a smile. "I'm not evil."

Bruce hesitated. "I know."

Stranger sighed. "There's a 'but' somewhere."

Ice blue eyes were steady. "I have to be honest with you. You're utterly fantastic. And I love you in ways I've loved no one else. But there's something, a side of you that I find frightening. I can't explain it."

The Stranger pulled him close, a desperate plea. "Never fear me, Bruce. _Never."_

"I know you'd never harm me deliberately. But I just wonder if something from your past will destroy us both."

"Isn't that a little dramatic?"

"No, not considering the circles you run in."

Soft lips brushed Bruce on the cheek. "Wings or no wings, I love you, Bruce Wayne. Nothing in my past would affect that."

Bruce sat back carefully. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Anything."

"I want to see what you looked like. _Then."_

The Stranger was momentarily surprised. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The Stranger slipped out of bed and stood by the window. There was a blast of blinding light. Bruce shielded his eyes momentarily from the glare…

And was completely awestricken. The Stranger stood as a statue of terrible retribution. The black, bladed wings were completely extended, their razor points sharp and deadly. His imposing form was clad in gleaming armor with an intricate maze of red, black, and silver patterns. A stylized helmet held horn like projections which flared up on each side. Held in both hands was a long handled, lethal looking axe of black fire.

Bruce didn't realize he was gaping.

The still shrouded eyes blazed like stars under the helmet. "And now, you have seen what no mortal eyes have for nearly three thousand years."

Bruce was equal parts amazed and terrified. _"Magnificent."_ Was all he could say.

Stranger nodded slightly. "Thank you, my Knight."

"Three thousand years? But the Great War far preceded that!"

"Of course. However, there are certain occasions where my true battle mode is still needed."

Bruce nearly forgot the pain of his protesting body. "This is beyond belief. I never knew of any angels looking so…_fierce."_

The Stranger paced the room, seemingly in anger. "I was not like the others. Neither General nor Advisor, Watcher nor Host Member. No, my duties were unique and terrible. And I was the best at it."

"No offense, but you look like…an executioner."

The Stranger gave a shaded smile. "Let's just say I was the 'black ops' that did the dirty work no one else could handle. I walked the halls of heaven and _all_ turned aside at my gaze. Morningstar was the revolutionary but I was the _Soulreaver._ When it was tasked me, no one escaped my axe, not even those of the host. Because of this, the path I walked was always alone."

Bruce thought that over quietly. "My God. This isn't what I thought."

The armored head tilted again. "No, of course not. I am unknowable by nature, having dual sides. I am the universal linchpin that keeps the cosmic forces of light and dark in constant struggle. As long as I never choose, the universe will survive. Both sides of the fence have I walked. Neither can claim me completely. Heaven fears me and Hell doesn't trust me. My path is my own, Bruce. And all creation rides my back, hoping one day I'll break."

Bruce sat back against the bedpost, shaking his head.

Those terrible black wings fanned. "But I sense another question."

Bruce closed his eyes. "Yes. What's your true name?"

"That one thing I must deny, love. There is power in names."

"I'm not completely certain I understand."

"My name is not spoken, but contains powerful magic. Magic that could upset the balance."

Keen blue eyes narrowed. "That still doesn't answer the question, but I'll let it go for now. Can you at least tell me something else?"

"I will."

Bruce wrapped himself tightly in the blankets. "The Great War. You didn't choose?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought both sides had valid points. Emotions were running high. My hesitation was seen by some as weakness, but in truth I merely analyzed the situation. I saw no victory to be gained either way. I was already shunned in heaven because of fear. What war would improve_ my_ situation?"

"Incredible. It just goes to prove some things are universal."

"Such as?"

"Petty and jealous behavior. Selfishness and greed."

"Agreed. Power has no influence on sins and such._ I_ am an expert."

Bruce stared at the dark apparition that was his lover. "I wasn't trying to insult you. But I have to call it as I see it."

"It's one of the reasons I love you so, Bruce. You state your mind and make no apologies."

"I'm curious about another part of the legend. I thought you were attacked and had your wings stripped?"

The Stranger gave a sinister laugh. "The legend is _partly_ true. I was actually attacked during the chaos of the Great War. Despite knowing what I was, both the Eagle and Falcon host came at me with everything they had. It proved to be a tragic mistake. I had no animosity for any of them, but survival came first. Several tried to strip my wings and got ripped to shreds for their efforts. They had no idea my wings are _weapons._ And what my wings didn't lay low, my axe did. In any case, I was eventually overwhelmed once the trumpets blared and Michael and crew arrived with their flaming swords. Blah, blah, blah."

"You're getting angry."

Stranger paced the room again, clearly agitated. "Wouldn't _you_ be? I was the best in the business among the firmament, but get chased out like common trash?"

"So they ran you out?"

Stranger's features shrouded to black. "Oh, it wasn't _easy_. Rafael tried to talk me down, and Uriel begged peace. I merely argued that the attack was unfair and that I'd done nothing. Michael stated that was the problem, that I had to choose. I couldn't remain among them and not be totally committed. But pride and arrogance wouldn't let me decide. In that, Morningstar and I were much alike. But even as we talked, other members of the Gilded host encircled with their swords drawn. I called treachery and the fight was on."

Bruce was muted. "It didn't end well, did it?"

The Stranger lifted his eyes, sea green once more. "No. I held them off for weeks, fighting like a berserker. There were injuries all around. It didn't end until the other hosts had been healed and sent back into the fray. Even I couldn't hold off _all_ of heaven. In great rage they hurled me out into the ether. I landed on earth."

"What about the rest? The other fallen ones?"

"They were angry about everything, and laughed at my situation. Misery loves company, so they say. But even so, they were impressed. Alone, I did more damage to heaven than all the rebellion combined. It earned me admirers I have to this day."

Bruce decided to change the subject. "Is it true you tried to enter Hell?"

The Stranger paused. "Not precisely. I merely wanted a temporary place to hide and heal. Despite my rage, I felt great shame as well. Lucifer laughed and said we _all_ deserved our fate. But that he'd rule where I had no place. It didn't matter to me, so I wandered the earth instead."

"Even Zauriel treats you with regard and respect."

"He knows what I truly am, and what I am capable of."

Bruce held out a hand in invitation. "And now?"

There was a flash of light again. Stranger climbed into bed with his lover, once again gloriously nude.

"Now, I expect nothing from above. My path is my own, Bruce. I choose to help others but the balance must be maintained. It's in my nature, I can't stop it."

Bruce gathered him in. "So, in other words-"

The Stranger embraced and snuggled. "There will be times when I'm compelled to do actions deemed evil or vile. I must. Can you understand?"

Bruce sighed against a smooth cheek. "I can't understand it, but I can accept that it's part of you. At least I'm willing to _try."_

"I'll take that, then." A soft kiss.

Bruce pulled up. "Maybe it's a sickness. Have you-"

Stranger looked at him hard. "No, Bruce. It's what I _am._ I've always been this way. It's why I'm never trusted, despite all the good I do. _Or_ bad."

Realization struck Bruce like a hammer. "That vibe I've mentioned to others."

"Yes. But enough talk of the past. How are you feeling?"

A slow smile crept on handsome features. "Destroyed and in terrible pain. For _once_ I'd like to walk and sit down the next day."

"I'm sorry." The Stranger immediately reached for the salve. He lifted the blankets and started massaging tenderly.

Bruce watched his lover work him over quietly. He'd never completely accept the duality of his Stranger, but love would make him see it through.

THE END


	16. Redux: Pillow Talk

submission dated 5/7/13 – 5/12/13

author: FireCracker

Archive? You'd better.

**Warnings: Continued weirdness, probable bestial play. Love addiction.**

Pairings: Bruce Wayne / Phantom Stranger

Loving a legendary immortal carries a high price tag.

CELESTIAL SENSATIONS REDUX 2: PILLOW TALK

Bruce rested blissfully in powerful arms. He'd had some time to reflect on The Stranger and his past. Snuggled and warm under thick blankets he felt insulated from the world.

_I'm in love with an angel. I can't believe it!_

Inhaling that well known, intoxicating scent relaxed him to the core. Bruce snuffed against a fragrant cheek, grinning in silence. His heart was giddy. The whole room smelled like spice and honey.

_I feel silly, playful. When's the last time that happened? It's almost as if my real personality has finally emerged after all this time. The Bruce Wayne who never lost his parents!_

The Stranger shifted slightly against him. "You are thinking much too loudly." Emerald green eyes opened a crack.

Bruce tapped the straight nose. "Says you, my fine angel. One that I love madly."

"Even a fallen one?"

Soft kiss. "Look at_ me,_ Stranger. What I've done, my methods. Not exactly symbolic of light."

A gentle smile curved fine lips. "Point taken." A pause. "I sense it's early afternoon."

"Two fifteen, actually."

The Stranger seemed perplexed. "And nothing on your schedule in this time frame?"

Bruce ruffled wavy white hair. "Nope. Gonna lay here and cuddle."

Emerald eyes lowered seductively. "Anything_ else?"_

Bruce pawed his lover under the blankets. "If you're a good boy I'll reward you."

Strong hands gripped him back. "And if I'm bad? What do I get _then?"_

Bruce shifted to his side. "Have you always been so horn dog? I swear, it's like you can't get enough."

"Not around you, anyway."

"It's a miracle you haven't screwed a straight line across the universe."

"How do you know I _haven't?"_

"I don't. Besides, if you start 'kissing and telling' we'll be here for months." Bruce teased.

The Stranger laughed at that. "Good one!"

"So. No souls to save today?"

"Like you, I also take time off."

Bruce leaned up on an elbow and smirked. "Yes, there's plenty evidence of _that."_

"What?"

"This leads into a subject I know you've been waiting on."

Stranger sensed the thought. "Not with enthusiasm, anyway."

Bruce eased back on the pillows. "Did you really think I'd never ask about your family?"

"Bruce, you are anything but predictable."

"And now that it's just the two of us here, I need more answers. Such as, why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't give me that innocent routine. You're evasive, you know that?"

Stranger grinned. "Not intentionally."

"So spill it. Tell me about this 'Queen' of yours and how you hooked up originally."

The Stranger rolled on his back and sighed. "Since I know everything about you, I guess it's only fair. Sad to say, I was drunk."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It figures. Let me guess, some supernatural dicks put you in a compromising position. Then, you woke up walking down the isle…"

"Are you going to let_ me_ tell this story?"

"Sorry. I love dicing out possible scenarios."

The Stranger sniffed. "Well, take off your detective hat for once. I met Loethe at a magicians bar called the Hellhauser, about a hundred and ten thousand years ago…"

_"A hundred and ten thousand!"_

"Yes, before the bienal ice age. Demons walked the earth freely, as did angels. Civilization didn't exist, and mankind was extremely primitive. Both factions were worshipped as gods and idols."

Bruce chose his words carefully. "The Fallen Ones on both sides."

"There _were_ no sides then. As far as heaven was concerned, you were either _in,_ or _out._ Many wore various forms and shapes for convenience or whim. It was the darkest of ages, where elemental forces held sway. But between dimensions every one would meet and mingle."

"Unbelievable."

"Ever try discussing _tetrahenronal multiverses_ to a caveman? Worship satisfied some needs, but not all. Only the most degraded ones mated with mortals, creating half breed creatures mostly cursed. We needed the comfort and companionship of our own kind."

"As you said earlier, misery loving company."

"Yes. There was no hope of forgiveness, so why not enjoy ourselves? You can only be damned once."

Bruce appeared uncomfortable. "This doesn't sound like you at all."

"I was different then, and so was the world. Humans weren't evolved enough to understand morality or what being saved meant. They only knew of food, sex, shelter and clan. So I had no 'job' per se at the time."

Bruce teased soft lips with a finger. "Makes sense. So all of the 'gods' would gather together at various places?"

"Yes, both on earth and between dimensions. As I said earlier, that's how I met Loethe."

"Was it uh…love at first sight?"

"Our attraction was overwhelming. We were actually introduced by the Old Earth God Phlegthos. Anyway, after dancing and many drinks we went to her palace, BluddWerkk. The only thing I remember is waking up in her chambers a month later with a Queen and a Kingdom. Friends and associates from many dimensions flooded the place to offer congratulations and best success on fulfilling the prophecy."

Bruce blinked in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, you got so hammered after the first time with her you got _married?"_

The Stranger edged up in bed, clearly annoyed at the thought. "To this day I have no idea _what_ the hell happened or how I signed those damned scrolls."

"Maybe it was a forgery, or someone cast a spell-"

"I thought so initially. But I checked 'clean' of mystic residue. And the signature was my own."

"It does seem too convenient. You and her meeting, hitting it off right away."

"Loethe told me much later that three potential mates existed in her destiny, as described by her seers in the _Book of Illut._ But only one could fulfill the prophecy with her. The fact that she loved me was a plus in her mind. Several of the ancient elemental gods knew this prophecy as well. I smelled conspiracy."

"You were probably set up."

"True. I never got a straight answer out of Phlegthos, the stinking old coot. He steered me right into it."

Bruce laughed in near hysteria. The Stranger was clearly irritated at his reaction.

"What's so damn funny, Bruce?"

Bruce held his sides. "I'm picturing _you_ of all people, waking up in a drunken stupor and married. It's like something out of an old frat house movie. I wish I could've been there…it must've been one hell of a sight!"

"Well." The Stranger folded his arms, frowning. "Like I said, things were different then."

Bruce was suddenly serious. "Now comes the indelicate question."

"About?"

"That demon pack of yours. Explain."

"You need me to paint you a picture?"

_"Serpents, Dragons and a Wolf?"_

"The Queen and I often played parlor games."

Bruce clapped a hand over his eyes. "I _don't_ want to connect the dots. You had to be in a different form when you met, right? I seriously doubt there were fashionable capes and fedoras a thousand centuries ago."

The Stranger curved a smile. "True. I was in the form I displayed for you earlier. Loethe always despises the fact I hide my wings except on rare occasions."

Bruce stretched out carelessly. "I think you look sharp as is. That other form would likely send the Leagues into shock and give rise to uncomfortable questions."

"Which is precisely why I'm rarely seen that way, and definitely not by mortal eyes. Even the Guardians don't know my true aspect."

"Those conceited, all knowing munchkins? According to them, they have no flaws."

"They're respected, but not nearly as much as they'd like to believe. Among mystic circles they're called _The_ _Dupes of Order. _During the annual Tersal conference last year-"

"Tersal conference?"

"A Universal meeting between entities of order and chaos across many dimensions. During much debate regarding the new rules of magic, a few hell lords shouted _D.O., D.O., D.O.!_ at the guardians. They sat in total confusion not realizing they were being insulted."

Bruce chuckled. "I'm just amazed at how the highest levels of existence mirror everything else."

"It's always been true." The Stranger leaned in for a kiss. "What about the cuddling you promised?" he groped under the blankets.

Bruce eyed those lips. "Horny bastard. But I won't be distracted just yet."

"Why not?"

"I have a more important question to ask. What's this prophecy that everyone keeps harping on? It sounds important, but I don't get the reference."

"I'm not…I can't say."

"Don't give me that. Can't or _won't?"_

"Both. Or neither!"

Bruce gripped muscular arms. "You never give doubletalk, Fox. Why now? Is it something you're afraid I'll find out? Tell me."

Stranger sank down into the blankets. "I'd rather make love, to tell the truth."

"Answer my question first, then we'll be freaky as you want. This prophecy. Does it involve you personally?"

"Yes." The Stranger was resistant.

"Something you've done?"

"Something I'll supposedly contribute to. Namely, the destruction of order and light."

Bruce gasped. "I can't believe that!"

"Nor do I. If I believed in destiny…well, let's just say I wouldn't be here now with you."

"You always emphasized free will, even in guidance."

"Yes. Now can we stop talking?"

"Once you give me a solid answer. I know your power, Fox. Would this affect the universe at large?"

_"Yes."_

"Do I have to pull this out of you? What is it you've done, or will do?"

A deep sigh. "I love you, but I fear answering that question."

"You believe I would think less of you?"

"I _know _you would. More to the point, naming the prophecy would give it power. Power over me and everyone involved directly."

Bruce squinted at him.

"I know it sounds ridiculous. Many on the side of darkness will manipulate events in any way necessary to see it come about. This prophecy is directly tied into my fate. Stubbornness aside, I never presumed to overthrow providence. Nor am I foolish enough to think I am totally _free_ of destiny."

"Are they thinking you'll turn?"

A pause. "I don't think that's completely possible due to my dual nature."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"I am sworn to guide those that need me, and protect this universe. Yet my destiny is the opposite. What would you have me say?"

"That's completely, utterly insane."

Stranger ran a hand through his hair. "And now you know the essence of my existence. My soul is composed of conflicting sides, neither dominating the other. Free will is the only true balance I have."

Bruce played with perfect abs. "One day you'll tell me, assuming I don't figure it out first. And I intend to."

The Stranger smiled softly. "I have no doubt of that, Bruce. You are most remarkable."

"How do you know you have this…'dark' destiny?"

The Stranger was instantly angry. "Ask the person who _tossed me out._ I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

Bruce backed off. "Easy, easy. I'm not trying to upset you." Soft kiss. "Eventually you'll trust me with _all_ your secrets, no matter how dark."

The air filled with sweet, spicy fragrance. "I look forward to that day as well, love." The Stranger was gentle once again. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It was so long ago. But at times it seems too fresh and painful to recall, even now."

"Forget it." Bruce nuzzled, feeling lightheaded and warm. Prickly, aching heat made him lose the battle to desire. "But would you have done anything differently?"

"No." The Stranger pounced, sweeping him under the blankets.

()

Bruce wondered vaguely if the Queen was ever as battered and sore. His half fogged brain decided not to go there.

_She probably loves it. Or it doesn't bother her. Maybe she's the one doing the smashing._

"Go back to sleep, Bruce."

"Huhh. Don't order me around, Fox."

The Stranger clutched him close. _You can barely keep those beautiful eyes open._

Those eyes fluttered blearily._ I can hardly breathe, much less look at you. Even my lungs hurt._

A lick on an ear. "Rest, love. I will heal you."

"You'd…better." Bruce murmured. "Or I'll kill you myself."

He couldn't recall falling asleep against spicy flesh.

()

Bruce rested comfortably, drifting in deep sleep. Snug and warm. He wasn't completely certain if he was imagining things, but an odd sensation swept through his body.

Something tickled, and it was warm and wet. He felt himself twitch and kick slightly. The strange feeling became stronger.

_?_

Opening one eye a crack, he saw something flopping around at the foot of the bed. As his head cleared, he could see a tail in plain sight.

"What the _hell?!"_

Sitting up abruptly, he fell away from his groggy lover. A white wolf demon crouched at the end of the bed, licking his toes crazily. The busy tongue lapped his feet next, tasting with great relish.

Stranger was instantly awake, rolling to his side. "Bruce, what's wrong?"

"Look!"

Blazing eyes flared in an instant. _"Rakka!"_

The wolf thing stopped licking. "Hello, daddy." He immediately rooted under the blankets.

Bruce nearly panicked. "Get him out!"

Before Stranger could fish his offspring out, Bruce let out a yelp. The raspy tongue latched onto his cock and licked it clean. Pointed teeth nipped his balls gently.

_"He's got me-"_

"No he _doesn't."_ the Stranger lifted his son by the scruff and tossed him across the room. The wolf thing bounced off a wall, squealing in pain before crouching in the corner. He flattened his ears miserably.

"_Stay over there."_ The Stranger glared at his hapless son. "Are you alright, Bruce?"

Bruce covered his eyes. "Considering I was nearly cut off in my prime, yes."

"I wasn't going to do anything, daddy." The wolf thing wailed.

"How did you get here?"

"I…I was practicing my spells. I thought of the last place I liked and came here."

Bruce stared in astonishment. "Is he telling the truth? Maybe the Queen-"

Stranger put up a hand. "No, I sense he's not lying. Rakka, come to me."

The wolf demon took two steps then stopped, lowering his head. "You're gonna hit me again."

"No I won't. Come." Stranger extended his arms.

Bruce wasn't certain. "Wait, what if he bites or-"

But Rakka was already bounding up on the bed. The Stranger embraced the wolfling, kissing the wedge shaped head.

"I'm sorry, little darling. But you can't intrude on me like this, and taste people without asking."

Bruce couldn't believe his ears. "Are you _serious? _He damn near had me for lunch!"

Rakka licked the Stranger's hands. "I wasn't gonna hurt him, daddy."

"No?"

"No. But your friend smells so good. I just wanted to taste his stuff."

"I want you to apologize."

Golden eyes fixed on Bruce. "I'm sorry. Can I taste you sometimes?"

Bruce didn't know whether to laugh or scream. "I'll think about it." He managed.

The sharp nose quivered. "And while you have sex?"

"…."

"That's _enough."_ The Stranger moved Rakka away from Bruce. "It's time to send you home."

"That won't be necessary." A feminine voice was suddenly heard. They turned. In the corner stood a lovely demoness. She was blue with tumbling, wavy white hair and eyes. Golden body armor clad her curvaceous form. And a familiar looking tail undulated with seeming impatience. Her coloring was rather dark in hue.

Bruce stared, thinking he'd never get used to this life. _She reminds me of Loethe, but looks a bit different._ His observation skills noted a more heart shaped face, but those high cheekbones were all too familiar.

"I…_know_ you. Your voice is familiar also."

"Ever the detective, Bruce Wayne. You're correct, we _have _met before."

The Stranger interrupted. "More intrusions, daughter?"

"Not intentionally, father. Although you and Wayne make a pretty picture together."

Rakka pressed against the Stranger. "I know why she's here!"

_Another one?_ Bruce was still somewhat stymied trying to identify. "You aren't Sedona, that much is clear."

"Of course not."

"Funny, I got the impression that she was the ringleader."

The demoness laughed out loud. _"Little_ sister? Sedona couldn't lead roaches to a garbage trail. And I'm disappointed you don't recognize me, Bruce. Why, we're practically family as it is!"

Keen blue eyes narrowed. "Wait-"

Hissing slightly, the demoness waved her tail his way in a _come hither_ gesture. Realization hit Bruce like a wave.

"You're Nuguri!"

"Correct, handsome one. First born and eldest of the line. _I_ am first in succession."

"You still haven't explained why you're here." Stranger stated.

Nuguri pointed. "I just came to pick up a package. Come on, you little rat."

"I ain't going." Rakka flattened his ears.

"You are. Oonis wondered why you disappeared from the classroom. This isn't open for debate."

"It wasn't a trick! I was-"

"Yes, I know. But you have to go back, Rakka."

Rakka glanced up at the Stranger. "Do I have to go, daddy?"

"Yes. Your lack of control will lead you somewhere dangerous eventually. We wouldn't be able to protect you in time."

Sharp teeth snapped. "I'm _tough."_

"Tough and crazy." Nuguri approached the bed. "Now come on, I don't have all day."

Bruce rolled up in the blankets. _"Privacy_ seems to be in short supply around here."

Nuguri eyed him speculatively. "Should my father tire of you, seek me out. I believe we'd make _fabulous_ friends, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce gave his best bat glare.

"I'm not amused by your attentions, Nuguri. Beware." The Stranger intoned.

She flipped a lock of hair off an eye. "Your threats never impress me, father. Go bellow at Godol and Hazat." Blazing eyes were on Bruce again. "I would treat you well, mortal. At my feet would you gain power and _perhaps?_ Godhood."

Shockingly, Bruce felt himself lost in her gaze. _No!_

"_Yahente grisod!"_ the Stranger bellowed. As if from a dream, Bruce snapped to.

Nuguri backed away. "For _now_, father. He isn't a priority."

"Fortunately for you."

Nuguri collected Rakka. "Anduu is right, you're hopelessly infatuated. But before I go, there's a piece of news from Hell to relate."

"Now what?"

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is perfect. The Queen has never been happier."

Bruce and the Stranger looked at each other.

"Ah, but you're _curious_ now." Nuguri smiled, dangling the squirming Rakka.

Bruce felt confident at that. "If she's happy that must mean good news for us. _Out_ of sight and _out _of our hair."

"Not necessarily, Bruce." Stranger sensed caution. "What occurs in the kingdom, Nuguri?"

"All's well. In fact, many friends have already been by, offering congratulations and bearing gifts. Word is the Crescent Moon was a smashing success. Mother held an informal party days ago. However, she's still feeling pains off and on."

"Bah. She made no mention of imaginary aches to _me."_

"It's a pity you couldn't make the party. Even the Old Ones showed up and had a good time. They've awaited the fulfillment of Crescent Moon longer than anyone, you know."

The Stranger went pale. "What are you _talking_ about, girl? Crescent Moon isn't for another three weeks-"

"Check your calendar, father dear. Crescent moon was _two weeks ago."_ Nuguri laughed wildly.

"I knew it too." Rakka yipped. "My teacher brought it up at school."

_"Lies!"_

"I think not." Nuguri touched a finger to her lips. "Oh dear. _Someone's _been tricked, I think. Well, you know what they say. Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

"What the hell's going on around here?" Bruce demanded, feeling lost.

Stranger put a hand to his head. "Leave me, Nuguri. I must think."

"Certainly. And don't be a _Stranger." _She was gone with Rakka before he could respond. There was tense silence in the room.

"Stranger."

"Bruce?"

"You'd better lay it on the line with me. Or I'm out, you hear?"

"You can't walk out on our relationship, Bruce."

"I can and will. Now level with me. What was Nuguri referring to?"

"The Crescent Moon is tied into the Prophecy."

"Again with that-"

"If circumstances are right, universal Armageddon will be unavoidable."

Bruce rolled his eyes. _"Now_ you're sounding like the Stranger I've always known."

"I'll only say this. It's my fault for being so careless. Someone went to a great deal of trouble to deceive my senses, making me believe Crescent Moon was weeks away."

"What about your conniving Queen?"

"No. I would have sensed that immediately. I'm beginning to feel there's a grand conspiracy afoot."

"A conspiracy of _what,_ Stranger? I've had enough riddles and conundrums for one day."

Before the Stranger could answer, Nuguri suddenly appeared again.

"I forgot something." She leaned down and kissed the Stranger on the cheek. She was gone again instantly.

"And that's _another _thing." Bruce continued, pointing at empty air. "These insane appearances and interruptions. You'd better get control of your family!"

"Easier said than done." The Stranger brooded.

"What's happened?"

"I've Fallen prey to my own impulses."

"While I appreciate your candor, you still aren't saying anything. _Fine."_ Bruce hurled the covers off and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I've had enough of this, Stranger. Love _isn't _enough."

Fiery eyes narrowed. "No, Bruce. You won't leave. I meant what I said before."

Bruce spun back around. "A challenge? You think you'll stop me in my own house?"

"Love is _everything."_ The Stranger responded. "You won't be harmed by anyone. I swear it!"

"This relationship has too much baggage, Fox. I hadn't bargained for nonstop lunacy wrapped in a bow."

The Stranger held out a hand. "Please, Bruce. Come back to bed. Let me convince you things aren't as bleak as they seem."

"You think sex will solve everything?"

Fiery orbs subsided, reverting to brilliant green. _The Aegean Sea…_

Bruce shook his head against the pull. "This tactic is getting predictable, Stranger. I want answers, and you give diversions."

"Things will settle down eventually, Bruce."

"So you say. Tell me, will a five eyed pig appear in my boardroom during a meeting? A purple slug show up in the lobby speaking tongues? What else?"

The Stranger sighed. "I can't promise everything will just stop, Bruce. But as far as my family goes? They'll lose interest eventually, trust me."

Bruce glanced back over a shoulder. "A guarantee?"

"Right now, you're new. Once their interest is satisfied they'll leave you alone."

"Really. Half of them have already propositioned me, and your 'baby' wants to taste me during sex. So forgive me if I have doubts!"

"They're demonic, Bruce. It's what they do. More to the point, it's all a test."

"Test?"

"I believe the term is _yanking your chain_."

"Really? That's good to know." Bruce still stood by the window, his back turned.

"You look glorious like that, love. Won't you come back to bed now?"

"I prefer the sunlight over here."

"Are you angry with me?"

"I'm sure you can pick up on it."

A pause. "Why won't you turn around? As lovely as your backside is, I'd rather see your face right now."

Bruce still didn't turn. "I'm only an idiot _sometimes,_ Stranger. And I have no intention of trading stares and waking up in traction tomorrow."

The Stranger showed a hint of anger then. "I don't need tricks or games. Nor have I ever forced anyone into bed. They come because they _want_ to."

"Ego, much?"

"Fact. And they _stay."_

"Good for you, Fox." Bruce moved to go. "Having a skill is useful in modern times."

Just as Bruce neared the door, he caught it. _That scent. _It blasted his senses and filled the room instantly.

"_Not this time."_ Bruce hissed, almost to himself. The room seemed to tilt in a frame as he stretched for the door in slow motion.

The Stranger was instantly in front of him, blocking. "I've done a poor job of showing my trust, Bruce."

Bruce _had _to look into those eyes this time. There was no avoiding them. "Just move out of my way, please." His voice sounded hollow and echoing to his ears.

"I love you. No debate will change this." Emerald eyes sparkled like glitter.

"That's not…the point." Bruce felt hazy, hot. Itching crawled under his skin like worms.

Stranger took his hands. "All things in good time. I choose not to know all your secrets, and you can't know all of mine."

"Sounds…like…a…double…standard." Bruce kept resisting, but his anger was fading rapidly.

"Exact equality doesn't exist, love." The Stranger purred, leaning in. "Come."

_Can't think._ Bruce felt delirious and blissful. "Fox-" he breathed, stroking the handsome face.

"Yes."

Bruce dove into a kiss hungrily, tasting honey. _It was like a drug he never got enough of. And each time was like the first he tasted. If this was being a puppet, he'd happily dance on a string._

Stranger pulled him to bed as they kissed. There were no more arguments that day.

THE END


	17. Secrets of a Queen

submission dated 5/16/13 – 5/19/13

author: FireCracker

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: **For once, none. Don't get used to it, though.**

Characters: Loethe the Hell Queen, her daughters and Tala.

Special mentions: Phantom Stranger, Bruce Wayne

Some serious girl talk with a potential fight looming. But wait, it's in Hell.

CELESTIAL SENSATIONS: SECRETS OF A QUEEN

**Hell, the palace of BluddWerkk.**

Loethe lounged in her guest chambers surrounded by her daughters. They all relaxed lazily on brightly colored ottomans, drinking and discussing men.

The Queen raised her boiling glass of liquor. "It's good to have all my girls together these days. Infernal duties tend to keep everyone spread out, and I miss all the good chatter."

Serona laughed. "I should think the prophecy would be keeping you busy, mother."

"So it has. Many surprises are in store."

"And _deceptions,_ I would think." Nuguri chimed in. "So. When is our dear King going to know what hit him?"

"In my own good time. There is no hurry now."

"But surely he'll sense the truth fairly soon."

Loethe was smug. "His distance favors my plans. I don't doubt he'll be angry. However, his heart always softens. I fully expect it."

Bazura was curious. "Why aren't Godol and Anduu here?"

"Because they can't keep a secret to save their infernal lives. Besides, they're usually somewhere around the palace. I spend less time with the rest of you."

"But haven't they _seen_ you?"

"Yes, and I've told them to keep quiet about this. In any case, the prophecy proceeds as planned. I couldn't be more pleased."

Serona poured herself another drink. "Have the seers gleaned any new information that we're unaware of?"

"Not at this time. However, there's a major development occurring in the balance that favors the dark. I'm not at liberty yet to say what it is, but there will be a formal council meeting in the next few weeks. Your father will return at his appointed time and details will be discussed."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Aye, but for his endless wandering we could have set the schedule already. I've taught myself to be patient with his dual aspect."

Nuguri chuckled. "Still thinking he'll turn completely, mother?"

"It won't happen, I realize that. And yet, heaven rejects him utterly. That _always_ gives me hope."

"But you know he has a need for helping the lost and weak."

"The strength of his balance makes him prime. But enough of your father for now. We were discussing men?"

Bazura stretched her long legs. "Ah, girl talk. After listening to Darkseids' drones babbling about anti-life, it's a refreshing change."

"Now that's one_ ugly_ bastard." Serona snorted, stirring her drink with a bone. "I wouldn't even screw him out of pity."

"Why not, sister? You could do him with a bag over his head."

"F that. I'd still have to look at that scabby body. No thanks."

Loethe cackled in laughter. "Ah, these are the times that warm my black heart!"

Nuguri sucked hot blood through a straw. "And I suppose you've done the ugly stuff yourself?"

"Only when bored. Sometimes I take it as a challenge!"

"Ha! Mortals call it _Slumpbusting."_

Loethe gulped from her goblet. "Of course, they'd have to have the right equipment. A big cock makes up for a lot of ugly."

"Especially in the dark, eh?"

"Daughter, you're foul. I love it."

Serona crunched her bone straw. "I suppose you could take an ugly fucker and give him glamour for a bit. Might make it tolerable."

Bazura chimed in. "Problem is, you're still reminded that the ugly is there under the skin. But hell, I've been drunk enough times not to care. It all feels the same when you're hammered."

Serona sniffed in disgust. "Maybe so, but anything I don't wish to lick after I finish gets put out. I'll tolerate criminals and idiots, but not ugly."

"Good point."

"Hmm." Loethe traced a finger around her goblet. "What do you all think of your father's latest pet?"

Nuguri replied right away. "Tasty. Verrry tasty. I made him an offer myself."

"Really? Where was this?"

"Right in front of father."

Loethe paused. "Your nerve astounds even me at times. What did he say?"

Nuguri flipped her hair casually. "You know father. I got a withering look and implied threat."

"I'm surprised you moved so quickly." Bazura commented. "Usually you take time to appraise your men."

"There was no need. Father is completely smitten with the mortal. So it amused me to irritate him by teasing his pet."

"Ill advised, Nuguri."

"I fear nothing, sister. You know this."

"Then you're a liar or a fool."

"I give hard lessons, too."

"Enough." Loethe snapped. "We aren't here to squabble amongst ourselves."

"Mother's right." Serona lifted her glass. "Although it might be interesting to see the two of you go at it."

Bazura turned her long neck. "With you agitating and cheerleading on the sidelines. Some things never change."

"Brat." Nuguri agreed.

"I want other opinions." Loethe stated flatly.

Bazura coiled her tail. "His intelligence impresses me the most. I've done research on his background. In some ways he actually thinks like an immortal."

"Indeed? And what say you, Serona?"

"Wayne has charisma, I'll give him that. No wonder in that others like his charms."

Loethe sipped her drink casually. "Your father has good taste, as always."

"Maybe it's the batman gear. Although the whole urban vigilante thing is a curious way to work off inner turmoil."

Bazura brightened. "The Justice Leaguers father trucks with. Some are quite fetching, I think."

Nuguri raised her goblet. "Ah. And how would you rate them?"

"Scale of one to ten!"

"Start off."

"Superman."

"Nice, if you like Ken Dolls. Still, he's pretty and quite sturdy. I'd give it a go."

"Rate?"

"Mm. Give him a 9 flat."

"I'd go a hair higher." Serona chimed in. "9.2!"

Loethe ran a finger across her lips. "Ah, but does he have a 'pole' position? After all, good looks mean nothing without the prize."

"True. And those briefs do look a little…_small._ Still…"

"What about Green Lantern?" Nuguri wondered. "You know I love renegades. He seems tasty."

"Arrogant, too." Serona mused. "Not bad on the eyes, either. I'll give him an 8.8."

Bazura swished her glass. "Wait, which Green Lantern?"

"Oh. The Hal Jordan one. Surely you didn't think I meant Guy Gardner?"

"Heaven no! While I like his foul attitude, that bowl haircut is atrocious."

"So give him a style and sex him senseless, sister. In any case, give a grade. Hal Jordan?"

"I like that one. Make it…9.1."

"8.6."

"8.9."

"How about a different tack?" Nuguri suggested. "Anyone like Cyborg?"

"An interesting possibility." Loethe agreed. "Why, working around that metal should prove a day's work in itself!"

"Can you say…_O-V-E-R-L-O-A-D!_"

They all cracked in laughter.

"Good one, sister!" Bazura held her sides. "After all, the proof's in the package!"

"9.1"

"8.9!"

"9 flat."

"The Flash." Serona threw out.

"Hmm. Maybe the prettiest one, but disgustingly wholesome." Loethe crinkled her nose. "So for _that_ he loses points. 8.2."

Serona disagreed. "I'm of a different mind, mother. I say corrupting him would be the sweetest. 9.3."

Bazura considered that."Have you seen the _ass_ on him? Nice! So for that alone I'll go 9.5."

Nuguri was smiling. "You know what they say about _speedsters in bed!_ I'd have to add him to my collection. 9.6."

"And then there's-"

Before they could talk further, a stocky orange demon strutted in. He was bearded and wearing multilayered robes.

"Pardon the interruption, royals. You have a guest requesting immediate audience."

Loethe responded immediately. "Indeed, Kuriyn? We rarely get such surprise visits without appointment."

Kuriyn nodded. "Aye, my Queen. It's the Lady Tala. She claims the two of you have unfinished business, and would like to resolve the matter."

Nuguri sat up quickly. "She has the _gall_ to show up here? After all her antics-"

Loethe held up a hand. "Peace, daughter. Let's she what she wants. It should prove amusing."

"I'm laughing already." Serona was sarcastic.

()

Tala strutted in, heels clicking over shiny stone. Her massive mane of raven tresses flew everywhere. Catlike amber eyes sparked in irritation.

"Greetings, Loethe. I'm surprised you granted this audience so easily."

Loethe eased to a seated position. "The grace of a Queen. Now, what do you want?"

"You know what I want!"

"I refuse to hand him over. Next."

_"Idiot!_ I'm talking about my liver. My power is halved without it."

Loethe was smug. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Payment collected for illegal seizure."

"Bah. What illegal? The Stranger was mine before you and that ancient cadre interfered."

"Might I remind you of the prophecy?"

"You weren't the only possibility for it to occur."

"Impossible!" Bazura sounded surprised.

"Ah, so your Queen never explained _that,_ did she?" Tala turned. "All of you have been lied to."

"Perhaps. But you aren't on your own turf either. I suggest you use good sense and caution."

"As much caution as your Queen?" Tala pointed in accusation. "Perhaps we can strike a bargain, Loethe. My silence for my liver."

Nuguri was suspicious. "What's she talking about?"

Loethe considered before speaking. "You challenged me before, Tala, and lost."

"It wasn't an even playing field, we both know that. I also rule a realm, in case you've forgotten."

"I forget nothing. But I do know I'm too strong for your feeble spells."

Those catlike eyes flared brightly. _"Feeble_! We battled across the dimensions for a week. Only base treachery won you the day."

Loethe stood in anger. "Enough! You'll not speak this way in front of my daughters, or there _will_ be war."

It was Tala's turn to be smug. "A careless threat, Loethe. Aren't you in the throes of the prophecy? Spreading yourself too thin is inadvisable."

"It's none of your business."

"No?" Tala glanced at the angry daughters. "Give me what I want and I'll leave in peace. Otherwise, I may have yet _another_ secret to give. Can you risk it?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would, since you force my hand. And remember, the prophecy isn't linear. I only wish a partial claim to that which is also mine. Besides, I need _my_ strength, too." A snicker.

Bazura had had enough. "You're out of here-" a ball of fire crackled around her hand.

Loethe indicated a stop. "Hold. We will strike a new agreement."

"What? You can't let her waltz in here, and-"

_"Silence,_ Bazura. _I_ am Queen." Loethe snapped imperiously.

Nuguri found her voice. "Clearly, there are lies everywhere." She glared at Tala. "You've always wanted my father. But you're deluded if you think you can walk in here and steal him away."

Tala flipped her hair. "You have a sense for essential truth, Nuguri. The _Book of Illut_ was tampered with eons ago. Someone with the will and power tore a page loose. That missing page is key to explaining the prophecy. In it's _entirety."_

The daughters gasped in shock.

Tala nodded. "Aye, it's true. As the Old Ones, if you can wring the truth from their wrinkled tongues. And as for the Stranger, he's already been mine. A Queen for a Queen? Let fate decide."

"Speak further and we battle right now." Loethe warned, her voice low. She stood to her full height.

"I admit I'm not prepared for war at this time." Tala stated. "Return my property and I will leave in peace."

Loethe gestured down the hallway. "Ipzet."

A rangy white demoness appeared suddenly. "You called, o Queen?"

"Go to the royal armory and fetch the black brocaded box wrapped in green rope. Quickly, now."

"Aye, o Queen. I will return shortly." She vanished.

()

The goddesses waited in uncomfortable silence.

Tala and Loethe shared several hard stares. It didn't go unnoticed by the others. Ipzet returned with the box and handed it to Tala. The servant left immediately.

"Now take your wide ass out of here." Serona snarled at Tala.

"Certainly." Tala examined the contents of the box. "Ah, how I've missed you."

"Admire yourself later." Bazura chimed in next. "Leave while you can still walk. You've caused enough trouble this day."

"Such _spirit._" Tala walked past them all. "You should be proud, Loethe. Your children are beautiful and strong." She paused at the hallway entrance.

"Of course, they aren't as special as they _think._ But we know what's what, eh?"

Nuguri blasted the wall next to her, burning a huge crater. Tala barely avoided being struck.

"Temper! You and Anduu remind me of _him,_ girl. More so than the others!" she cackled wildly and disappeared.

Loethe wasn't pleased. "Nuguri, have the servants repair your damage."

"Yes, but I have questions-"

"They can wait. I'm afraid our visit is over, children. I need solitude and must think." Strutting past them all, she abruptly retreated to her private chambers.

()

Her daughters watched her leave with equal parts confusion and anger.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Bazura wondered.

Nuguri stared down the hallway. "I think we need a family conference asap."

Serona sighed. "I've got a bad sense about all this."

"Aye, these potential secrets could affect our legacy."

"We're already legendary, Nuguri. But Tala's comments are disturbing. She knows something we don't, and that's a potential weakness."

Nuguri nodded. "Come on. Let's find Anduu and Godol. We need to put our heads together here."

"Tala came to retrieve her liver right after Crescent Moon." Bazura pondered.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not sure. Our Queen has a successful Crescent Moon and suddenly Tala shows up to gain her full power? The timing of it seems suspicious to me."

"But what's the connection?" Serona wanted to know.

"I don't know. Let me think on this awhile."

THE END

NEXT: NIGHTMARE PAST


	18. Nightmare Past

submission dated 5/21/13 – 5/28/13

author: FireCracker

Archive? You'd better.

**Warnings:** **Immortal sex, lies and politics. Not to mention kingdoms and destiny.**

Characters: Phantom Stranger, Tala, Loethe, Bruce Wayne, Uriel, a pink brontosaurus and Elvis. Yes, Elvis. Add one baby angel who likes to watch.

Special mention: The book of Illut, a bone of contention in many dimensions.

Tala makes a move, and Stranger hooks up with an old lover from heaven. But not before picking a fight with archangel Michael.

CELESTIAL SENSATIONS: NIGHTMARE PAST

Many wondered if the immortal Stranger ever "hung his hat" anywhere, so to speak. Little was known about his private time outside of mystic circles, and even then most relied on rumor more so than fact. The truth was far more simple.

Between dimensions the universe held pathways to virtually any nexus of reality. This also included "non" reality and "un" space, dimensions where the known rules of existence were inverted. Not many chose those unsettling paths.

To the Stranger, all paths were the same. There was no need to avoid the unknown. Time and eternity were one to him, and he had the luxury of wandering reality at his leisure. More importantly, the austere quiet gave him chance to think and reflect on his own existence.

He particularly liked the randomness of traveling the pathways. It suited him best, and one would often meet the most interesting personalities along the way.

_As always, the pathways are my solace. Here, I can truly be myself with no distractions or obligations. Am I the ultimate loner? I've often wondered. There's much to be said for companionship and love. And man doesn't live on isolation alone. Not even this man._

He smiled to himself, handsome features shaded by his hat. A billowing black cloak swirled as he moved, trailing wisps of smoke.

_I feel absolute contentment. Bruce is mine, and I will fill his life with love and sharing. My children are my pride. And my Queen…is problematic as always. But she does love me, and admittedly I love her. But it's always been complicated with us. For reasons I've often denied in the past._

The Stranger stopped momentarily, gazing out at the horizon. In truth, there was no 'up' or 'down' between dimensions.

_Sworn to one Queen and torn to another. Still, I never lacked for beauteous companionship, be it mortal or immortal-_

_"Yo,_ big man."

"Eh?" the Stranger turned from his thoughts. Waddling his way was a unique individual with a slick pompadour and wearing a white rhinestone jumpsuit. He slipped on a pair of oversized sunglasses as he approached.

The Stranger chuckled. "I should have known. We meet again, Elvis of Earth 11."

Elvis swung an arm in a circle. "I'm just a_ burnin' hunk a love_, Stranger!"

"I don't doubt it. So, what brings you between dimensions?"

"Eh, just out on a stroll. My last gig didn't go so well at the Moebius Palace. Muh pipes aren't holding up like they did in the old days."

"I thought you were on vacation."

"That's next week. But the wife's been pestering me to take a break and spend time with her more. You know how women are."

The Stranger sighed. "I do indeed."

Elvis patted his gut. "Gotta get rid of this, or she might leave me. Woman's crazy, I give her everything and she threatens to walk over a lil' fat?"

Stranger cocked his head. "Don't you have energy powers? Perhaps you could burn the excess off."

Elvis shrugged. "Can't do it without burnin' myself. Don't seem to have the right control for that. So I guess it's diet city."

"You'd be surprised what you can accomplish."

Elvis adjusted his glasses. "Looked like you was in deep thought there, my man."

"Not especially. Just having appreciation, mostly."

"Got it. So, how's the kiddies?"

"Still demonic. And yours?"

"Growin' like weeds, my man. Wife thinks she may be expecting again, we're not sure yet."

"Good luck."

"You too, Phantom." Elvis stared at his watch. "Uh, hell. Gotta get back before the next set."

Stranger saw something to the west. "Yes, I'd best be moving along myself."

Elvis followed his eyes. "Trouble? Ya never know who'll show up here."

"Not exactly, but I sense a familiar presence."

"Yeah. Well." Elvis slapped Stranger on the back. "Y'all come see my set next month at the Concourse. Better joint, lots of atmosphere."

"You got it."

"Like muh _blue suede shoes?"_ Elvis pointed at his platforms with high stack heels.

"Nice."

"You know it." With a final wave, Elvis waddled off into the mists. Stranger watched him go with bemusement.

()

In silence he moved, an imposing figure shrouded in shadow. Off in the mists he noted a looming shape. It rapidly approached with lumbering gait.

"Stranger. Is that you?"

The Stranger sighed. _Not him again_. He stopped walking momentarily.

"Yes, Yahmet."

"I thought so." The mists thinned, revealing a bright pink brontosaurus. The small head leaned down to talk.

"Good to see you. Just wanted to say thanks for helping those crush victims back home."

Stranger nodded. "Not a problem. What brings you to the crossways?"

The huge beast hissed a sigh. "I'm depressed, quite frankly."

"About?"

"I…it's been a long time, but it's about Bazura. She still won't give me the time of day."

"I tried to warn you about that several times."

The pink dinosaur swayed his head. "But I thought it would work between us. She's a dragon, I'm a dino. No reason in the world we can't get together, right?"

Stranger made a face. "For the _umpteenth_ time, Yahmet. She isn't a reptile. The dragon is her dominant spiritual form only. And you aren't the same species, either. She has rare interest in mortals, even long lived ones."

"I'm considered good looking, you know."

"Yes, for your race. You're still too different. And her…dark nature would eventually ruin you."

A giant pink tail thumped in anger, rattling the roadway. "It's not_ fair,_ Stranger! She knows how I feel."

"Has she ever returned your feelings?"

"I thought so, but-"

"And stop shaking the pathway! You'll draw undue attention."

The bronto looked back at himself. "You're right. Throwing tantrums won't get me anywhere."

"Why not find a nice girl among your own kind?"

"I tried. They say I'm a nuisance."

Stranger sighed. "Then try _again._ And be more low key."

The small head hung. "I still love Bazura. I was hoping to call you 'dad' one day."

_Moron. Like I need a pink son-in-law._ "Let me give you something that might help." A white lily appeared in his left hand.

"What's that for?"

"Eat this. It will give emotional clarity so you can accept the truth and move on."

A huge nose sniffed at the flower. "Fragrant. But will I still love her?"

"Yes, but the difference is you will appreciate the love instead of being obsessed about it. Now eat!"

The huge jaws munched the flower.

"I don't feel any different."

"Really? What if I told you my daughter does like you, but isn't in love?"

Yahmet lifted his head proudly. "I still feel for her, but it's wasted emotion. Time to move on from the fantasy."

The Stranger nodded. "You are on your way. Go home now, Yahmet. A full life awaits you."

The brontosaurus nodded, his eyes sparking with insight. "You were right. I was more in love with the idea of _being_ in love. A juvenile crush."

"We all have issues of the heart, Yahmet."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

The cloaked immortal looked about suddenly. _That other presence. It's out there again._

"You okay? You look like a bloodhound sniffing out a scent."

"Perhaps I am. But it's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Yahmet turned to go, his motion ponderous. "Thanks for the advice. If there's anything you need, Stranger, just contact me."

A gloved hand waved. "We'll meet again."

()

He walked alone once more, steps measured. Still sensing a powerful presence nearby. Perplexed at the lack of introduction, Stranger increased his pace.

_Familiar. But not friendly. An enemy perhaps? Anything is possible here._

**_You should know._**

Stranger halted at the mental intrusion. "Show yourself!"

Two figures stepped from the mists, walking parallel to his own path. Stranger recognized one immediately.

_"Uriel!"_

The gleaming angel glanced over his way. "Greetings, Fallen One. We meet again."

Stranger's eyes fell on the young cherub at Uriel's side. The youngling had the typical round cheeks and innocent expression. Long red curls tangled over bright wings.

"I am Gindo, Stranger." The cherub piped up. "We saw you with Yahmet. Most impressive."

Stranger was silent momentarily. _Approval from children. So it's come to this?_

Uriel continued to walk on a parallel path, looking the Stranger over. Clear, nearly colorless eyes sparkled like crystal. Dark, straight hair fell to his waist between sleek wings of golden feathers.

"You still have rare beauty, Dark One. The spheres take note of your destiny."

"I'm glad to be a person of such interest. What brings you to the walkways with one so young?"

"Gindo's out to see the universe for the first time. I am his tutor."

"I'm not _that_ young." Gindo protested. He eyed the Stranger curiously. "Are the stories about you true?"

"What stories, little one? There are many."

"Have a care what you tell him." Uriel warned.

The Stranger smiled slyly. "Threats, Uriel? How interesting, coming from you."

"This isn't the old days. Remember what I said."

"I suggest _you_ remember a few things, my dear Uriel."

Gindo burst between them. "I don't get it, he isn't ugly at all. He's as beautiful as the Gilded Ones. Why is he called with such disdain and dread?"

Uriel laid a hand on small shoulders. "There is much you don't know."

"Then I want to find out." Gindo stared up at the Stranger. "So. Is it true that you wrecked Heaven?"

"I did."

"Why would you do such a thing? It's evil."

A sigh. "Evil had nothing to do with it, child. Philosophical disagreements-"

"You mean anarchy and corruption." Uriel interrupted.

Stranger glared at him. "As I was _saying_, there was a movement to overthrow Heaven. I didn't decide and was condemned for it."

Gindo flapped his wings in agitation. "But you had to decide."

"I didn't. That's what caused the problem."

"I don't see how that would make you wreck heaven."

"I was seen as a traitor on both sides. The Gilded Host told me without a decision I'd have to leave. I refused, so a fight broke out."

Gindo thought that over. "I heard about what you did to many angels."

The Stranger tipped his fedora. "Regrettable. But they attacked first, and I defended myself-"

Uriel flared with white fire. "Aye, over the bodies of those you _hacked to bloody pieces!"_

The Stranger snarled back. "Over the ones who stabbed me with _runes of fire and cursed!"_

"It seems no answer was had." Gindo pondered. "You had to be removed, Stranger."

"Indeed? You're wise for one so tender."

Bright violet eyes were intense. "You feel different than the others."

"I was always different than the others."

"You're not right. Dangerous. Maybe sick?"

The Stranger was angry. "I'm _not._ What tales do they tell in the spheres? Is there no space for truth anywhere these days?"

"The young ones all know of you." Uriel snapped. "And because they are young, we constantly remind them to separate legend from truth."

"Truth has two sides, Uriel."

"You should know. To the depths of your wretched, bipolar soul. It's why you couldn't decide. Your very nature forbids it."

The Stranger stood tall. "Perhaps. But I'm not a deluded pawn, either."

"All Fallen Ones say the same. It's why the Pit was prepared long ago."

"I'm not in the Pit. As usual, hyperbole rules the day with the high host."

Uriel laughed out loud. "You _roll_ in the Pit, and plant gardens there. And the hosts do marvel at your equal capacity for good and evil."

"Amazing." Gindo was impressed. "I've never met anyone celestial like that."

"Did they tell you who I_ am_, little one?" Stranger leaned forward.

Uriel nearly stepped across his path to block. "Stay back."

"Don't be ridiculous and dramatic. I'm not wicked." The Stranger smiled at Gindo. "I had an unusual job description."

"You're the _SoulReaver._ Maybe I shouldn't trust you at all."

Uriel appeared proud. "Your instincts are correct, Gindo. I'd be a poor teacher if you weren't in tune with your senses."

The Stranger disagreed. "Gindo, I work to save those souls who need me, and help those that are lost."

The cherub was confused. "I don't understand you at all. Which path do you walk, good or evil?"

"He treads both, which is why he was cast out." Uriel said with disdain. "Even in the days of lore he couldn't be trusted."

"The word you seek is feared." Stranger was haughty. "I only did my duty, by sacred law. None of you accepted that."

"But you did awful things." Gindo replied.

"Yes." The Stranger paused, thinking. "By necessity, to maintain the balance. Even if no one understood. In the long run existence was served, and life went on. Did your teacher ever tell you _that?"_

Gindo stared at Uriel next. "Ah, no. Not exactly."

"I have never desired the destruction of everything, regardless of what the legends say."

Uriel shook his head in denial. "Self delusion, Stranger. And you careen to your dark destiny at full speed."

"No. You have a convenient memory."

"Gindo isn't old enough to understand this complication."

"I'm old enough." Gindo insisted. "Tegern of the Falcon host told me about the Stranger's unique soul. And why it was destined to be forever outside the Elysian Fields."

Uriel was surprised. "That was not for you to know."

"If we are all creatures of Fate is he not one also?"

"There is always free will. Both must be in concert."

The Stranger laughed softly. "I've missed this type of discourse. Do they still do that in heaven, argue philosophically for hours on end?"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, either."

A gloved hand reached out, touching soft wings. "You look _well_, Uriel. Still radiant, still lovely."

The bright angel turned away. "Do _not."_

"No? Not even considering how close we once were?"

"That is irrelevant-"

"No." Soft strokes along the silken hair. "Despite what others say, I am not_ cold."_

Uriel gazed back, crystal bright eyes glowing. "I know you aren't, Stranger. But too much has happened. Neither of us are what we were so long ago."

Stranger eyed him speculatively. "Is it true that after the War you begged forgiveness out of guilt and bathed in the waters of Betiste?"

Gindo was confused again. "Why would anyone devoted to heaven need penance? What did you do to offend?"

Uriel sighed. "This isn't the time or place-"

"You must tell me the truth, as my guide."

Uriel was hesitant. "There was…a situation discovered that caused some reduction in my rank."

"But why?"

Uriel stared at the Stranger. "Let's just say passions got in the way of judgment. I compounded the problem by trying to conceal it."

Gindo caught the hint, looking at them both. "You loved each other? But that's a good thing."

"It certainly didn't affect _my_ rank any." The Stranger retorted.

"With you it was expected." Uriel was sour. "But I was entrusted with setting an example for others. When there is no balance between emotion and thought, chaos ensues."

"True." The Stranger agreed. "Gindo, even I am not foolish enough to say I never miss Heaven. But I don't really dwell on it much at this point, either."

Gindo thought that over. "If you could, would you _want_ to come back?"

The Stranger looked down, his features bleeding to shadow. "I don't know. There was a time where I would immediately say yes. But in retrospect, what would be different? Others still wouldn't trust me or meet my gaze. And now I have a history with Hell. The firmament would never reconcile that."

Uriel nodded. "Despite everything, you always had wisdom."

"My gorgeous Uriel. Sometimes I wish…you would spend time on earth. But I say too much."

Uriel lifted a hand to his cheek. "A conversation that _mustn't_ happen, for both our sakes."

Gindo watched them. "I could entertain myself down another walkway for awhile. The two of you could share love then."

"Gindo!" Uriel turned in shock. "That's enough. You're to learn about the universe, not our past!"

"I rather like his proposal." The Stranger's voice was soft. Blazing eyes lifted high. "Uriel, who would know?"

"Our own hearts and souls would give it away! Are you utterly mad? Do you never learn from past mistakes?"

The Stranger extended open arms. "Well then, a compromise. Come, my once love. Embrace me for old time's sake!"

Uriel hesitated. _"SoulReaver,_ you are well named. Your voice is a siren of destruction and separation."

The Stranger responded in kind. _"StarDancer,_ you speak with truth and vision. Nothing escapes your sight."

Uriel edged forward, golden wings fluttering. "This is not wise."

The Stranger moved towards him, his form shifting. "Was it ever?"

Gindo sat on the walkway and watched in awe as both figures erupted into columns of flame. Their forms were barely visible inside blinding glow. But the cherub had more than mortal eyes, and could see all. Inside the fire Uriel and The Stranger joined and burned, their bodies coiling in passion. Wings terrible and black erupted from the conflagration, twining with golden ones in a maze as the flames danced higher. Gindo heard loud sighs of pleasure and rapture.

Just as quickly, it was over. The flame subsided and bled off two forms in gleaming armor. They continued to embrace, oblivious to the young cherub.

Gindo was dumbfounded, never having seen such sharing. _They're so beautiful together._

And they were. Uriel was adorned in shimmering green armor that sparkled like dew. A golden crown of spirals matched his wings, a stark contrast to his dark mane. The Stranger stood in his true form, wearing his ornate silver and black armor with red accents. His horned headpiece gleamed wickedly despite the tender moment. The bladed black wings were not weapons this time, twining gently with golden feathered ones.

Gindo watched them speak to each other silently. Curiosity finally got the better of him.

_"What_ are you saying?"

They continued on, not responding. Another kiss and nuzzle, as touching wings vibrated.

**HOLD. WHAT OCCURS HERE?**

"This isn't good." Gindo stared off into the mists. Several figures approached rapidly. He shouted at them.

"There's nothing wrong! They're just sharing love!"

**WE KNOW, SMALL ONE. BE AT PEACE AND LET US HANDLE THIS.**

Uriel and Stranger stopped kissing immediately and separated, facing the unseen group.

**URIEL. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR MISSION?**

"I have _not."_ Uriel stated firmly. The Stranger moved to his side, clasping hands.

The others became visible as the mists thinned up close. Stranger noted immediately that they were of the Gilded Host, the highest order. And all bore weapons.

_I should have expected this._ He frowned at their approach.

Ramiel stepped forward first, his pale blue locks bracing silvery wings. "SoulReaver, step away. You continue towards your path of destruction."

"I fail to see what's destroyed here."

"Not Uriel. But we've seen the cosmic wheel. Despite your words, you will do what you must, and the universe will suffer for it."

"And_ I've_ been called needlessly cryptic. Regardless, no harm has been done."

"I agree." Uriel added.

"No harm?!" Ramiel stared at them hard, his pale gray eyes flashing. "You flaunt such intimacy in front of one so young?"

"I thought it was beautiful." Gindo protested. "They look perfect together, and-"

Vedail took the cherub by the hand. "Stand over here by me, young one."

"But I'm with Uriel."

"That is yet to be decided."

Uriel was offended. "I'm fully capable of my charge, Gilded Ones. You judge me in error."

"You make love with the Reaver in front of a child and say that? What wild madness is this?"

"I…it was spontaneous, as love often is."

"Uriel speaks true, bright ones." The Stranger added. "There was no intent of corruption, despite all appearance."

_"You couldn't control yourselves long enough to find someplace private?"_ Rafael insisted.

"I won't make excuses, Rafael. We hadn't touched in so long…but Gindo isn't harmed by the experience. We should have shown more restraint, though."

Uriel sighed. "I admit error also. Gindo offered us privacy, but passion made us move without thinking."

Stranger observed the Gilded Ones closely, noting full battle armor and crowns. "Ramiel. Vedail, Beran, Rafael. Why are you fitted for battle?"

"By nature, you can't be trusted. We do acknowledge your acts of good, however."

"Which I intend to continue."

"We know that. You also have morals that are ambiguous at best."

"It was_ my_ behavior as well." Uriel added pointedly. "We merely shared a quick moment. There was nothing crude or tasteless."

"Your judgment was extremely poor, Uriel. It's clear your soul isn't cleansed of this taint."

"Taint?! Since when is love-"

"Love with total lack of control, without thought or sense. Obsession and lust have no place in Heaven. We understand you loved in the past. That isn't the issue."

"But-"

"You gave in to base desire with no inclination of stopping. Am I speaking the truth?"

Uriel gazed at the Stranger sadly. "You may be right."

Beran spoke up. "This isn't about punishment or judgment, but cleansing. Punishment is neither required nor needed."

"That would be a first." The Stranger sniped.

"I suggest you contain yourself as well, Stranger. Your sins continue to mount, despite good deeds."

"What else can you do? I'm already out of heaven."

"Cast you into the final pit of lava, in chains of admantine." A new voice stated. All heads turned. Coming out of the mists was Michael, his crown of swirling light indicating his generalship of the Gilded Host. He held smoking dark chains.

Uriel stared in alarm. "That is not required here, Michael."

"You speak as a lover, Uriel. As such, your judgment can't be trusted." Michael glared at the Stranger. "Now be on your way, or your fate will take an unexpected turn."

The Stranger stood defiantly as rage boiled his blood. "It's not for the likes of you to decide, Michael. As usual, the Gilded Ones overreact to everything. I'm not invading Heaven nor am I engaged in some abomination. So away with _you,_ and your ridiculous chains."

_"Your arrogance is unbelievable!_ The Presence himself has blessed these chains. Test the truth if you dare."

The others encircled, drawing their weapons. Fiery blades, bows and mystic rope were all at the ready.

"This is _madness."_ Uriel couldn't believe what was happening.

And _still_ the Stranger was unmoved, staring Michael down. "Go bluster and bellow at some weak kneed cherub, fool. I've done nothing wrong. You seem to forget I _know_ the final destiny of Hell. Find an idiot to play with and leave us be!"

"A plague on your twisted soul, Stranger. Abominations have occurred and are still occurring as we speak. That is for you to discover."

Gindo was smiling. "I don't understand all of this, but it certainly is exciting."

Rafael shushed him. "This is not entertainment, young one. You witness an unrepentant soul that was once held in highest esteem."

The Stranger nearly laughed. "You mean highest _fear,_ Rafael. And it's painfully clear I should remind everyone why."

"You're making this situation worse."

"I did my heavenly charge and was shunned because of it. You were jealous and resentful because my terrible missions weren't shared. Then I received fear and loathing because I did what had to be done. Now what? Doomsday threats? I'm the best in the business at that. _So let's match up blessings and see what happens!"_

_"Still_ crazed and a madman!" Beran drew his glass bow, aiming for the Stranger's head. "Your soul must be purged and washed."

"Drive him from the pathways." Michael commanded, lifting his blade. "Force him back to earth. If he resists, we chain him."

"I'll drag you _with_ me." The Stranger snarled, fanning his black wings like jagged claws. A fearsome, long handled axe burned darkly in his hands. "Come get your victory _and_ _pay the price!"_

"STOP." Uriel blocked everyone. "Enough of this."

"Don't interfere, Uriel." Michael still held his flaming blade high. "Although no specific punishment was called for, his arrogance must be chastised."

"You enjoy this too much, Michael."

"I but do _my_ charge, Uriel. If you weren't so smitten in passion you'd realize that."

"At least he dares to show his passion, Michael." The Stranger taunted. _"Everyone_ doesn't skulk on earth in mortal guise, fumbling about for love."

The golden one was abashed. "You dare-"

"Deny it if you will. I pursued my mortal openly and without deception. For all your platitudes you never approach anything directly. Am I wrong in this?"

Rafael pulled up. "Is this true, Michael? You gained love on earth via deception?"

"He…he misconstrues the truth-"

Vedail also lowered his weapon. "Hold. I know of rumors regarding this. Some of the Harvest Host mentioned it on the Wheel. If false, we will speak no more of it."

Ramiel watched Michael closely. "He can't lie. His soul screams the truth."

Michael was deflated. "It's true, Gilded Ones. I…made a mistake."

"Then we cannot take action against the Stranger."

Gindo was disappointed. "I really wanted to see a fight! The Stranger looks amazing."

"This is nothing to admire, silly child." Rafael admonished. "Fallen Ones are not to be emulated in any way. You are too young for this excitement."

The Stranger smiled at Gindo. "The Gilded Ones may be misguided, but they are always fair, little one. One day you and I will speak in your maturity. Then you will understand what happened here with greater clarity."

The cherub brightened."That's great. I would like to do that."

Stranger turned to face Michael next. "You realize I had no real intention of fighting."

The golden one appeared surprised. "No?"

"Of course not. I merely wanted some truth for once, without the posturing and political nonsense."

Michael chuckled. "Ironic. Well played, Stranger. Remind me never to play poker with you."

Gindo was surprised. "You mean it was all a bluff?"

Stranger considered. "Well, I _was_ angry. But really, what would we be warring about? That's the kind of nonsense that escalated in Heaven eons ago. Politics and emotion."

Uriel took his hand. "I never know what direction your soul will take."

"Uriel, _I_ don't even know most of the time. It's my curse of having a dual nature."

Rafael nodded in satisfaction. "Truth is spoken all around. Uriel, I see no reason you can't keep your charge with Gindo. However, you must accompany us to the Garden of Contemplation to balance your soul. I still sense the wild fever of your passion."

"I understand fully."

"And Stranger, go on your way. Once again you prove the avatar of both Light and Dark, Guidance and Destruction. Pray leave us now."

The Stranger bowed slightly as a gesture of respect. "My once brothers in sphere and might. As always, I follow my heart and unique path. But understand that while Heaven is eternal, I yield to none. My mission is my choice, not a pledge."

"This we know." Michael replied. "You are cursed, but touched with grace as well. But a word of caution, Dark One. Should your true Destiny bear fruit, you _will_ feel the wrath of the entire Host."

There was a sudden flash of light. The Stranger returned to his normal appearance in cape and fedora.

"I run from no challenge, Michael. And I have a warning of my own. Should the Host try to strike me down, know that my axe will kiss all in turn. _I will give bloody mountains as sacrifice and shred souls to oblivion."_

The Gilded Ones were appalled. Michael shook his head in dismay. "Many still speculate that you were always insane. There is great sickness inside."

"Perhaps, in order to be what I am." The Stranger went to Uriel and kissed briefly. "I will think softly of our time together."

Uriel smiled gently. "As will I. You _are_ insane, by the way."

The cloaked immortal smiled back. "I've been called worse."

()

The Stranger continued his silent trek on the universal pathways, sensing the Gilded Ones long in the distance. They hadn't moved at all, but watched him go.

_Irritating. What are they staring at?_

He continued on until he could no longer sense them or see outlines.

()

From a fair distance, the Gilded Ones watched a swirling dark form blend into the mists.

"I am relieved to see him go." Rafael admitted. "His soul is a spiral that twists both sacred and profane. A gaping wound of sickness and confusion."

"It isn't his fault, Rafael." Michael admitted. "We're all creatures of our essence. I saw his struggle to find haven among the Host long ago. And though he had lofty place, eventually his nature would prove troublesome. The Stranger can't be blamed for being what he simply is. It's bitter fate that puts us at odds now. I fear worse in the future, according to the Wheel."

"I can't _bear_ this. Not after so long!" Uriel was agitated, still looking off into cloudy wisps of haze. Golden wings fluttered crazily.

_"Be at peace,_ Uriel!" Beran held his wings still. "You must control yourself-"

"I should have gone with him!" the broad chest heaved in stress.

_"No."_ Michael was emphatic. "I'm sorry, Uriel. You must come with us and calm your soul. The Contemplation waters will cool the frenzy in your heart and give you clarity."

Gindo was confused."But I thought love was always good. They were happy, you should have seen it."

Ramiel stroked tender wings. "There are many types of love, little one. It is powerful feeling, and can either heal or destroy, join or divide."

"But what's the difference?"

Gray eyes darkened like distant storm. "One kind is good _fo_r you, the other is good _to_ you."

The cherub thought that over. "I think I understand."

"When you experience life more you'll recognize both types of love."

"What if it's both?"

The handsome angel sighed. "Then it becomes problematic."

Vedail put a comforting arm around the still distressed Uriel. "Come, brother. The Stranger's fire will consume you at this rate. We can help."

Uriel glanced back one more time. "I hope he can be healed someday."

"Spoken like the true messenger of inspiration."

()

After gaining more distance the Stranger sensed he was finally alone. And then he did something unusual even by his standards.

He sat down in the middle of nowhere on a gleaming pathway. Emotional exhaustion overwhelmed him, sapping all energy. Broad shoulders sagged wearily as his head hung low.

_I feel almost depressed. It's been so long…so long since I felt the true rapture of my kind. I'd almost forgotten how exhilarating it is. And now everything seems hollow in comparison. All I feel is crushing loss and emptiness. It isn't rational, but true. We should never have embraced, Uriel. No doubt the Gilded Ones even now cleanse you of the fire. Perhaps its for the best, though. To burn endlessly without completion is a prescription for madness. And I know that better than anyone._

The Stranger never noticed light footsteps approaching, so engrossed he was in distress.

"This is quite unlike you." A familiar, feminine voice sounded nearby.

Startled from his depression, the Stranger glanced up. Walking sinuously his way was Tala, Queen of Darkness. Luscious curves were clad in a dangerous, backless sarong of brightest orange. Rare gemstones decorated her neck and ears, complimenting masses of wild raven tresses.

The catlike eyes glowed. "I'm amazed I even found you. Normally you breach the pathways and bounce to another dimension immediately."

Stranger covered his eyes, not looking up. "I'm not quite myself, Tala."

"That seems obvious." She stood over him, observing. "I've never known you to wallow in self pity."

"It isn't pity. I feel…burned out."

Surprisingly, Tala crouched down to sit. "Yes, I saw your foolish exchange with the Gilded Ones."

He stared hard at her, eyes sparking. "You saw all that?"

"I can conceal myself from practically anyone, including the haughty host."

"Yes, I know. During the War you battled fiercely as any."

Warmer than human hands traced broad shoulders. "And at your side. Something even Loethe can't claim."

"I've never forgotten that. What brings you here?"

"The future, dear Stranger. Our future."

"We have no future, Tala. And I'm in no state of mind to argue about it."

"What nonsense! You can't experience the Rapture after so long without having ill effect."

The Stranger frowned at her in puzzlement. "Explain."

"In mortal terms, I liken it to a junkie coming down from a 'high.' The Rapture isn't something you rashly jump into, especially after so long an absence. But impulsiveness is one of your qualities I adore. You're merely crashing out right now, my dear. Given time, your soul will recover its equilibrium."

"There's wisdom in your words. I…allowed my feelings for Uriel to overtake sense."

"Ever and always. But I know the flame that burns inside that stoic exterior. That is why you were cast out, not because you wouldn't choose."

Stranger played with her hair idly. "And you know this how, Tala?"

"Say what you will about those of the dark, but we have no illusions about ourselves. But you were different than the others, even then. The hosts knew eventually you would have to leave. Though heaven was your charge, your disposition wouldn't let you stay."

"I wasn't the one instigating the rebellion, in case you've forgotten."

Golden eyes sparkled. "No, but it hardly mattered in the overall scheme of things. Even had you chosen heaven and stayed, eventually they would cast you out. The Presence had contingency plans for everything. It was all Plan."

The Stranger was bitter. "A setup. I suspected as much, particularly after the attack at citadel Fequadele."

Tala sighed, leaning against him. "I generally don't care about the past, my love. But it can reveal truths we may not wish to see. Have you ever wondered at being the best at what you did, yet still residing in heaven? Did that not seem contradictory?"

"Yes." The Stranger admitted. "I was generally shunned, or accepted with great reluctance."

"Even Morningstar, who later became the pre eminent ruler of the depths, was better received. Fate plays bitter tricks on us all."

The big man sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if fate and destiny are predetermined, or if we can shape them to our own circumstance."

"That's something best debated by philosophers. In any case, brooding about it accomplishes nothing."

"No, you're right." He smelled her musky, sweet skin. "I have to fight this surge of depression. I know it isn't real, but-"

"Hush a moment, and just be still." Tala cradled his head. He relaxed instantly against her. They stayed in that position for some time. Tala felt wetness against her breasts.

"Tears, Stranger? After so long?"

He wiped them away. "I'm just having a moment. But I begin to feel more like myself."

"Did I not say so? Haven't I always had a sense for your moods?"

"Yes." He shifted, sitting up again. "It's time to leave."

Tala grasped his hand. "To BlackBriar, my love. New promises will be given!"

In alarm he stared at her. "You misunderstand, Tala. I'm returning to earth-"

"Ah, yes. To your pretty mortal pet in Gotham."

"You know about Bruce?"

The Queen of Darkness laughed. "Certainly. I mark your trails with great interest, as always."

The Stranger thought that over. "I have enough entanglements as it is, Tala. Still, you have my gratitude."

_"Gratitude?_" she hissed in anger. "I get gratitude from servants and flunkies. A King should offer more."

"Loethe is my Queen, Tala. You've never accepted that!"

Tala held him down on the pathway. "Fool! A Queen based on deception and lies-"

"Unlike you?" the Stranger challenged, his eyes flaring brightly.

"Unlike me." The goddess sneered. "And if I told you the book of Illut was wrong, what would you say?"

He stared up at her angrily. "I'd say you were a desperate liar."

"Really? Then accept a false fate, fool. The book was tampered with long ago!"

Bright eyes blazed to solar flare. "You're lying."

"Ask those wrinkled old wretches who reside in the crags of Chaos. They know. Suffice to say someone with power and strength tore a page out. A page crucial to the prophecy."

The Stranger fell into silent shock. "It can't be. The prophecy is well underway!"

"Even Destiny gives several paths to a conclusion. But the true one has been distorted. Loethe knows this. So do I."

The Stranger pushed clear. "I'll have my answers, Tala. But isn't some of this a moot point? Regardless of true or false, the Prophecy proceeds on course."

"In more ways than you know." Tala was cryptic. "Come with me to BlackBriar-"

He shook her. "If you had this information before you could have told me at any time. Why say something now?"

"Because it's gone too far for my liking, especially after the Crescent moon fiasco at BluddWerkk. Even my patience has limits."

Stranger shook her again, rattling her. _"A plague on scheming women!"_

"Ha! So you no longer love me?" Tala rolled him over on the pathway. "If not, I'll leave."

"Release me, Tala. This is my only warning."

"Mmm. You're so_ rough."_ She crooned, clutching him. They engaged in a spirited wrestling match on the pathway.

"Have you…forgotten my strength, my love?" the dark goddess taunted as she groped and shoved.

"I trust…you haven't forgotten mine." The Stranger growled in response, pushing back.

"Bring it." She purred in his ear as they rolled wildly.

"Wretch!" The Stranger held hot, lush flesh. Damn her. I can't deal with this, not now…

He'd all but forgotten his Rapture with Uriel. A different, far darker fire now heated his loins. And Tala was there as she'd always been, a canker in his soul, an itch he could never scratch. Beautiful and treacherous. In blind hunger he crushed her close.

_He's mine!_ Molten kisses, hot and wet were the reward.

Stranger drowned in her touches and scent, all of it. The wild raven tresses were down and loose everywhere, raining like a curtain over them both. They clutched in frenzied abandon, reason fading with every moment. The Stranger lifted Tala on top, hiking her dress over her back. Dark flame exploded everywhere as he clutched her bare ass.

_Oblivion wasn't such a bad place to be after all…_

()

Bruce got in late from a relatively uneventful patrol. Alfred greeted him down in the cave.

"I trust Gotham sleeps securely now?"

A kevlar gloved hand pulled back the cowl. "As well as it can sleep, Alfred. Me? I'm still pretty wired."

The Brit watched the monitors. "You always were a night owl."

"What time is it? My chronometer won't stay calibrated for some reason."

"Nearly three fifteen a.m." Alfred paused. "Should I prepare a larger breakfast for later on?"

Bruce gave him a look. "If that's your delicate way of asking if the Stranger will stay overnight, I have no idea. The only thing predictable about him is unpredictability."

"Yes, his mission often takes erratic turns."

Bruce snorted. "My dear angel is _erratic,_ period. He's got a lot on his plate and I never know when he's going to pop in."

"Young master, if I may be so bold. You've been with this gentleman for months, and I've never seen you happier. However, at times I get the impression the 'bloom is off the rose' so to speak. Is this so?"

Bruce dropped at the Cray station. "Your insight is sharp as ever, Alfred. I love him. There's no doubt about that. But there are aspects of his life…let's just say I'm afraid the roof will fall in one day."

"You know I never pry. But I have sense enough to know that a celestial being must have a complex life. And possibly one you can't reconcile."

Bruce sighed. "Truer words were never spoken. I almost feel as if my relationship with The Stranger is a test."

"You're concerned that his true life will disrupt things here."

"That circus show that drove up was minor. I never told you about his 'family.' "

"No."

Bruce waved a gesture. "Well sit down. Have I got a story for you."

()

They kissed lazily, surrounded by swirling mists and colored haze. Tala and The Stranger curled under folds of black cloak. Their other clothing was shredded over the pathways. Tala had grabbed the Stranger's fedora and was wearing it.

"By the stars." Her voice was husky and breathless. "I'd forgotten how _hot_ we burn."

"Perfection, Tala." Silky baritone rumbled in her ear.

She crooked her face against his neck. "Come with me to BlackBriar, my King. Enough nonsense."

"I am not-"

"You will discover the truth eventually. But now isn't the time to debate." Tala stretched languidly under the cloak.

The Stranger was sated and drowsy. "I feel like myself again. Both extremes have won out, giving my soul balance."

Tala snuffed sleepily. "You and your infernal balance. The scales will tip again eventually."

"Eventually." The Stranger admitted. "But wonderful as this is, I can't stay."

Catlike amber eyes gazed into his own. "Do you want to leave?"

He couldn't lie. "No."

Moist lips captured his own. "Then stay."

()

Godol pondered the vision he saw in his mystic crystal, shaking his head. The outcome would affect Hel for ages to come.

_Father's a damn fool. Always thinking with his oversized dick._

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hail, prince of the realm."

"Oxok? You bring me news?"

What appeared to be a tall green man nodded. He wore gray multilayered robes.

"Visitors, my Lord. Others of the Family are here, and say your presence is needed."

"For what? I don't feel like being disturbed today."

"They weren't specific, Prince. Apparently there is news of the Queen. While not urgent, it's apparently important."

Godol sighed, scratching his goatee. "Fine. I'll meet them in my private library shortly."

()

Alfred sat back in total shock. "My Lord. A _demon_ family?"

"Now you know how I felt."

A sigh. "I…have no advice to give here, young master. Normally I would say follow your heart, but…"

"But?"

"Will this lead to disaster? And what if your friend loses to his 'other' self? Where does that leave you?"

Bruce paced the cave. "He says he'd never harm me, and not to fear him. But I do, Alfred. It's a bizarre mix of emotions I feel. Love and excitement. Fear and revulsion."

"Revulsion?"

"At what his past holds. Deeds he can't speak of . I fear finding out about some atrocity that will make me lose love."

Alfred considered that. "But he doesn't love you based on deception."

"No. And I'm not afraid of him specifically. I can trust him with everything, yet still feel the fear."

"Then all you can do is accept his love at face value, Bruce." Alfred stared absently at computer screens. "Otherwise you'll drive yourself mad with fear, both real and imagined."

Bruce scrubbed his hair in frustration. "I just wish I knew where he was."

()

The Stranger opened his eyes blearily, staring up into wildly colored mists. Tala was gone, as was all evidence of their lovemaking. She also returned his fedora.

He smiled to himself, sitting up._ Typical Tala._ _She even dressed me._ He stood up and glanced about at the winding pathways.

Keen eyes sensed a direction to turn. _I need to find out the truth about the book of Illut. It's time to visit the Old Ones._

Resolved in his thoughts, the Stranger turned west on the pathway that would take him to his destination.

()

**The private library of Godol at castle BluddWerkk. A conference of siblings is taking place.**

"What kind of idiocy is this, Godol?" Anduu folded his arms. "You show us a scene of father sleeping on the dimensional pathways? _This_ is your critical information?"

Nuguri laughed from her seat. "I'd hardly call that a frightening discovery. Or even a useful one."

Godol glared at his huge crystal. "This damn thing hasn't been right since Rakka tried to eat it. It still has cracks."

"Then get a new one."

"It's on order, sister. Now stop needling me."

Bazura kept watching. "It's clearly got some chronal displacement issues. _Wait,_ the images shimmer and change!"

They all fell silent. The crystal revealed another scene with the Stranger and Tala locked in burning passion.

Serona snickered. "Do we need to see the whole movie?"

Anduu snorted at the images. "When the hell did this happen, anyway? And why now? Father's no more devoted to Tala than he is our Queen."

"Maybe not, but they've always had a thing. Tala's been chasing him forever, and he can't get her out of his system."

"When you couple this with the other news…something is off here."

Bazura was forming her suspicion. "Aye, Anduu. Let's put it together, shall we?"

Godol expressed confusion. "Connect everything we've seen in the crystal?"

"If you're referring to the scene with the Gilded Ones, no." Bazura tapped the crystal. You know how father gets at times, putting his lips on everything. I'm more concerned with Tala. I've wondered at the timing of her actions since she crashed the castle recently."

Anduu sipped his drink in thought. "All right, this is what we know. She appears out of nowhere with an appeal for her liver."

"In order to regain her full power." Bazura continued. "And now we discover she's been with father, _also_ out of nowhere. I don't doubt she's the one that tracked him down."

Serona added her own input. "Compile this with the Crescent Moon phase." She looked at the others in alarm. "Are you all following this?"

Bazura was angry. _"Damn._ A Queen for a Queen. Well played!"

Nuguri finally spoke. "The cryptic comments about the House of Loethe. There's but one conclusion to draw!"

Godol disagreed."She wouldn't dare, Nuguri. It would mean _war."_

"To achieve her goal, Tala will dare anything." Nuguri was thinking. "We have to stop her somehow, but I don't see it yet. All we have is suspicion, not proof."

"Then we get the freaking proof." Godol snapped.

Serona was nonplussed. "How? You plan on storming BlackBriar? Good luck with that."

"We need a plan, not luck." Anduu stated. "But first we have to share these suspicions with our Queen."

()

The Stranger reached the end of his chosen pathway. After stepping through a portal, reality itself shifted and reformed. He stood in a dark valley filled with spiked red trees and black scrub bushes. A wide river sliced through the land, bubbling and thick like sludge. The air itself was sticky and wet with humidity. Glancing up he noted the familiar gray mountain peaks and jagged rock bridges. Soon he'd reach his goal. The skies were murky green with a blackish high ceiling. Screaming Avian demons circled high above, their beaks snapping in rage.

Stranger took no note of them. The Citadel should be nearby.

Looking every bit an inhabitant of the dark realm, the cloaked immortal walked imperiously through cloudy air, his form as wispy and shifting as the atmosphere itself.

His appearance didn't go unnoticed. As he walked through a treacherous gorge, three figures suddenly appeared along the ledges.

**Phantom Stranger, explain this visit.**

The Stranger glanced up suddenly. "You surprise me, Old Ones. Don't you have the comforts of a castle?"

Three ancient beings smiled and cackled, their voices like broken glass. **Here in true Chaos, all is whatever it needs to be. This mountain face is currently our castle.**

As if on cue, rough hewn rock thrones appeared around the ancients. They appeared to be old men, bald with enormous blue beards. Pale purple skin was deeply lined and creased, giving testament to their endless age. Their thin and hollow looking bodies were covered in rainbow robes. Scarlet red eyes glowed like hell itself.

"I will come up then so we can speak."

The one with the longest beard replied first. **"See brothers? Even after all this time the SoulReaver keeps his arrogance."**

The one in the middle was next. **"True, Eon. See how he struts, fearless and unafraid, even in the bowels of the Black?"**

"Arrogance has nothing to do with it. I'm here on a quest."

**"Then come up and chat a bit."** The one with the shortest beard answered, waving a gesture. A stone stepping path led up the crag.

The Stranger accepted their offer, walking up. "I realize my appearance is sudden-"

**"We rarely get guests, SoulReaver."** The old one smiled. **"And receiving a legendary one is a special treat. But though we know of each other, our paths have never truly crossed. So an introduction is in order. To my left is Eon. I am Epoch, and to my right is Era."**

Stranger nodded. "Please, call me the Phantom Stranger."

**"Or perhaps Tyfon? After all, you seek us out about the Book of Illut."**

The Stranger appeared surprised. "Your foresight is extensive."

**"Indeed, dark one. And know this: had you chosen long ago, your soul would have been ours."**

"You presume a great deal. Heaven did, and paid a heavy price."

**"As have you. We witnessed your insane battle from our deep realm. Though we knew the outcome, we were quite impressed."**

"I'm not insane, and I weary of everyone telling me so. I had no hope of defeating Heaven, I merely wanted to make a point. And I did."

Eon burst out laughing. **"Hurled into the ether like the rest. But your landing spot was a bit softer, eh?"**

"Yes, earth. But about my visit-"

**"The price of the information you seek is courtesy, and a secret. Be seated." **Eon gestured another rock throne.

"I don't need a throne."

**"You have more than enough already." **Eon said cryptically.** "Sit."**

With a heavy sigh, the Stranger sat."Apparently I must parlay."

**"Our realm, our rules."** Epoch stated. **"As stated before, we knew the outcome not only of your personal battle, but also The Great War. After all, we**** were the ones who forged the Pit that would later become Hell. We were the ones who forged the adamantine chains that will bind and burn all traitors at the end of time."**

The Stranger lowered his head, features in shadow. "I'd rather not discuss it."

**"No doubt. The shrieks and screams of your brethren echoed across the cosmos, shaking our realm to its foundation. But your voice was separate from the rest. A voice of madness and defiance."**

"Again with that."

**"Your unique soul requires balance because there is no dominance of either darkness or light, Hell nor Heaven."**

"I know this already, Old One. What's your point?"

**"The point is that because your soul is ambiguous, it is also purely chaotic. You yourself often speak of balancing the scales within."**

"Yes, enough already!" The Stranger grew impatient. "I'm not here for analysis-"

**"But you never achieve true balance, do you? Thus, your soul swings from good to evil and back again. Chaos so sweet, so pure."**

"I'll hear no more, ancients." The Stranger was growing angry, eyes flaring under his hat.

Era cackled next. **"Had we gotten you…then, at the point of your fall…you would have been our slave forever. And we would be avenged from light's first curse at the dawn of time."**

The Stranger stood abruptly, crackling with power. "Babble! Tales I know of, nothing I need."

**"But you need it all, Stranger." **Epoch taunted.** "Your mission and mortal lover for the light, and two Queens for the dark. Everything and nothing, rapture and oblivion-"**

"Shut UP." The Stranger bellowed, pointing a black gloved hand. "You talk and talk with no conclusion. What gives you the right to know my business?"

Eon was smug. **"The fact that you seek us is permission alone. Your power is legendary, but even you should tread with care here."**

**"You think this nothing realm of soup can hold me, old men?"**The Stranger raged, seething out of control.**"I battled every Host and cut them down! Smashed the Golden Gates, burned the Healing Waters, then split the Mount of Penance. Did the howling rebellion do the same?"**

The Old Gods smiled, eyes lit with hunger. **Yesss. And now the delusions end, the masks finally fall away! See your terrible glory, Stranger! See your true destiny.**

**"Idiots. Fools. Madmen!" **without thinking, The Stranger formed his black axe. **"You waste my time with riddles and stupid talk. No more!"**

The ancients threw their hands up defensively.** "You can't-"**

Stranger lifted his axe high to swing. **_"Pathetic scum!_ I send you to the blackness of your own existence. Die now!"**

**NO! **the ancients cringed, cowering on their thrones.

**"You first."** Stranger sliced high, cleaving Era in two. His pieces tumbled with a dull thud, blood spurting in a wide pool.

**"Next!"**smiling evilly, Stranger split Epoch head to crotch. Blood splattered thickly as the second ancient twitched and toppled, plopping over his kin.

Eon was running for his life along the crags. Stranger chased him, still unaware of his own transformation. His fiery black axe swung haphazardly, clipping rock walls with loud crack.

Manic laughter echoed in the canyon. **"Come, Old One. Meet your fate with courage!"**

Eon kept running, his bright robes trailing behind.** "Away from me, wretch. You'll not slay me as you did my brothers!"**

**"I'll be quick. Now stop running and face me with some dignity."**

Eon's mad rush led him to a dead end. The Old One was shaking against a polished rock face.

**"Spare me, SoulReaver. The Book of Illut…I can tell you what you wish to know!"**

The Stranger loomed his way. **"I'd rather just kill you."**

"Then let it be done." The Ancient fell to his knees, head low. Smiling wickedly, The Stranger lifted his axe high. But something made him pause.

Glancing at the polished stone he saw his reflection. For the first time in his immortal existence, he didn't recognize himself. No longer the cloaked Phantom, he was once again the Dark SoulReaver. But there was a difference. His eyes were no longer visible under the shroud of his helmet, removing all expression and emotion. An aura of black flame darkened the very air around him, casting shadow in his wake. The horns were longer than he remembered, sleek and lethal.

**What in creation is going on here?** He wondered.

Eon took advantage of the moment, looking up slyly. **"Slay me or I will punish you."**

**"Silence old fool. Be grateful for another moment!"** but his reflection stopped him again.

**"Please kill me, Phantom Stranger. I'm old, and have lived too long."**

Stranger stood frozen over the Ancient, his body trembling in rage and confusion. The black axe lowered, then raised again.

"**Something…is wrong here-"**

**"Feeling wild, are we?"**

**"I'll destroy you." **The Stranger hissed, ready to swing once more. But that reflection…the dark thing he saw. Was that the one tossed from Heaven so long ago?

**"Kill me, Dark One. Do it. It's in your nature."** Eon crooned from his prone position.

**"Nguh"** Stranger sweated, battling his inner turmoil. Everything in him screamed for the kill, yet he wouldn't. The Axe shook in his hands.

**"Don't fight it, Stranger. Be true to yourself for once."**

"**I always fight it. You don't understand me."** The Stranger fell to a knee in exhaustion, axe disappearing. **"You didn't win, Old One."**

**"A pity." **Eon stood, his 'fear' suddenly gone. **"It appears I am in your debt, and must give the information you need."**

**"And your brothers?"**

**"They will recover in time."**

The Stranger observed his nearby reflection again**. "I want to know what happened here. Why am I in this form against my will?"**

**"Walk with me, Doom." **Eon gestured. More avian demons shrieked above as they walked craggy pathways to the Valley.

**"Explain."** The Stranger insisted, gaining more control with every step.

**"Have you forgotten the nature of Chaos? It always crosses the will. Order on the other hand, is forged of will."**

**"Indeed."**

**"A great deal of your essence is of this realm, Stranger. It's why you have such an affinity for Chaos, despite having a neutral soul."**

**"I didn't know this!"**

**"Also why others feel unease around you. Chaos creates turmoil and imbalance. Potential anarchy and lack of control. The unknown, which breeds fear."**

**"Sometimes clarity eludes me, I admit."**

**"Chaos never gives clarity, only confusion. Order gives clarity. 'Tis why you'd eventually be thrown out of Heaven anyway, despite your charge. We Old Gods of Night knew this, and planned a capture at some point."**

The Stranger kicked a stone along the ledges.** "I'd make a poor captive."**

Eon smiled weirdly, eyes bleeding red flame. **"Oh? You were well on your way. Had you struck me down as well, you'd have been ours forever. And gladly so."**

**"I think not."** Stranger withdrew his black aura, but the armor and bladed wings remained. **"What madness is this? I still can't reverse form."**

**"Chaos burns too deeply within. Here, you cannot be 'Phantom Stranger'. Didn't you guess this realm pulls that out of you? You stand before me pure, in your truest form."**

Stranger put a hand to his head. **"I sensed something inside being drawn out, but was too caught up in rage to care."**

**"This isn't just a dimension, Dark One. This is Chaos itself. Chaos calls to itself, and so-"**

**"You've made your point, Old One. Are we near your castle?"**

**"There, along the next mountain face. Cacophony stands in all its glory."**

**"Where?"**

**"Observe." **The mists suddenly parted, revealing an ancient castle of iron on the horizon.

**()**

Stranger had to admit Cacophony had a mystic library that rivaled anything he'd ever seen. Ancient books with spells, incantations and tomes were everywhere. Eon pulled a thick purple book with green pages off a shelf.

**"The Book of Illut."**

Stranger reacted with surprise. **"You have it? How? Who was the original author?"**

**"Does it matter? You want answers, and here you will find them."**

**()**

After many hours reviewing the book of Illut, The Stranger was satisfied.

**"So. It appears Tala told the truth about the tampering."**

Eon replaced the book to its shelf. **"Yes. We've had it here for some time and forgot all about it."**

Eyes blank with black flame flared.** "Liar. Ancients are all stinking liars when it comes to the Prophecy."**

**"Don't blame us for the drunken stupor that got you married. But it worked out well, eh? There's benefits to having a juicy Queen. Or_ two._"**

**"I should pull your wrinkled tongue out by the root."**

Eon walked him to the main entrance made of skulls**. **They paused at molten gates, looking out into the Deep.

**"Do you plan to confront Loethe about this?"**

**"I plan to surprise her with it. Not that its any of your business." **The Stranger rubbed his temples angrily.

Eon observed him. **"Go, Dark One. Back to the dimensional pathways and your wild excesses. We observe from here with much delight."**

**"I don't doubt it, you old freak."**

**"Headache getting worse? Control is difficult, yes?" **thin lips licked. **"I feel your dark need, beautiful one. Kill me as you will."**

Stranger eyed the ancient with disgust.** "You won't turn me into a raving madman again, Eon. I take my leave of this black soup."**

**"For now. But know that at time's end you will be our harbinger of Doom. Black chaos will again hold sway and the circle will close."**

**"Never!"**

**"Even Heaven knows the light sprung from eternal darkness. Before the Silver City, there was Old Night."**

The Stranger walked away, turning into the gorge. **"You've said enough, Old One. I'm no one's servant."**

Eon watched him shrink in the distance with timeless eyes.** "As you will, SoulReaver. Heaven's loss is our gain. When the cycle ends as it must, we will make claim. Then will Chaos rule your soul forever."**

The aged DarkLord vanished into bleak mists.

**()**

Bruce returned from patrol rather early, hoping he'd see his Stranger. To his shock, he wasn't disappointed. The dark immortal suddenly appeared near the shower stall. But his beloved companion looked…off.

Bruce stepped from the shower, toweling himself dry. "Hey, big guy. Wondered where you've been these last few days."

The Stranger sat on the marble bench, his expression somber. "Hello, love."

Keen blue eyes observed closely. "What's wrong with you? You seem 'down.' "

"I'm sorry."

"That's a pretty cold greeting. Nothing else to say?"

The Stranger got up with a flourish and crushed his human close.

"Much better." Bruce smiled against a smooth cheek.

"You feel wonderful." Stranger kept hugging.

Bruce chuckled in amusement. "I'm getting your cloak wet."

"I don't care." The Stranger smiled vaguely. "I've missed you these last few days."

"Care to join me in the bedroom?"

"Need ask?"

Bruce took him by the hand. "Come on. Let's see if we can break your bad mood."

()

Their lovemaking was surprisingly gentle. It caught Bruce off balance. Usually after a few missing days his Stranger would have voracious appetites.

"I'm sorry about Cissy and Lynn, Bruce." Emerald green eyes were sleepy.

Bruce tousled the Strangers' hair playfully. "You couldn't have known they would show up like that."

"I'll do my best to keep those surprise visits from happening. Shocking to think they'd follow me from the coast."

"No harm no foul, my fine angel." Bruce twirled a finger over soft nipples. "So what great adventures have you been on? Save any useful souls this time?"

A pause. "More personal than that, I'm afraid."

"You're closing up on me again." Bruce lifted on an elbow. "I thought we were past that."

The Stranger puckered up. "Can I have another kiss?"

"You'll wait. Now tell me what happened."

"All right." Stranger sat up against the headboard. "Apparently I have two Queens, not one. The other wants to start a separate legacy. I visited an old lover from Heaven and was threatened by Michael and crew. I also met a young cherub who finds me admirable. Later on I travelled to Chaos and visited the Old Night Lords. They nearly enslaved me."

"…"

"But other than that, it was a perfectly normal week."

Bruce covered his eyes. "Alfred warned me."

"It isn't as bad as it seems, Bruce. My life often has strange turns few can comprehend."

"Add me to that list. You're too calm explaining all this, by the way."

The Stranger shifted against warm skin. "Two days ago I was a raving lunatic, running through Chaos with my axe. I hacked up two of the Elders."

Bruce stared in horror. "You…_killed _them? Why!"

"They are true immortals and not dead. I was under their influence at the time."

"I'm not sure I want to know everything."

"Make up your mind, Bruce." The Stranger's voice held an edge. "Either you want to know, or not. My love comes with a price. A price you said you had no problem with."

Bruce drew himself up. "Maybe I spoke too quickly. I assumed I could handle it because of previous experiences. But with you it's personal, so it's harder to reconcile."

Smooth lips brushed Bruce on the cheek. "Never doubt my love for you."

Bruce lowered his eyes on hot lips. "You're almost too complex to understand."

A nuzzle. "I never lied. I told you before that I'm unknowable by nature. Even to myself, apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"My visit to Chaos revealed something I didn't know about myself. The unease I bring with me…I just accepted it without realizing the why."

"The bad vibe thing, right?"

"Yes. Apparently a large portion of my essence is Chaos. And I have an affinity for that realm that I never knew. Ignorance of the fact was nearly my downfall."

"So you're saying you're primarily chaotic?"

"With a neutral soul. I'd never felt so out of control in my existence."

"This occurred there?"

The Stranger nodded, clearly disturbed. "I was overwhelmed, my thoughts clouded. The darkness in me ran wild, making me incapable of control or judgment. I was literally insane."

Blue eyes narrowed. "But what snapped you out of that state? You were still in that dimension."

"A fluke, Bruce. I stood over the last Old Lord with my axe raised, ready to finish him off. Gladly. But I saw my reflection and paused. I grew confused at my appearance-"

"What about it?"

"Rage and disorder blinded me. I'd transformed into my true form without even realizing it. But then it got worse."

Bruce remembered seeing the SoulReaver. "How _worse?"_

Sheets of black flame burned from my body. The very air around me was dark, and I cast shadow everywhere. I couldn't even see my own eyes! They disappeared into blackness."

Bruce stared, feeling cold all of a sudden. _What can I tell him?_ "Are you certain this didn't happen before?"

"That's just it, Bruce. I don't know. There's my memory, and there's the reality. But I didn't snap out of it until confusion interfered with the mania. The Old Lords taunted me to 'murder' them on purpose, making me a slave to Chaos forever."

"So it was a snare." Bruce felt a little better.

The Stranger nodded. "Well crafted, and it nearly succeeded."

Bruce held the handsome face tenderly. "You found the strength to turn away, Fox. That's all that matters."

But the Stranger was subdued. "This time I was fortunate, love. But the words of Eon were sobering."

"One of the Lords?"

"The only one I didn't cut down. He said that at the end of time I would be their champion and bring Doom. Night would once again rule, defeating Light."

"The Prophecy!" Blue eyes were lit. "I've read my Genesis, Fox. That has to be it."

"Not the one I went to seek answers on."

"Now I'm confused."

"You aren't the only one. The Prophecy I knew of involved Kingdom and Crown, not a return to Primal Darkness."

Bruce pondered that. "Maybe your information was incomplete."

"I suspect you may be right. Or the Prophecy has stages, one preceding the other."

They were both silent a moment. "What are you going to do?" Bruce finally asked.

"First I confront Loethe with what I know. Then-"

The huge bedroom suddenly filled with a bright glow. Bruce sat up abruptly.

_"Not again!_ If this is your family, Stranger…"

"Hello." A short young man with red hair appeared suddenly. Sparkling orange mist surrounded his form. He was dressed casually in t shirt and jeans.

Bruce could feel the difference in this visit from the others. "You're not a demon." He concluded.

The open features smiled. "Oh, that's just silly." Violet eyes shifted. "Hello, SoulReaver. Or should I call you Stranger here?"

The Stranger edged next to Bruce. "Gindo? What brings you here?"

Bruce glanced at his lover in shock. "Is he…another one of your children?"

"No. I met Gindo recently on the dimensional pathways."

"Your place is very nice, Mr. Wayne." Gindo moved about the room. "I did research on all your exploits. You're quite interesting."

"Thank you, but once again my private life is intruded on."

The bright eyes were wide. "Oh, I apologize for that. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"But why have you come?" the Stranger wanted to know. "Do the Gilded Ones know you're here on earth?"

"Gilded Ones!" Bruce blurted. "You mean, he's-"

"One of the young chiri, love. So, Gindo. Are you wandering or did you get permission?"

The young man sat in a soft chair. "I begged the others to let me visit you and see earth up close."

"Uriel approved?"

Gindo nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes. He says you have special knowledge and insight."

"He's probably the only one." The Stranger was gloomy.

"No, Michael agreed."

"You mean…_the_ Michael?" Bruce wondered.

Gindo cocked his head askew. "Well, he's the only one I know of."

"That isn't how I meant it, Gindo-"

The Stranger touched Bruce on the arm. "He's young."

"I have something from Gabriel to give you." Gindo approached the bed suddenly, holding out his hand. Something sparkled on his palm.

The Stranger took it gently and lowered his head. A suspicious tear fell down his cheek.

"Fox, what is it?" Bruce was curious at the reaction.

"It's…a crystal from the Valley of Serenity. It lies above Purgatory but below Heaven. Crystals from the Valley are for healing and peace."

"Don't be sad." Gindo hugged the Stranger. "It's said the Crystals can mend the darkest of hearts."

"I…thank Gabriel for me." The Stranger was muffled against the young cherub.

"He knows. Uriel picked the color to match your eyes."

The Stranger pulled up, smiling. "Still a romantic. He never gives up."

"Your old lover?" Bruce was terse.

"Eons ago, my Knight. Nothing you need be concerned about."

"Can I see the crystal?"

"Of course." Stranger handed it over. Bruce turned it over in his palm. The Stone was stunning, with many facets in multiple shades of green.

"Beautiful and complex. Like you, Fox."

Gindo smiled at the two of them. "I like you together. Can I stay awhile?"

Bruce smiled back at the young cherub. He found the openness and innocence refreshing.

"My mansion is more than large enough, Gindo. I may have to call the Manor "Angel Hotel."

"That's pretty funny! Hopefully I'll get to meet your family."

"You will." Bruce leaned back against his Stranger. "Tell you what, Gindo. I have a butler-"

"Who's like a father to you. Alfred Pennington. I know all about him, too!"

Bruce glanced at the Stranger, who grinned. "Yes. Well then, you probably know your way about the mansion. Why not introduce yourself to him now? I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it."

Violet eyes were bright. "Really? Sounds fun. I'm a bit hungry, though. Have you any rainbow ambrosia, or subtle blue wine?"

The Stranger smiled "Gindo, this is earth. They don't have that here. Ask him about the spaghetti and salad instead."

The young man considered. "Sounds good. I'll go visit him next, and see the two of you later. Go ahead and finish your love, I'm in no hurry."

Bruce coughed. "Ah…yes."

When the young cherub didn't move, Bruce frowned in confusion.

"What are you waiting for?"

Gindo kept watching. "Oh. Does it take more time with mortals? I thought we could go down for dinner together."

Stranger indicated the door. "Go on. It's different with their kind."

"I was wondering, since you and Uriel were so beautiful when-"

_"Go on._" Stranger waved impatiently, cutting him off. "We require privacy."

"I understand." Gindo started to fade.

"No, _walk_ down. Mortals don't like it when you pop in on them."

The bright head nodded. "Very well." He exited through walnut doors.

()

Bruce laughed out loud. "I like him. He's like a child."

"He is a child." Stranger sank into the blankets.

Bruce stopped laughing and glared down. "Now what's this about _Uriel?"_

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Something happened recently."

Stranger sighed, his head against a pillow. "Please don't be angry."

"Translation, there's still something between you and Uriel."

"I…we…" The Stranger halted. "We embraced after so long apart. It was spontaneous, not planned. The Gilded Ones arrived right away and interrupted."

Icy blue eyes were points. "You're not telling me all of it."

"Gindo watched us and misunderstood, because he's young and doesn't understand different aspects of love."

Bruce blinked. "You mean…he watched the two of you? But I thought-"

"That angels were 'pure'and without vices? Not true, all have compulsions and desires. But most in heaven are able to put devotion first. Those that can't…well, let's just say they have problems."

Bruce slid down, suspicious. "Your answer is too smooth, Fox."

"There's no affair, love. I hadn't even seen Uriel in over twenty thousand years. Hardly the stuff infidelity is made of. And our meeting was completely random."

"My God. I don't know if I'll ever get used to your complexities and relationships."

_"Shh._ Come here, beautiful Knight." The Stranger snaked his arms around Bruce, pulling him under. The air filled with spice and hot musk, dazzling all sense. A kiss of sweetest honey halted all protest. Bruce sighed in pleasure as pure bliss wrecked his senses.

A small part of his brain warned of trouble on the horizon. But for now, he didn't care.

THE END


	19. The Hell Family Whos Who

Submission dated 6-6-13 author: FireCracker

A/U - Descriptions

Archive? Why the frick not!

**Find out about the Hell Family...**

CELESTIAL SENSATIONS: WHO's WHO

Name: Phantom Stranger  
Real name: Zetron  
Aliases: SoulReaver, Nightstalker, Doom, Tyfon, Credd the Butcher, Silent Walker, Moorg, Destiny, Salurian, Ikis the Magician, Shadow of Guru, Burning One, Helus the Healer, Silver Wizard, Shadow Sight, Oliver-Wendell Jacobson, Richard Ford, Mark Tollini, Swede Noordsen, Paul Rocker, Truck Nugurski, StarChild, PeaceBaby, Peter Henderson, Rick Jones, Simon, etc. (too many to name across time)  
Affiliations: JLA, JLD, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory  
Relatives: Loethe (Queen / Wife), Bazura, Godol, Hazat, Rakka, Nuguri, Serona, Anduu (known offspring), Lords of Night (unknown)  
Ht: 6' 6"  
Wt: 526 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: emerald green / white (power mode)  
Hair: White  
Description: Tall, broad shouldered and muscular. Light bronzed complexion. (Black, bladed wings in true form. It's unknown whether his spiral vertical horns are real or extensions of his armor helmet)  
Bestial form: none specific, has assumed many  
Age: Unknown  
Personality traits: Intense, introspective, moody, unknowable, impulsive  
Soul: Neutral Chaotic  
Power Level: Immense mystic ability. Transmutation, teleportation, self spells, level of omniscience, healing talent, dimensional breach.  
Well known fact: Was a member of the Gilded Host in Heaven, the highest Order composed of archangels tasked with ordering the universe.  
Little known fact: Singlehandedly destroyed Heaven during the Great War and was cast out. He is banished beyond Eternity.

Name: Loethe  
Real name: Loethe  
Aliases: Allara, Michelle Mason, Mother of Monsters, Black Queen  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos, Tetra Council  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (King / Husband), Bazura, Godol, Hazat, Rakka, Nuguri, Serona, Anduu (known offspring), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 2"  
Wt: 458 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: amber gold  
Hair: lime green  
Description: Tall with a moderately muscular build. Voluptuous with a slender, snakelike tail. Rich blue complexion.  
Bestial form: Six headed serpent  
Age: Unknown  
Personality traits: Decisive, Fiery, proactive, calculating, vision  
Soul: Neutral Evil  
Power Level: Extremely powerful and skilled in mystic ability and spellcasting. Can influence dreams and memory. Like the Stranger, Loethe can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: Great granddaughter of the Old Lords of Night (Chaos)  
Little known fact: The only Hell Queen powerful enough to build her realm from scratch.

Name: Nuguri  
Real Name: Nuguri  
Aliases: Terrors of Tyfon, Sethra, Yahne, Sheila Jones  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Bazura, Godol, Hazat, Rakka, Serona, Anduu (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 1 1/2"  
Wt: 429 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: white  
Hair: white  
Description: Tall with average muscular build. Curvy, with a snakelike tail. Deep blue complexion.  
Bestial form: Blue serpent  
Age: 112,414  
Place of Birth: Hell  
Personality traits: Combative, arrogant, fearless, practical, private  
Soul: Evil Chaotic  
Power Level: Monstrously powerful and skilled in mystic ability and elemental force. Flight capability. Nuguri can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: Conceived at the point of marriage  
Little known fact: Loves Las Vegas and blackjack

Name: Anduu  
Real Name: Anduu  
Aliases: Terrors of Tyfon, Ugg, Potarr, Tyrone McCallister  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Bazura, Godol, Hazat, Rakka, Serona, Nuguri (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 5"  
Wt: 500 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: lime green  
Hair: white  
Description: Tall with a medium muscular build, straight shoulders and snakelike tail. Long arms. Light blue complexion.  
Bestial form: Taloned Rhino with tusks  
Age: 100, 098  
Place of Birth: Region later known as Greece, Earth  
Personality traits: Reserved, moody, superior, smug, calm  
Soul: Evil Order  
Power Level: Monstrously powerful and skilled in mystic ability and telekinesis. Flight capability. Anduu can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: First born on Earth  
Little known fact: Cheats at pool

Name: Bazura  
Real Name: Bazura  
Aliases: Terrors of Tyfon, Shrakk, Calamar, Veronica Gray  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Godol, Hazat, Rakka, Serona, Anduu, Nuguri (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 3 1/2"  
Wt: 435 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: lime green  
Hair: white  
Description: Tall with a lean muscular build, curvy long legs and snakelike tail. Light blue complexion.  
Bestial form: Dragon  
Age: 94,333  
Place of Birth: Cave in region later named Scandanavia  
Personality traits: Analytical, cold, indifferent, insolent, mean  
Soul: Evil Neutral  
Power Level: Monstrously powerful, skilled in both mystic and psychic ability. Flight capability. Bazura can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: Enslaved cities in ancient times by mind control  
Little known fact: Alcoholic

Name: Hazat  
Real Name: Hazat  
Aliases: Terrors of Tyfon, Molus, Seeg, Tank Jackson  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Godol, Bazura, Rakka, Serona, Anduu, Nuguri (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 4"  
Wt: 505 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: white  
Hair: white  
Description: Tall with a powerful muscular build, thick arms and snakelike tail. Light blue complexion.  
Bestial form: White serpent  
Age: 92,709  
Place of Birth: Region later known as South Africa  
Personality traits: Brash, Wild, Boastful, Crafty, Clever  
Soul: Evil Chaotic  
Power Level: Monstrously powerful, skilled in both mystic and blunt force ability. Flight capability. Hazat can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: His coils cracked the earth in antiquity  
Little known fact: Dislikes open confrontation

Name: Godol  
Real Name: Godol  
Aliases: Terrors of Tyfon, Bahzat, Null, Bull Baker  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Hazat, Bazura, Rakka, Serona, Anduu, Nuguri (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 2"  
Wt: 496 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: lime green  
Hair: white  
Description: Tall with a thickset muscular build, barrel chested and snakelike tail. Light blue complexion.  
Bestial form: Giant Bull with tusks  
Age: 84,221  
Place of Birth: Region later known as Seattle Washington, United States  
Personality traits: Cranky, Foul tempered, Snide, Eloquent, Loyal  
Soul: Neutral Evil  
Power Level: Monstrously powerful, skilled in both mystic casting and feats of strength. Flight capability. Godol can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: Held Prometheus for ransom  
Little known fact: Has a shoe fetish

Name: Serona  
Real Name: Sedona  
Aliases: Terrors of Tyfon, Quaag, Nihila, Patty Hicks  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Hazat, Bazura, Rakka, Serona, Anduu, Nuguri (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 6' 1"  
Wt: 441 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: lime green  
Hair: white  
Description: Tall with an average muscular build, round curves and snakelike tail. Light blue complexion.  
Bestial form: Fanged Hell Bat  
Age: 61,075  
Place of Birth: Hell  
Personality traits: Prideful, instigator, aggressive, self centered, creative  
Soul: Evil Order  
Power Level: Monstrously powerful, skilled in both mystic ability and weapon use. Flight capability. Serona can breach time and space.  
Well known fact: Worshipped as a Goddess of Blood  
Little known fact: Likes spaghetti and burgers

Name: Rakka  
Real Name: Rakka  
Aliases: None  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos  
Relatives: Phantom Stranger (father), Loethe (mother), Hazat, Bazura, Godol, Serona, Anduu, Nuguri (siblings), Old Lords of Night (Chaos) great great grandfathers  
Ht: 4' 8"  
Wt: 178 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: amber gold  
Hair: white  
Description: Child with snakelike tail. Pale blue complexion, long ponytail.  
Bestial form: Wolf  
Age: 101  
Place of Birth: Hell  
Personality traits: Developing. Energetic and wild. Excellent vocabulary.  
Soul: Evil Neutral  
Power Level: Powerful though young. Flight capability. Has minimal spell ability with no control as of yet. Can phase through objects.  
Well known fact: Tastes sex of family members  
Little known fact: Creates small wormholes from inexperience

Name: Old Lords of Night  
Real Name: Chaos  
Aliases: Eon, Epoch, and Era, The Black Deep  
Affiliations: Hell, Chaos, Heaven  
Relatives: Loethe, Hazat, Bazura, Godol, Serona, Anduu, Nuguri, Rakka (descendants) Phantom Stranger (unknown)  
Ht: Eon (6' 0), Epoch (6' 1), Era (6' 1)  
Wt: 300 (Inhuman physiology)  
Eyes: feral red  
Hair: none  
Description: Withered Old Men with pale purple skin and huge blue beards.  
Bestial form: Hideous One Eyed Slugs that can combine  
Age: Pre-Universe  
Place of Birth: Unknown (presumably Chaos)  
Personality traits: emotional, erratic, perverse and lustful. Deviants possessing extreme intellect.  
Souls: Chaotic  
Power Level: Universal might. True levels unknown. Forged Hell itself in distant time.  
Well known fact: There is an unrevealed relationship between Old Night and Phantom Stranger. They were instrumental in his marriage to Loethe.  
Little known fact: The Old Lords are Chaos incarnate. Their realm of Night is a manifestation of their souls.


End file.
